Because Once you Find Her: Life Is Worth It
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: When Jace meets Clary after he finds out there is no match that could save his life, will de decide that life is worth living, or will it be to late for them to have a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own TMI or the characters. All rights to Cassandra Clare**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Jace POV:**

I've been famous all my life. Both of my parents were in a band, and made it pretty big. I've always been in the spot light; it's really the only life I know. Although that's all about to change now. A few months ago I wasn't feeling good, so I went to the doctors. Turns out I have blood cancer, can you imagine? Me? Blood cancer. I'm 23 years old, this isn't the way I thought I would die. It has been extremely hard to find someone who is a match for my bone marrow transplant. It's the one thing that could save my life and they can't find anyone.

I had just gotten back from the doctors appointment that told me they haven't found a match. I decided to take a walk in the park when I found a tree. I decided to climb it and sit there and reflect on everything that's been going on. I couldn't go anywhere without being recognized, so being up in this tree was a way of escaping the attention. I had been here for hours just taking in all the scenery and all the happy families and couples. A flash of red caught his eye and he looked down, there was a beautiful and petite red head sitting under the tree humming and drawing a picture. I watched her for a few moments before I decided to speak.

"You're really talented." I called down and I think I startled her.

"Uh, thanks. Do you often sit in trees and stare at people?" She smiled up at me and it might have been the best view of the day.

"Not really. Only when I need to think." I got out of the tree and was now standing next to her.

"Having a tough day?" She closed her sketchbook and patted a place next to her for me to sit.

"I guess you could say that. I'm Jace by the way." I stretched my hand out and she took it.

"Clary."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Clary POV:**

I had just finished a 24-hour shift at the hospital where I had lost three patients. Two of them I couldn't save but the one I could have. If only I was quicker. I decided to go to the park and draw. It's the only thing that calms me down when I've lost a patient, and after losing three I don't think I'd be able to sleep or be alone without something bad happening.

I picked my favorite tree that I often go to after days like this and sit down and begin to draw. I sat there for a couple of hours drawing mindlessly and humming my favorite song. Out of nowhere I hear someone talking to me.

"You're really talented." I hear from somewhere above me. I look up and see the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.

"Uh, thanks. Do you often sit in trees and stare at people?" I smile up at him.

"Not really. Only when I need to think." He climbs down from the tree and is now standing in front of me.

"Having a tough day?" I say as I put my sketchbook away and pat the ground next to me.

"I guess you could say that. I'm Jace by the way." He stretched his hand out and I look it.

"Clary."

"So Clary, what brings you here?" He smiled at me and I swear my insides melted.

"A very long and bad day at work. What about you? What made you get up in a tree?"

"A very bad day in my personal life." He looked down and I could tell he wasn't going to open up about it, but hey, I could try.

"You wanna talk about it?" I offered my very best smile.

"Not really." He kept his head down.

"That's okay. We can talk about something else. What do you do for a living?" I asked to change the subject.

"Really? You don't recognize me?" I looked confused for a minute but he did look somewhat familiar.

"I'm sorry. I really don't get out much."

"That's okay. I'm a musician. I'm in a band."

"Oh. You're Jace Herondale. Now I can place your face." I smiled and he chucked a little. How could I have not have recognized him.

"Yea. I've been in the industry since before I was born. What about you?"

"I'm a doctor. Specifically an oncologist. I just got off a 24-hour shift. It wasn't the best day."

"Did you lose a patient?"

"Three. A grandma, a man, and a little girl." I couldn't get her face out of my mind. I could have saved her.

"I'm sorry. That must be hard. How come you became a doctor?"

"Well, when I was little my mom had cancer, and the doctors couldn't save her. I was so angry. And then the same thing happened to my dad a couple years later. I became an orphan at the age of 11. I was a troubled kid after that. I was getting kicked out of foster home after foster home. I didn't really care about what happened it me. Until one day I met my best friend, we were in 8th grade. He helped me a lot and I started doing better. When we were in high school he was diagnosed with cancer. It was like I couldn't catch a break. Everyone I cared about was dying. A year after we met he died, from that day on I promised myself that I would do everything I could to save people."

"Wow. That sounds really horrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It was hard, but I turned my life around. I graduated high school two years early, and was at the top of my class in college. I was the youngest person to graduate from medical school. Some people don't believe that I'm only 21 years old."

"Damn. That is young."

"So why did you go into the family business?"

"It's just something that I figured I'd do. I always had an in because of my parents and I was pretty good with instruments. It just seemed like the right path."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not at all. It's made me who I am today. Although you wouldn't believe that from all the tabloids. I'm the player of the band. With a different girl every night. You know, I get the bad reputation. At first I didn't mind it cause I was a teen, who wouldn't love to be the bad boy of the group, but I'm 23 now, and I've been told I need to keep the image up. It's not very fun. I've never thought of myself as the type to settle down, but it could be nice."

"That really sucks. I'm sure one day you'll find a girl who makes you happy and the reputation won't get in the way. You're a great guy Jace, and I've only known you for an hour. She'll come around, and she won't care about the past. She'll only care about you." I smiled at him trying to brighten the mood. "Hey, I have to get going. I'm back in the hospital tonight for another shift and I think I should get some sleep, but if you ever want to talk, I'm a good listener." I handed him my phone number and stood up.

"Thank. I might take you up on that."

As I walked away from him I could feel him staring at me. I've never met anyone famous, and I never thought that I'd met Jace Herondale, but he was so nice and super good looking. But whom am I kidding; he'll fall in love with a model or another musician. I was a doctor, who led the least glamorous life possible. But a girl can dream can't she? And that's exactly what I did as I dozed off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Jace POV:**

God was she beautiful, and so easy to talk to. But I know I shouldn't get to close to her. I'm not going to be another person in her life that she loses to cancer. No way. She's been through way too much, and I would only be a burden. But I can't stop thinking about her. I want to live. I want to show the world that Jace Herondale is a fighter and can be a great guy. And I want to be. I want to be a better person for her. I walk home and finally realize that I have to tell my parents. I've been keeping this to myself since I found out. Here goes nothing.

"Mom, dad. I need to talk to you two." I said as I entered the living room.

"Sure son, what's up?"

"I have something important to share with you."

"Jace, are you okay?"

"A couple of months ago I wasn't feeling good so I went to the doctors. Turns out that I have blood cancer." I stared a their faces and they immediately went pale.

"Oh Jace." Was all my mother was able to say before she broke down into tears.

"How are you feeling now? What sort of treatments are you undergoing?" My dad asked.

"Well, I'm not feeling that great, and the only treatment that will help is a bone marrow transplant but they are having trouble finding a donor. Unless they find one, I'm not going to make it." I don't like being so blunt but I have to be because they deserve to know the truth.

"Okay. Thank you for telling us son. We'll get through this." And with that I made my way up to my room, hoping to fall asleep and dream of Clary.

It was about 3 in the morning when I woke up in severe pain. I made my way to the bathroom with the intention to throw up, but all that came up was blood. This wasn't good. I screamed for my parents and they came rushing in. They took me to the hospital to get anything that would help. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **Clary POV:**

It was about 3 in the morning and things were pretty slow. I always enjoyed the night shift because it was a nice time to catch my breath. Hospitals are always busy but at night they was serenity to it. My thoughts were broken when a young male was rushed into one of the ER rooms. He looked so familiar. As they rushed him into a room, two people are running behind him. I walk up and introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fray. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Our son, he woke up throwing up blood. He just told us that he has cancer. What's happening to my Jace?" Oh shit. This isn't good.

"I don't know Miss. But I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get all the answers you need." And with that I left. I walked into an empty hallway and had a mini breakdown. _Oh shit, this is a curse. Why do I always make friends with a cancer patient?_

After everything had calmed down I took a look at his chart. He needed a bone marrow transplant but they couldn't find a match. It's the only thing that could save his life, and they couldn't find anyone. _I'll get my blood tested and see if it's a match_ I thought. _If I'm not a match I don't have to tell anyone but if I am, I could save his life._

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering if you could do some blood work for me."

"Of course doctor. Who is the patient?"

"Me. I want to see if I'm a match for a patient who needs a transplant."

"Of course. Right away doctor." As Lucy went to grab the kit I sat down, and let her draw my blood.

"Thank you Lucy. Can you put a rush on it? I want the results fast." She nods and walks away. It's about an hour until the results come back, and the results were in my hand. _Okay, on the count of three….1….2…..3…Oh my god._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **Jace POV:**

I've been in the hospital for about 2 days now. They wanted to keep me here for observations in case it happened again. I guess this was it. There was no donor and there was no hope, but I really wish there was. For the first time in months I wanted to live, I wanted to beat this, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" My mom entered the room.

"I've been better." I look down towards my hands and start playing with the sheets.

"Well, your doctor is a very lovely women, although she could be my daughter. She promised she'd do everything she could to help, and I have nothing but absolute faith in her." She smiled and pulled a chair up next to my bed.

"Is she the one who has to release me?"

"Yes, but she wanted to keep you until at least tomorrow just to make sure everything was looking good." Just as she said that my doctor came in, and I couldn't believe it.

"Hello Mrs. Herondale, how are you today?" She smiled and I swear I could have died right then and there.

"I'm great doctor."

"Funny running into you again Jace." She said and smiled as she walked over to my bedside.

"You two know each other?" My mom had a shocked look on her face.

"We met the other day in the park." She said and I couldn't help but melt. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"

"The bad news please." I said.

"It looks like the cancer is getting more aggressive. Its attacking your organs rather quickly." She had a sad look on her face, great I'm just going to disappoint her like everyone else in her life.

"And the good?"

"We found a donor." Shock. That was the only thing that my face could express.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. It was a last minute find. It came in about an hour ago." She smiled at me and I just couldn't believe that this is happening.

"Can I meet the person? Or is it anonymous?"

"As of right now they want to keep it anonymous, but that could change." She smiled at me. "We have the procedure set up for later today. Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. I'll have another doctor come in a couple hours to check up on you."

"Are you not going to be my doctor anymore?"

"I'm about 15 hours into my 12 hour shift, so I'll be leaving soon. Don't worry, Dr. Garraway is more than capable of being your doctor." She smiled and she left the room. I can't believe that this is happening. I can actually live.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Clary POV:**

Since the procedure was set up for later today, I was getting ready to get my bone marrow extracted. The doctors told me it would take a lot out of me and I was completely ready for the consequences, but it was worth it to save his life. I was so drawn to him, and I don't know why. But he'd never go for someone like me. Not in a million years.

After the extraction was completed, I was allowed to go home. I got the next two days off, which was nice for a change. I felt awful but I just hoped that Jace was doing a lot better. I don't know if I want him to know that he is getting my bone marrow, but he looked like he really wanted to meet them. I figured I'd give it a week, see how he's feeling and go from there.

 **Time Jump- A Week Later**

 **Jace POV:**

It had been a week since I got the bone marrow and I was already feeling better. But I still wanted to meet whoever gave me the bone marrow. I wanted to thank them for giving me a second chance at a life that I didn't think I wanted. Of course word got out that I was in the hospital. Although my parents told the press that it was just a bad case of pneumonia. No need for the public to know that I have cancer. The band knows, but that's about it. I don't want the sympathy; I just want to go back to how everything was before.

I was starting to get worried when I didn't see Clary for that whole week. Maybe she was just busy with other patients, but I was hoping that I'd get to see her again. The band and I were chillin in my room when there was a knock at the door.

"Alec, how are you man?" I greeted him; he's been my best friend since before I can remember.

"I'm good. Very busy though. It's hard being the acting CEO of a major company. No wonder the real one doesn't take part in it."

"What's he like anyway?"

"I have no idea what she is like. I've never talked to her. Magnus is the only one who makes direct contact. But she lets me run the company the way I want to so I can't complain."

"Who is Magnus?"

"That would be me." A very sparkly man walks in and kisses Alec on the cheek. Alec, Magnus, the band and I sit around for a while and talk until Clary arrives at the door.

"Hello boys." But her smile instantly falls and she gets pale.

"Clarissa darling. Funny running into you here." Magnus says, and with that there is an awkward silence.

"I'm here to check on you Jace. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. How do you know Magnus?"

"Well…..Uh…..You see…" Before I knew it Magnus was cutting in.

"You haven't told them? Very well, gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to Clarissa Fray, the CEO of Morgenstern Industry." And with that, my jaw dropped.

"Thank you so much for the introduction Magnus. Anyway Jace, everything seems to look good. I'm going to release you tomorrow." She smiled and started for the door.

"Wait!" Alec called. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You're the acting CEO of my fathers company."

"But why aren't you doing it?"

"I never wanted to run a business. I just wanted to save lives. But I'm the only child he had, so I got left with it. I trust you with the company. That's why I left you to run it." And with that she left.

"Damn. She's hot." One of the band members said.

"Easy there boys. You won't get within a hundred feet of her." They laughed and soon after that they all left. I was lying in my bed thinking about her. Clary was basically a multimillionaire and it was astonishing. She could not work a day in her life yet she spends days on end saving lives because she wants to make a difference. She's amazing and I was determined to get to know her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **Time Jump- Six Months**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been six months since I'd seen Jace but he was coming in today to get a check up. I really hope my bone marrow has worked for him. I walked into the room and there he was. Looking better than ever, I could feel my cheeks flush.

"Funny running into you here." I smile and he smiles back.

"Hey Clary, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"I feel great. Has the person who donated their bone marrow thought about meeting with me?" he asked so pleadingly, and I just can't tell him. I don't want him to feel the need to owe me.

"Not yet. I'll let you know if they change their mind." I was about to continue when a nurse interrupted me.

"Dr. Fray. I'm sorry, I thought you went home."

"Nope Aline, I had to check in on my favorite patient before I left." I smiled at him and I couldn't help but hope he blushed.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself doctor. It's not healthy."

"Doing what?" Jace asked and I wish Aline would just leave already.

"Nothing, and Aline my shift is almost over anyway. What's 45 more minutes gonna do?"

"You're shift technically ended yesterday."

"I was busy Aline. Plus those 16 hours I was in surgery technically don't count in my head."

"48 hour shifts aren't allowed Dr. Fray."

"Thank you Aline, I will make sure I get some sleep when I get home." And with that she finally left.

"Damn doc, and I thought my job was grueling." God he had the most perfect laugh.

"I had to save him. I couldn't let him die and if standing there for 16 hours doing everything I possibly could for him is what it takes than that's what I have to do." Flash backs to that little girl filled my head, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Alright Jace, everything looks great. I think you're going to be just fine." I got up and began walking out.

"You wanna grab some lunch, and than I can take you home?" I stopped in my tracks. He smiled at me, and I couldn't refuse.

"I'd love that." I said and we walked out together. "Give me like 3 minutes. I have to grab my stuff." I walked back to the station to grab my things when I was interrupted by Aline.

"Hey doctor, I was just wondering if Jace was still here." This girl would try and get with anyone as long as they had a pulse.

"Uh, yea he is. But we're going out to lunch." I smiled and walked away knowing that she was glaring at me. I made my way out of the hospital and there he was standing, looking all hot waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked, I nod and we started walking to the car. I can't believe that I was going out to lunch, with Jace Herondale and I was wearing my yellow scrubs. Go figure I'd look like a hot mess when I was with him. Lunch was great, but all the stares that he was getting were kind of odd for me. He was clearly used to it, but than again, he is famous. When we were done, we headed to my house. I was hesitant to let him know where I live, but he already knows the truth about me so there is no harm no foul there. We pulled up to a house that was clearly too big for one person.

"This is me." I said and he pulled in.

"Wow. This house is huge." He turned off the car and proceeded to get out.

"Yea. After I turned 18, I got everything. The house, the company, all the money. I have no idea what to do with it, but it seems a shame to waste the house. It's where I grew up. You wanna come in?" He nods and we proceed into my home.

"So Clary, I wanna ask you something but I don't want you to get freaked out."

"Okay. What's up?"

"I'm going on tour soon. I leave in a week, but I was wondering if when I get back you'd like to go out with me. On a real date. No hospitals, no scrubs, no interruptions. What do you say?"

"I would really love that." I smile and I hope he can't tell how fast my heart is racing. "How long will you be gone?"

"About 4 months."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." I smile and we talk for the rest of the day. When night rolls around we are both passed out on the couch. I wake up and realize that I'm alone, I look at the clock and it's a little after midnight. I can hear movement in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and there he is, shirtless, in my kitchen.

"Hey. What are you up too?" I ask as I rub my eyes.

"I woke up and got hungry. I hope you don't mind." He turns around and I can't help but stare. He is gorgeous.

"Not at all, help yourself. I'm gonna go take a shower. Make yourself at home. I figured you can just stay the night." And with that I went up to my room.

 **Jace POV:**

She was probably the most amazing woman that I had ever met. And she isn't spoiled. She grew up having absolutely nothing after her parent's died. She knows what it's like to lose everything and come out a better person on the other side, and that what I like the most about her. I honestly wish I didn't have to go on tour. I just want to get to know her more, and I feel like I'm ditching her. After about 25 minutes she comes back down in short shorts and a cut off t-shirt with her hair up in a bun. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"So I don't have work tomorrow, wanna watch a movie?" She asked as she walks over to the fridge. "I promise, we can watch whatever you want. I'm not picky." and she cracks open two beers.

"My kind of girl." I say as I grab a beer. We make our way out to the living room and I sit on the couch, she puts Lord of the Rings on, like could she get any more perfect? She makes her way over to the couch, sat right next to me, pulled a blanket up and curled next to me as if she's been doing it for years. I could definitely get used to this. By the time the movie was over she was fast asleep. I scooped her up into my arms and made my way up to her room. By the time I put her down she began to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head. It's about 3 in the morning." I stroked a piece of hair out of her eyes and she smiled at me.

"Will you stay?"

"Absolutely. I'm just going to clean up downstairs. Get some sleep, you look exhausted." She gives me a sleepy smile and before I know it she's fast asleep. I go downstairs to clean up the living room. I put the bottles in the kitchen and pick up all the blankets and turn off the TV. I make my way back upstairs and into her room. Just as I'm about to enter her room I hear a faint crackle of thunder in the distance. I look around for a place to lie down, and decide that I'll just take my place on the couch in her room.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?" She asks with a sleepy smile.

"I didn't want to step over any boundaries."

"Come over here. I know from personal experience that that couch is very uncomfortable. We're both adults. We can share the same bed. Plus it's thundering, and I'm scared of storms." I smile and make my way over to her bed.

"Why are you afraid of storms?"

"When I was in the system I was at this one house. It was horrible. I think I was about 13, and I was stuffed in a room with 6 other girls. And there was a huge leak in the roof, it was right above my bed. When it stormed I would get soaked. The thunder was so loud and I would curl up in a ball and cry until I fell asleep." I got into her bed and she curled up beside me.

"That's awful. How did you make it out?"

"I just kept telling myself that I had to. I didn't know why. I was always getting in trouble. I got arrested a couple times, expelled from one of my schools. I hated everything, but there was a part of me that wanted to make it. I still wanted to make my parents proud even though they weren't here anymore."

"Well, I'm glad you made it." I smiled and she cuddles up next to me even tighter. I could feel her smile against my chest and I could feel her relaxing.

"Goodnight Jace." She said with a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight Clary."

 **Time Jump-One Week**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day that Jace was leaving for his tour and I was honestly really bummed about it. We've spent this last week really getting to know each other and I like him more than I ever thought was possible. My shift was almost over and Jace was picking me up to spend a little more time together before he had to leave. I walk out of the hospital after another 15-hour shift to him leaning against his car.

"Hey." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey. How was work?" He opens the car door and I get in.

"Uh, could have been better. I swear this isn't my week. So far I have three patients on the rocks, and today one of them showed progress only to regress even further."

"I'm sorry babe. But maybe it'll get better from here."

"I hope so. I can't stand losing patients." We reached my house and he walked me to the door. "I wish I could have more time with you. We've only spent a week together and now I have to let you go for four months."

"I know but it'll be over before you know it." I loved how he reassured me, it did make me feel better but at the same time I was going to miss him like crazy.

"Okay, so I know I'm technically not your doctor anymore, but in about two months I need you to send some blood work back to the hospital so we can test your levels. And I'll call you to let you know what's going on." I smiled up at him.

"You got it. Have you heard anything from my donor?"

"Yes, and I think they are coming around to it, but I will let you know their answer for sure once I have it."

"Thank you. I have to go. We're leaving in about an hour and we have to load everything up." He kissed me and walked back to his car. Jeez oh man was this going to be a long 4 months.

 **Time Jump-Two Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I sent my blood back to the hospital about a week ago and Clary still hadn't gotten back to me and I was getting nervous. The band and I were in the studio practicing when our manager signaled that my phone was ringing. I waved him on and he put it on speaker in the booth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jace, its me."

"Oh hey. How do my levels look?"

"Everything looks normal." She said. "Hey more suction."

"Uh, are you in the middle of something?"

"Yea, I'm in the middle of a surgery." The guys around me started laughing and so did I. This girl really takes her job seriously.

"And you're calling me?"

"Yea, this is pretty basic, and I've been standing here for about 6 hours and decided that I'd let you know. Oh shit. What hell was that?"

"Clary are you okay?" And then there was just a bunch of yelling. The guys and I just sat there listening.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on. Where did all that blood come from?" She began yelling. "Someone fix that bleeder, I can't let go of this suture other wise he'll bleed out." Damn, she sounded hot when she was taking control. "He's going into cardiac arrest! Someone grab the paddles, we're losing him! Charge to 350….CLEAR! Nothing, charge to 400….CLEAR! Nothing, charge to 530….CLEAR!" We sat there in silence waiting to hear the verdict. After about 5 minutes there was still nothing. "Doctor, we have to call it." Someone in the background said. "Time of death, 11:45 am." Clary said and I heard the disappointment in her voice. "Damn it damn it damn it." Was all I heard her mumble.

"Clary are you there?"

"Uh yea, sorry about that. I literally can't catch a break. That's the second one I've lost in the past two months." She sighed. "Doctor, would you like to inform the family?" She let out another sigh. "Yea. Just give me 10 minutes. I have to wash all the blood off me."

"Was there anything you could do about it?"

"No. But that doesn't make it feel any better."

"I know, but you did everything you could."

"Yea, hey uh I have to go. I have to go home and feed Skylar. I'll talk to you later."

"Who is Skylar?"

"Oh. I uh I'm fostering him. He came to the hospital about a month ago. Same symptoms you had. Turns out he has cancer, and he needed a bone marrow transplant. I was a match. So I took him in so that he could go through treatments."

"Wow. How old is he?"

"He's about 3."

"Alright, well I'll let you go. Don't let this get to you. I know how you get after you lost a patient."

"I'll try. Bye Jace."

"Bye Clary."

The phone went silent and I looked around at the other guys. They all had big smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"Dude, you are so into her." One of the members said.

"So what if I am?"

"Go for it. She sounded hot taking control of that situation right there."

"Don't even think about it man." I pushed his arm in a playful manner and we got back to rehearsal. The next couple days went by rather slowly and I still haven't heard from Clary. I hope she is okay. I know she takes it really hard after she loses a patient. That night I couldn't help but think of Clary, especially after she told me she took in a kid. Clary would make a great parent.

The next day I'm woken up by my phone. I look at the clock, its 5 am. Who could be calling me at this hour? I go and grab my phone, its Clary.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"I'm so sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yea, but Skylar. He woke up complaining of chest pains and I took him into the ER and they rushed him into surgery. I just I couldn't be alone and you were the first person I thought of." She was crying at this point. God I wish this tour was over with already.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay. How has he been doing since you got him?"

"Everything has been going great. He has been getting marrow when he needs it. He hasn't been coughing up blood, and his headaches have gone away. I don't know what caused this. All of his levels looked fine the other day." She is gasping for air at this point.

"Babe, I need you to calm down. Take a few breaths okay. This isn't helping you or Skylar. How long has he been in surgery?"

"About 3 hours." I was about to speak when a nurse interrupted me. "Doctor, Skylar is out of surgery, but he almost didn't make it." She let out a little cry. "The cancer is more advanced than we predicted. He needs a stronger dose of marrow. Can you take the time to get it extracted right now if possible?" It didn't even take her 2 seconds before she agreed. "Absolutely. I'll be right there. Hey, I have to go. I need to save him."

"Hey, it'll all work out Clary. Trust me. Call me when things start to improve."

"Okay. Thank you Jace. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Bye Clary." And with that she was gone.

The rest of the week went by and Clary still hadn't called with any update. I was starting to get nervous when after two weeks I still hadn't heard anything. I was worried about her, she takes it really hard when she loses patients and I can't even imagine what it would be like for her to lose Skylar. The band and I had an interview this afternoon, and I couldn't get Clary out of my mind.

"So, Jace there have been a lot of rumors going around about your health and that time you spent in the hospital a couple months back. Would you like to explain what happened?" The interviewer asked, and I knew that it would get out eventually.

"Yea, actually about a year ago I was diagnosed with blood cancer." Gasps erupted from the room. "But I got a bone marrow transplant and everything has been going great since then. Hopefully there are no more scares in the future."

"Well, we're glad you're okay. Have you met with your donor yet?"

"I've been trying, but my doctor keeps telling me they want to keep it a secret. I won't stop though. I really want to meet whoever saved my life. I owe them big time."

"Is this the same doctor that you've been seen with outside the hospital?" Great, getting right to the personal stuff.

"Uh, yes actually. We've been hanging out outside of those hospital walls." I look down and laugh a little to myself.

"Is there any relationship there?"

"I sure hope so." Awes were coming from all of the girls in the audience. The interview went on about our shows and albums after that. By the time the interview was over I had a missed call from Clary. I immediately called her back.

"Hey, I'm sorry I missed your call, I was in the middle of an interview. How is everything?"

"All I have to say is it's a good thing I'm a millionaire cause this hospital bill is going to be through the roof. He's doing better, but he is going to have to stay here until he gets his immune system back. The cancer destroyed it."

"Well that's good. I'm glad he's doing better. How are you doing?"

"Uh, well in the last two weeks I've lost one patient, almost lost Skylar and in the process almost killed myself so I've been better."

"Care to explain the last one to me?" I was panicked; did she really try to kill herself?

"Oh, not like that. I was in the middle of a surgery and Aline, the stupid bitch that she is kicked the operating table, which caused the body to fall. Naturally I went to try and stop him from hitting the ground and he fell on top of me and a scalpel landed in the side of my shoulder. It was rather painful."

"Damn, sounds like a rough couple weeks. But hey just think about it. In a week in a half I'll be home."

"Thank god. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. You sound tired. Have you been sleeping enough?"

"No. I just got off a 24-hour shift. I've been practically living at this hospital more than I already do."

"Do me a favor, and after you hang up, take a nap. Please. Your health is just as important babe."

"Okay. I'll take a nap."

"Thank you. Hey, we have to go. We have rehearsal before our final show this week. We'll talk later okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for being there Jace. It really means a lot."

"Anything for you Clary." And with that I hung up. God she was such a strong woman. She goes through so much yet she will go to the end of the world just to save people. And yet, somehow, she likes me. I couldn't be luckier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Clary POV:**

Tomorrow Jace comes home, and I couldn't be happier. It has been so hard here without him. Just knowing I could call him and he could get here was so reassuring but having him in another state or country was hard. Skylar was released today and I brought him home. I hired a homecare nurse to take care of him while I was working. She was a live in nurse. I had plenty of space and I wanted her around if he needed her no matter what. I know I could have done it but I wouldn't have a rational thought in my mind if it came to him. I have grown to love this kid.

I was in the middle of another long shift when there was a scream that came from down the hall. I rushed to her bedside. She was about 13 years old; she had come in three days and was undergoing a bunch of tests to determine her illness. But when I walked into her room, I was in total astonishment. There he stood. Jace. Clearly he had found a fan.

"Jeez Jace, you scared the shit out of me. I thought there was something wrong with her."

"I'm sorry. I was walking to come surprise you but she saw me. I thought I'd come and meet her."

"That was very sweet of you." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now out, I have to talk to her alone."

"Okay. I'll just be outside. Are you almost done?"

"Yea. I have about half an hour to go."

"Okay. Come see me when you're done." He smiled at me, which made me melt, and he was gone.

"Alright Morgan, how are you feeling today?" I grabbed her chart to see if she had a diagnosis yet.

"I've been better. Wait, you're the doctor that he talked about in his interview?" She almost screamed.

"I'm assuming so. I haven't seen the interview."

"Are you kidding me? You're dating Jace Herondale and you didn't watch his interview?!"

"We aren't dating. Not yet anyway." I smiled and tried to get her back on topic. "Alright Morgan, it looks like have leukemia. But we caught it very early. I'm gonna go talk to your parents so we can go over treatment options." She nods and I leave the room.

"You done already?" He was leaning on the wall.

"No. I have to go break some news to her parents. This should be my last patient of the day though." I made my way over to her parents where I told them the news. They were devastated. But we talked about starting treatment, and since she is at the beginning, we are very hopeful that'll she make a full recovery. By the time I was done with the parents I was 15 minutes over my shift. I walked back to get my things and Jace was still waiting.

"I'm so sorry about that. Telling parents is always the worst. You ready?"

"I've been ready to be with you for four months." With that we head out to his car and drive back to my place. We get there and head inside where Skylar runs into my legs. He has been getting stronger every since the hospital.

"Hey Skylar, this is Jace. Can you say hi?" I poke his belly, which makes him giggle.

"Hi!" He said with the cutest little smile and buried his head into my hair.

"Hey buddy." Jace replied and I set him down and he went running back to Ashley.

"Alright, I have something that I want to tell you."

"Okay..I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Its about your donor." I saw his eyes get wide. "They are ready to meet you."

"That's awesome! When can we meet? I've been waiting for this since I got the marrow. I owe them a lot." He was getting so excited.

"Alright." I stretched out my hand and he looked confused. "I'm Clary, and I'm your bone marrow donor." His eyes got wide and he was speechless.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. After you came into the hospital I had them do a blood test on me to see if we matched. I thought that it wouldn't hurt to be sure, and I was. I didn't want to tell you at first. I wanted it to be anonymous. But you really wanted to meet them and I couldn't say no to you."

"Clary, you saved me." I was about to say something when his lips were pressed against mine, and I melted into the kiss. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get a match. Clary, I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"How would you like to come to a family dinner tonight at my house?"

"I would love too."

"Great. Alec will be there. And his sister Izzy. I'm assuming Magnus will be there as well. Oh and my little brother Max."

"That sounds great. How should I dress?"

"Casual. It's not a big deal. Since I'm back they wanted to have a family dinner."

"Are you related to Alec?"

"He's my adoptive brother. Izzy and his parents died when we were little and my parents took them in."

"Hey Ashley. I'm going out tonight. I'll pay you extra tonight!" I ran upstairs to take a shower and get ready for tonight. This is the most nervous I've ever been and I save people for a living.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Jace POV:**

As Clary went up stairs to get ready I made myself at home in the living room. I turned on the TV and before I knew it there was a cute little blonde hair boy standing in front of me.

"Can we watch a show?" He asks in a high voice.

"Of course. Do you have a preference?" He nods his head and lifts his arms up. I pick him up and sit him on my lap. He grabs the remote and puts on his TV show.

"Are you Clary's boyfriend?"

"Not yet. I haven't asked her out yet."

"Why not?"

"I just got back form a long vacation."

"Oh. Are you gonna ask her soon?"

"I hope so. Why are you so curious?"

"Cause you should hurry. I saw a lot of other guys try and ask her out at the hospital. She always tells them no." I am filled with relief. I should hurry up.

"Here are my two favorite boys." I turn my head and there she is in jeans and a sweater. It isn't anything extravagant but it's the first time I've seen Clary in normal clothes. I always ended up catching her in scrubs. She was breath taking. "What are you two talking about?" before I had the opportunity to talk Skylar cuts me off.

"I was telling Jace that he should ask you out already cause if he doesn't you'll accept the other offers you've gotten."

"Always so blunt Skylar. Go see Ashley, it's almost time for your medicine and you know how it makes you feel." He hops off my lap and goes straight for Clary. She kisses him on the forehead before he runs into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that. He doesn't have a filter yet." She looks so cute when she is embarrassed. She sits down next to me.

"He has a point though. I should really step up my game." I smile at her and its now or never. "Clary, I know we haven't known each other long, but I really like you and was hoping that you'd be my girlfriend."

"Absolutely Jace." She leaned over and we kissed.

"EWWWWW!" And we broke apart to see Skylar standing in the doorway. We both laughed and got up.

"You ready?" She nods and we both head for the door.

"Ashley we're leaving!" She calls behind her "Skylar, behave."

We got into my car and made our way to my house. I was really nervous for her to meet Izzy. She had already met my parents and Alec, and she knew Magnus, and I knew Max would love her. But Izzy was a whole different story. Izzy was very particular about girls. She's always been on my case about finding someone who was nice, but didn't take my shit. And I think I have found someone who is perfect in both of those areas.

"You ready?" She nods and we get out of my car. I open the door and immediately greeted by Max. "Hey buddy. I want you to meet someone." I gestured to Clary. "This is Clary, my girlfriend." I loved the sound of that.

"Hi! I'm Max." He said with a wide smile.

"Hi Max, its very nice to meet you." She smiled and Max ran back upstairs and as I turned around there she was.

"Hi, I'm Izzy." She had a tendency to be over dramatic at times.

"Hi, I'm Clary."

"Are you a gold digger?" My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe Izzy just asked her that and I put my hand to my forehead.

"Jeez Izzy. That is a very rude question."

"I just want to know she isn't using you."

"Don't worry. I would never do that, plus I think I'm worth more than Jace." She laughed and it made me laugh as well because I'm pretty sure it's true.

"Really?"

"Yea. But you'll probably find out more about that later."

We made out way into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. Alec, Magnus and my parent's eyes lit up.

"Oh Clary! I had no idea you were coming, but why are you here? Is Jace okay?"

"Oh yea, Jace is doing great. Everything looks good. I think he'll make a full recovery." She smiled and looked up at me.

"I invited her mom, I thought this was a good time to introduce her to the family as my girlfriend." My mom's eyes lit up even more and she ran and hugged Clary.

"Isn't that against the rules though? Can't patients not get with their doctors?" Alec butted in.

"Doctor?" Izzy gasped and almost choked on her drink.

"I'm technically not his doctor anymore. Since he is in remission he gets passed on to the doctor that looks after them, but I do peek at his chart every now and then just to make sure." She smiled up at me and my parents chuckled.

"There is more than meets the eyes Clarissa dear." Magnus interrupted. "Clarissa here is actually the CEO of a major company."

"Oh really? Which company? And how do you have all that time to be a doctor and a CEO?"

"Well you see, she has an acting CEO in her place." Magnus said again.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Alec." My moms eyes widened, Izzy chocks again and my father was silent.

"You my dear are full of surprises!" My mother finally speaks. "Why aren't you doing it yourself? Or your father for that matter?" Oh god, here we go.

"Well I was orphaned at the age of 11. I lost both of my parents to cancer. I didn't get anything until I was 18. And when I inherited the company, I didn't know what to do with it. I got a document from the back that had my fathers will about the company in it. It had so many notes about the employees that could take the role of acting CEO if I didn't want to take it on myself. I had to go through dozens of profiles and pick one. I was so overwhelmed but when I got to Alec's it just clicked. He seemed like the perfect fit for the job." She paused and we were silent. "I never wanted to run a company. I just wanted to save lives, and Alec's done an amazing job with my fathers company. I couldn't have pictured a better acting CEO."

"What happened after you lost them?"

"I was put in the system. Bounced from home to home until I graduated high school. I actually graduated two years early. So I went to college when I was 16, got into medical school, graduated at the top of my class and started my career."

"I'm guessing that's why you are an oncologist."

"Yea, I wanted to be able to save people from the disease that single handedly ruined my life."

"I'm sure you save plenty of lives."

"Like mine." I interrupted.

"What do you mean honey?" My mother said.

"Clary here is actually my bone marrow donor."

"Really Clary?"

"Yea. After you guys came in I had my blood work done to see if I was a match. I figured it couldn't hurt. Turns out I was, so I donated."

"Oh Clary, thank you so much. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you saved my son." My mom had tears in her eyes as she as hugging Clary again.

"She's also doing the same thing for a little boy."

"Really?"

"Yea. He came into the hospital about 4 months ago. Same symptoms as Jace, and he needed a bone marrow transplant. Turns out I was a match for him also. He was an orphan as well, and they didn't have the money for his treatments, so I decided to foster him. He's been with me every since. I pay for his treatment and I pay a homecare nurse to live with me to make sure he is okay."

"You are just an angel Clary." My mom said and I couldn't disagree at all. She was sent to me, and saved me in more ways than one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Clary POV:**

After dinner, we all stayed around the dinner table drinking wine and talking about our lives. I don't know if it was the wine or how comfortable I felt around his family but pretty soon I just started opening up about my past. Now I know I'm not the worst person in the world but I certainly did my fair share of illegal things.

"So Clary, ever been arrested?" Izzy asks, and I'm pretty sure she has warmed up to me.

"Actually yes. A couple times." I don't think they expected that answer cause they were all shocked. "When I was about 12, I was busted for truancy. But I was let off with a warning because of my situation. Second time was for fighting. I was about 13. And the last time was for uh indecent exposure. Not my proudest moment." They all laughed.

"Damn girl. You got a record."

"It was expunged when I turned 18. I'm not proud of the person I turned into after my parents died, but I was only 11, and I was angry at the world, plus I was put in the worst houses possible. If it wasn't for my best friend, Simon, I don't think I would have made it out."

"Are you two still close?" Izzy asks and I smile at the memories.

"He actually died a year after we met. Cancer. I tell you, my life is a sick joke sometimes. I think that's why I'm so determined to save my patients. I lost so many people to cancer that if I can prevent it, I will. Which is why I wanted to be tested for Jace. I wanted to save him. The same reason that I took in Skylar, I wanted to save him, and I could. And they were the two greatest decisions of my life." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I think I better get you home. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yea. I'm on a 24-hour shift starting at 5 at night." We got up from the table and started to say our goodbyes.

"Oh Clary, it was wonderful seeing you again." His mom hugged me, and it felt like a mothers hug for the first time in so many years. After she was done hugging me she hugged Jace and whispered in his ear.

"Well Clary, it was wonderful meeting you. I'm sorry I was such a bitch before, but I have to be in order to scare off the fakes who just want Jace for his money." Izzy gave me a quick hug.

"I understand, but I would never use Jace for his money. I was instantly drawn to him. To be completely honest, when we first met, I didn't even recognize him." We both laugh.

"Really? He normally can't go anywhere without being recognized."

"I know. He was shocked when I didn't recognize him. But I spend most of my time in the hospital. I don't get out much." We said the rest of our goodbyes and made our way to his car.

"What did your mom whisper to you?"

"She said 'don't let her go' and for the first time in my life, I think I'm gonna listen to her advice." He smiled at me, and I was so happy that it was dark so he couldn't see me blush.

When we got back to my house everything was quiet. We made our way up to my room and got into bed. For the first time in so long I felt like I had a family. And it was the greatest feeling I've ever had.

"Hey Jace."

"Yea babe?"

"I'm thinking about adopting Skylar. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"I think you'd make a great mother."

"I just can't imagine him going back into the system. I mean, I know I'm only 21, but I have enough money, and I love him. He's become a part of me, I can't imagine losing him."

"If this is something you really want to do, I say go for it." I leaned up and kissed him and cuddled closer to his side. Before I knew it was falling into a blissful sleep. The next thing I know I'm waking up to a little boy bouncing on my bed.

"Clary! Wake up! Jace is making breakfast!"

"Okay little man, why don't you go help Jace and I'll be down soon." And with that he went running out of my room. I got up and put on my hoodie and made my way downstairs. It was definitely a sight that I could get used to. Jace making breakfast while Skylar sat on the counter and helped.

"Good morning boys." I walked across the kitchen and gave Jace a kiss, and then picked up Skylar.

"Clary, are you and Jace going to get married?" Skylar blurts out and I go absolutely pale. Jace just chuckles as he continues to make breakfast.

"I don't know buddy. We just started seeing each other. That comes farther along down the road."

"Well, if you get married, can I stay with both of you? I don't want to go back." This broke my heart, my decision is final. I will not allow him to go back into the system. I look up at Jace and he has the same look.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. How would you like to stay with me anyway?" His eyes lit up and he got the biggest smile.

"Do you mean it? You want to be my mommy?"

"Absolutely. I love you Skylar."

"I love you too mommy!" I wrapped my arms around him and he returned my hug. My heart just filled with so much joy. I looked up at Jace and he had this expression on his face. He looked right out me, and mouthed _I love you_ and I could have sworn my whole world just stopped. A smile began to slowly spread across my face and before I knew it I mouthed _I love you too_ back at him. Today couldn't get any better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Time Jump-Six Months**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been six months since Jace and I have been together. Thankfully he is in full recovery, and Skylar is not far behind him. Everything is going wonderfully. Except that Jace is going back on tour. This time it's for a little longer. Since Jace and I got together he is basically living at my house, which is wonderful. After a long day at work, there is something so peaceful about coming home and seeing Jace and Skylar playing. Today was an ordinary day. I was working a 12-hour shift, and I had about 30 minutes left until the ER got slammed. Five-car pile up. It was about midnight and they were short of staff, so I was pulled into it. _Damn it._

"What do we have?" I yelled at the nurse.

"Multiple fractures, mostly in the skull. Broken leg, and a amputated left arm."

"I am so not qualified for this." I muttered, but all I have to do is stabilize him until another doctor comes in and takes charge. It took about three hours for me to control the bleeding in the mans brain, and the doctor was stuck in traffic, that was caused by this pile up. _I really hope Jace isn't worried._ It was about 3 am when I was finally allowed to leave. I made my way home and unlocked the door. When I walked in Jace was asleep on the couch, probably fell asleep waiting for me. I walk over to him and slowly kiss his cheek.

"Jace. Wake up, I'm home." He shifted and began to open his eyes. He smiled at me, and I swear I could have melted.

"Hey. I was worried. What happened? Your shift was over 3 hours ago."

"Five-car pile up. It was brutal. I had to stay until another doctor was called in to work on my patient."

"But you're an oncologist. Why were working on body parts?"

"We were short tonight, so I kinda just got dragged in. My guy had multiple skull fracture, broken leg, and an amputated arm. It was gruesome."

"That sounds disgusting. But I'm glad you're home." He kissed me and got up from the couch, as we made out way upstairs.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I have so much blood on me." I looked down at my scrubs and they were covered in blood. I took about a 15-minute shower. As nice as the hot water felt, I just wanted to be wrapped up in Jace's arms. I made my way over to the bed and cuddled up next to him.

"I'm gonna miss having you around." I say and I look up at him.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you too. I was wondering, how much time do you think you can get off from work?"

"I think I can take at least 4 days. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to one of my shows. I'd fly you and Skylar out and you could come to the show and then we could go out, as a family."

"A family?"

"Yea. I mean, if that's okay with you. I already feel like we are."

"It's completely okay with me, but I just never really thought about it like that before." And it was true, we were a little family, but I never really thought about it because I always assumed that Jace would find someone who would fit into his lifestyle better.

"I love you Clary, and I love Skylar too. I couldn't imagine my life without either of you."

"I love you too, but I just assumed that after awhile you'd realize that I don't fit into your lifestyle and you'd find someone who could."

"Clary, I don't want anyone else. It's always been you. From the moment we met in the park. I knew you were different. And I knew that I needed you in my life."

"I'm so glad we met that day."

"Me too. It was the day I realized that I didn't want to die. I wanted to live because I wanted to be with you." I kissed him and we both drifted into a peaceful, knowing that this would be the last time we would sleep in the same bed for a while.

 **Time Jump-One Month**

 **Clary POV:**

This weekend we were going to fly out to California to see Jace and to be completely honest, I was nervous. I hadn't seen him in a month and this is the first time I was traveling with Skylar. But I was also very excited. I missed him, and I didn't feel complete when he was gone.

"Skylar baby, come on we need to leave soon." I called out to him.

"But I don't want to mommy." He pouted, but I knew it was because he was missing Jace also. He got so used to having him around, that this month he was so moppy.

"But if you hurry up, we get to see Jace sooner!" I knew this would spark a flame under his butt!

"Otay!" He yelled with the biggest smile as he made his way to the door. I locked the door, and met Izzy at the car. She had agreed to take us to the airport.

"Thank you so much for doing this Izzy. I owe you one."

"It's my pleasure Clary. You don't owe me anything."

"Oh, so you don't want a chance to take me shopping? That's a relief." I teased her, but I knew she'd wanted to do that for some time now.

"Oh I'm so taking that favor from you now! This is so exciting!" She drove us to the airport and left. Two hours late Skylar and I boarded the plan. The flight was long but it wasn't that bad. Skylar had fallen asleep. And I read one of my books. Jace promised to meet us at the airport to pick us up. The plan finally landed and Skylar and I walked off and over towards the entrance. There was a mob of people, and I can only assume that's where Jace was. Skylar and I made our way over there and security immediately started to contain the situation. Skylar instantly spotted Jace and made a run for it.

"Jace!" He screamed and everyone turned their head. Skylar went barreling into his arms and Jace picked him up.

"Hey buddy. I missed you. Where is Clary?" He pointed back towards me, and I slowly made my way over. I kissed him and instantly I knew that would be on the cover of some magazine but I really didn't care at this point. I had missed him and it was so good being back in his arms.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely." We made our way out of the airport and back to his car. We got to the hotel that the band was staying at and made our way up to his room. Skylar had hit a wall shortly after we got in the car, so I carried him up and tucked him in bed. It was about 11 at night when Jace and I finally laid down in bed. For the first time I could see us being a family. I could see a bright future for Jace, Skylar and I and I wanted it more than anything in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Jace POV:**

I had to wake up extra early and get to the stadium that we were preforming in tonight. I didn't have the heart to wake Clary up so I left a note on the mirror. Today wasn't just any normal day. I was going to ask Clary to marry me at our show tonight and I was freaking out. Thankfully my family was flying in today to be there and see it. It was about 4 in the afternoon when I got a call from Izzy.

"Hey Iz. Did you guys just get in?"

"Yea. We're on our way to the hotel to get Clary and Skylar. We're going out to dinner before you're show. Are you okay?"

"Yea. Just extra nervous."

"Don't be. She's going to say yes. You already know that."

"I know but I'm still nervous. I'm not just getting Clary, but Skylar as well. You know that I've never been the type to want to have a family of my own, but she's different and so is Skylar and I don't want to mess anything up."

"Jace, you love her right?"

"Absolutely."

"And you love Skylar as well?"

"Yes."

"Than there is nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

"Alright, thanks Iz. Text me when you get here."

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up to notice that Jace wasn't in bed. I look around and see there is a note on the mirror

" _Clary, I didn't have to heart to wake you, I had to get ready for the show tonight, but Izzy and my family are coming. They'll be here hopefully around 4. See you tonight. Love Jace"_

God he was the best. Skylar and I got up and just hung around the hotel until I got a call from Izzy saying that they were here and that we were all going out to dinner. Skylar and I got dressed and headed down to the lobby of the hotel. We met up with his whole family, greeted each other and left for the restaurant.

By the time we were all done we were off to Jace's show. It started at 8, and we were cutting it rather close. We made it backstage to see Jace and the band waiting to go on stage.

"Jace!" Skylar screamed and the whole band turned.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it." He leaned over and kissed me. "We have to go on but I'll see you guys soon." And with that he was up on stage preforming. It was about an hour into the concert when they took a little break and Jace started speaking.

"Alright guys, I have some special guests backstage that I would like to introduce to you all. Clary, Skylar would you like to join me?" I instantly went pale and before I knew it Izzy was pushing us on stage. Skylar and I made our way on stage and over to Jace.

"What is going on?" I asked as I gave him a hug.

"Well everyone I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Clary and Skylar." The audience cheers. "I have something really important that I want to say" He dropped the mic so that the moment would be a little more private. "Clarissa Fray, I'm gonna make this short and sweet, I don't want to live another day without you in my life" He lifted the mic back up to his mouth and he had a ring in the other hand. "would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said in the mic and the whole stadium erupted. I was so shocked that I could speak I just nodded my head and embraced him and gave him a kiss.

"Ewwww!"Skylar yelled before he joined in our embrace. "Does that mean you want to be my daddy?" There were a bunch of awes from the crowd.

"That's what it means little man."

"Yay! I get a family!" We all hugged and Skylar and I exited the stage where his family was. His mother was crying, and Izzy was jumping up and down with joy. I honestly couldn't have pictured my life any differently and now Jace was going to be in it permanently. What more could a girl ask for?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **Time Jump-Four Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been four months since Jace proposed to me and I am still in shock. We spent four days together before I had to be back. Over all it was the perfect vacation. I got to spend time with my family. And to top it all off, next week the adoption would be finalized. Jace and I had discussed it before we left California and we decided that Skylar would get his last name. I know it seems crazy because we aren't even married yet, but we also don't care because we know we'll be married as soon as we can and Skylar will be ours, it makes perfect sense.

Next month Jace would be coming home and I couldn't wait. It's been such a long five months without him, and I know Skylar misses him too. Skylar has made so much progress in the last five months that we didn't need our homecare nurse anymore, but she took such a liking to Skylar she didn't want to leave, so she is now his nanny.

I was in the middle of another 24-hour shift when a young girl was rushed into the ER. I immediately recognized her. It was Morgan. I hadn't seen her in here much the last couple months. She was getting treatment at her house to make it more comfortable for her. I picked up her chart to see that her body had built up immunity to the last batch of chemo. They started her on a different and much stronger batch about a month ago, and from what I see it looks like its working.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Harper. I don't know if you recognize me but I was your daughter's doctor for some time. Can you tell me what happened?" I ask the parents.

"We were checking up on her because she didn't come down for her treatment and we found her not breathing in her bed."

"Okay. I'm going to go check up on her and I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I can." They nodded and I headed back down the hall. I was informed that she revived but fell into a coma. The dose of the chemo that she was taking weakened her heart causing it to fail. She would have to be under 24-hour watch for the next couple days to make sure that she doesn't have a relapse.

 **Time Jump-One Month**

 **Clary POV:**

Morgan was still in the hospital, and she hasn't woken up. I never wanted to be the barer of bad news but it doesn't look good for her. I finished my shift around 1 am and went straight home. Today was not a good day. I thought Morgan had such a good chance of coming through this, but now she's in a coma in the hospital and it doesn't look like she'll last another week. I walk up to my door, unlock it and enter. I am in such a trance that when I walk into my bedroom and strip and just get in bed in my underwear I wasn't aware of the body in bed with me.

"Miss me?" He asked and I immediately knew it was Jace.

"Jace! What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow night." I kissed him and never wanted to let him go.

"I got an earlier flight. I wanted to see you. You look like you've had a rough day. Is everything okay?"

"You remember that one patient that you met in the hospital?"

"Yea."

"She was rushed in today. I don't think she's going to make it."

"I'm sorry babe."

"I was so optimistic about her."

"I know, but things could still get turned around."

"It's highly unlikely." I sigh and he pulls me in closer.

"You're still allowed to be optimistic." He kissed the top of my head and before I knew it I was fast asleep in the comforts of his arms.

The next morning I woke up and Jace wasn't there again. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, he wasn't there either. I hear laughter coming from the other room and I walk towards it. When I get to the doorway I se Skylar and Jace playing around.

"Hey there boys." I walk over and kiss them both.

"Hi mommy! Daddy and I were just playing! You wanna join?" I could totally get used to hearing him say those words.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to get to work. I'll be back tonight though."

"You're always leaving me mommy."

"I know, but I'm getting time off soon and I'll get to spend more time with you!"

"Yay!" He went running into the kitchen once Ashley had called him for his medicine.

"Are you really getting time off soon?" Jace got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yea. I've built up enough vacation days. I never use them, but the hospital is insisting that I take them."

"Perfect timing. My family wants to take a vacation up at our lake house. You wanna join?"

"Sounds great. I'm sure Skylar would love that."

"What would I love?" He came running in and crashing into our legs.

"A vacation!"

"Will you be there mommy?"

"Yes! It's a family vacation!" He started jumping up and down and Jace and I couldn't help but laugh. I went upstairs and put on my scrubs. I tied my hair up in a bun and headed back downstairs.

"Alright, I should be home around 2. Skylar behave and listen to daddy." I kissed Skylar on the headed and then headed over to Jace. "Don't wait up okay. I'll be home late. Love you boys." I heard them say they love me too as I headed out the door.

Everything was pretty quiet at the hospital for the most part. I did my usual rounds and checked on my patients. It was nearing midnight when an alarm started to sound. _This isn't good._ This only alarm goes off when someone has entered the building and we're in danger. We immediately went into lockdown and I grabbed my phone and texted Jace.

 _"The hospital has been put on lockdown. I don't know what's going on, but I just wanted you to know that I love you."_

The lights went out. There were screams and gunshots. And the next thing I remember hearing was a blast. Everything was in chaos and all I could think about is how I'm not going to be able to marry Jace or watch Skylar grow up. This is the end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Jace POV:**

I was sitting on the couch, it was about midnight. Clary told me not to wait up, but I can't help it. I like to be here when she gets home. I hear my phone go off, and it's from Clary:

 _"The hospital has been put on lockdown. I don't know what's going on, but I just wanted you to know that I love you."_

Oh my god. This can't be happening. She has to be okay. I immediately call Izzy.

"Iz, I know it's late but I really need you to come to Clary's. I'm freaking out."

"Jace, what is going on?"

"She texted me. She said the hospital has been put on lock down. She told me she loved me. I think something is happening and I'm freaking out."

"Okay. I'll get everyone and we'll be there soon."

"Thank you Izzy." Half an hour later they are all in Clary's living room and I can't stop pacing. She hasn't texted me back and I just keep hearing the police sirens going in the background.

"Daddy." I hear a faint voice from the stairs. I look back and Skylar is standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing up?"

"The sirens woke me up. Are they at the hospital? Is mommy okay?"

"I'm not sure bud. I haven't gotten any news." Just as I say that there is knock on the door. I ask Ashley to take Skylar back upstairs and I head to the door. There is an eerie silence. I open the door and there is a cop on the other side.

"Hello. Is this Clarissa Fray's residence?"

"Yes."

"Who lives here?"

"I do sir."

"What is your relationship with Ms. Fray?"

"She's my fiancé."

"I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Fray is in the hospital down the street and it has been taken hostage. We have no details about who took it or what is going on. But we just wanted to inform those who it affects." With that he turned around and walked away.

"What the hell. How can they not know anything? That's their job." I was freaking out. I don't know what to do. I start pacing and breathing heavier.

"Jace, you need to breath. This isn't helping anyone. She's tough. She's been through a lot of shit and always pulled through. She can pull through this too." Izzy was right, but I was still scared.

 **Clary POV:**

It's been two hours since the hospital was put on lockdown. So far nobody in my wing was hurt but it was only a matter of time until the gunman reached us, and I had a plan. I was going to kill the bastard. Another hour passed and through the silence there came a shattering noise. He had shot through the glass that was blocking us from the rest of the hospital. I looked up and the man was only a couple inches taller than me. I could totally take him. I looked around the station for a needle, and I had found one that was meant for a patient in order to sedate them. He came around to the station and told us all to face the wall. He went down the line, passing some women until he got to Aline. He told her to turn around, but she refused. He shot her in the head. Finally he got to me.

"Turn around." I listened even though everything in me told me to disobey him, but I had to think about Jace and Skylar. "What's your name baby?"

"Clary."

"Well well well Clary, tonight is your lucky night. You're coming with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. I tried to fight him off but he slapped me. I fell to the ground where he got on top of me and started fussing with my scrubs. I did whatever I could think of to try and get him off. He punched me in the face and I could feel the blood trailing down my face. I could hear the other ladies screaming and crying and he turned his head and I took the needle out and stabbed him in the neck. He screamed but before he could do anything he was slumped over on the floor. I turned around and there were sobs coming from the entire floor. I immediately called the police and told them that it was safe to come in. I didn't even bother grabbing my things, I ran as fast as I could out of the hospital. I kept running until I was in front of my house. There were so many cars here. I can only assume Jace had called his family. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I flew open.

"Jace."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Jace POV:**

It was now 3 in the morning and still no news about the hospital. I was starting to get really worried. We all sat in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever until there was a knock at the door. I ran to it and opened it. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Jace." There she was. She look disheveled and out of it, there was blood running down her face, but all I could do was pull her into a hug.

"Oh my god Clary. I was so worried. What the hell happened?"

"The hospital went on lockdown. And the next thing we all know the lights are out and there are screams and gunshots and more screams. It took him about two hours to even reach our wing, but when he got there he shot through the glass. He made is line up against the wall." She was in tears now. She looked so scared. "He told Aline to go with him but she refused. He shot her. He shot her in the head. He killed her." She was so close to hyperventilating. "Then he got to me and he asked me the same question. I went with him. He hit me, and through me on the ground and he started pulling on my close. The other women started crying and he turned his head for a second and I grabbed a needled and stuck it in his neck. He was out cold. I couldn't stay so I ran. I just ran home." I pulled her into a hug and I rubbed her back trying to console her.

"We have to get the police here. You need to tell them." She nodded and I led her over to the couch. Izzy pulled her into a hug and I went into the kitchen to make the call. About 10 minutes later the police were at our door. They came in and took her statement. She was still shaken up and she really couldn't calm down. It was about 5 in the morning before the police left.

"Hey guys. There are plenty of rooms upstairs if you want to catch some sleep."

"Okay. Clary, we're really glad you're safe." My mom gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. Everyone filed upstairs but Clary and I stayed downstairs for a little while.

"I'm so glad you're safe babe. I was so worried."

"Jace, I was so terrified."

"I know you were, but you were amazing."

"It brought back so many memories."

"Of what babe?"

"Well, when I was 15, I ran away from my foster home. They were abusive and I didn't want to be there anymore. So I ran. I slept on the streets for a few nights. But one night I was walking around and this man stopped me. He grabbed me and threw me up against a wall. He started hitting me and fussing with my clothes. Before anything happened I ended up breaking his nose, it gave me time to run away, but tonight was the exact same thing."

"It's okay babe. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Come on, why don't you get a shower and we could get some sleep." She nods and I pick her up bridal style and I make my way upstairs. She nestles her head against my chest and my heart nearly breaks for her. She's been through everything, yet she can never catch a break.

The next morning I wake up and Clary is peacefully sleeping next to me. I give her a soft kiss on her head before I get up and go downstairs. My mom made breakfast for everyone. I walk down and I go over and pick up Skylar.

"Where is mommy?"

"She's still sleeping buddy. She had a rough time at work last night."

"Okay." I put him down and he goes back to Ashley so he can take his medicine.

"How is she doing?" Izzy asks.

"She's still really freaked out. She told me last night that a similar situation happened to her when she was younger, so it brought back a flood of memories."

"That poor girl." My mom said.

"Jace?" I turn around and see Clary standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." She was about to continue until a knock at the door interrupted her. We all get up and make our way to the living room. When I opened the door there was a cop standing there.

"Hello, is Clarissa Fray here?"

"Yes. I'm right here." Clary stepped out from behind me.

"We need you down at the station."

"What? Why? I already gave you my statement."

"Yes, but Ms. Fray. You killed a man, although it was out of self defense, we still need you to come down to the station."

"Alright. Let me grab my things." She ran upstairs and in less than 5 minutes she was back at my side. She was wearing a pair of sweats with an oversized hoodie and her hair was tied up in a bun. "Jace, can you come with me?"

"Absolutely."

We made it to the station and they questioned her some more. We were stuck there for two hours. By the time we got back it was already after 2 in the afternoon. My family was still there, we walked in and Skylar was playing with them in the living room. Clary walked over and gave him a huge hug, and cuddled with him on the couch. Clary's phone started ringing and she got up and left the room, she was back less than two minutes later.

"Who was that?" I asked as she makes her way over to me.

"The hospital. They are giving me a week off. They said I deserved it."

"They're right." I kissed her head and she sunk down on the couch. I knew she was still freaked out, but I couldn't do anything but be there for her.

"Clary dear, has Jace asked you about coming with us to our lake house?"

"Yes, and we would love too."

"I think this is the perfect time. We can leave tomorrow if you want too."

"I think that's exactly what I need right now."

The next day we were off to the lake house and I was so excited. Although I technically live with Clary and Skylar, it would be nice to get away from the city and just be a normal family. No late night shifts at the hospital, no screaming fans. I'm not famous and Clary isn't a hero. We're just two people in love who want to have a normal family vacation. It was exactly the life I always wanted but never knew I did until I met her. Everything seemed perfect in this moment, and nothing could destroy us. Not cancer, not a lunatic who breaks into hospitals, nothing because we're together and that's all we need.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Time Jump-Two Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Everything was getting back to normal at the hospital. All the repairs were complete and everyone seemed to be getting back into the swing of things. Unfortunately Morgan didn't make it. A week after the intrusion her parents decided to take her off of life support. I went to the funeral, and it was the saddest thing I've ever been too. The atmosphere in the hospital was still tense. Everyone who witnessed something had a certain edge to them. We all kept looking over our shoulders whenever there was an emptiness, its hard getting over something like that, and I had nightmares every now and then.

I had just finished my shift and was on my way home. Nothing exciting happened, but since I barely get any sleep I was exhausted. I unlocked the door and walked in. Jace was in the kitchen making dinner, and Skylar was running around like he as on a sugar rush.

"Mommy! Play with me mommy!" He was screaming and it was giving me a splitting headache.

"After dinner baby. Mommy needs a nap first." I walked into the kitchen and gave Jace a kiss. "What did you give him that he is so wound up?"

"Absolutely nothing. Ashley has said he's been like this all day."

"I'm going to go upstairs and sleep until dinner is ready. I'm exhausted." I gave him a kiss and headed up stairs. I changed out of my scrubs and lay down on my bed. Slowly I let the sleepiness take me into hopefully a dreamless sleep.

 _He grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hallway. Before I knew it he had slapped me, and I was on the ground. He continued to hit me and punch me and I couldn't fit him off. He was way stronger, and he was on top of me. He was pulling my clothes off and the next thing I know I'm naked and he's forcing himself on me. I can't get away. I can't seem to fight him. I'm paralyzed. I close my eyes hoping that he'll disappear._

The next thing that's happening is I'm being shaken. I open my eyes and Jace is in front of me.

"Hey, everything is okay. You're safe." He pulled me into a hug and I cried for what seemed like hours. When I finally pulled back he looked me in the eyes. "Still the same nightmare?"

"Yea." I manage to squeak out.

"Everything will be okay. Come on, dinner is ready." I got out of bed and went downstairs. Everything didn't seem okay. It felt like something had changed, but I don't know what. Everything felt different, and something felt wrong. After dinner, Jace and I were washing the dishes and started talking about my nightmares.

"Clary, I think you should talk to someone about what you went through."

"I've been thinking about that, but I'm kinda skeptical of it. I don't think it'll work."

"You won't know until you try. If after a few sessions you don't feel like it's helping you don't have to go back."

"Okay. I'll make an appointment tomorrow." I gave him a kiss and went back to bed. I wasn't safe awake or asleep. The memories followed me everywhere. I saw Aline's face in everyone. I heard the gunshots in fireworks, and I heard to screams on the streets. I felt like I was constantly looking over my shoulder but no matter where I looked, I couldn't escape. I was trapped.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Clary POV:**

I took Jace's advice and made an appointment to meet with a therapist. I don't know how much it'll help, but Jace was right, I wouldn't know until I tried. It had been a week and I was on my way to the appointment. I was nervous because I had never been to one. Not even after my parents died, the system wasn't to keen on getting orphans into expensive therapy sessions.

"Clarissa Fray?" I stood up and made my way into the room. It was rather homey. I was still a little guarded but she seemed like a nice women. "Hello, Clarissa, I'm Dr. Morris."

"Hello, please call me Clary."

"So Clary, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Wow. That must be exciting."

"Sometimes."

"So what brings you here today?"

"Well, my fiancé thought it would be a good idea to come talk to someone about recent events that have happened in my life."

"And what recent events would that be?"

"The hostage situation that happened at the hospital a couple months ago. I was there."

"Oh wow."

"Yea, I'm actually the one who killed the intruder."

"That can be quite a burden to carry."

"I feel like I can't escape. I feel like I see him everywhere, and I keep having the same nightmare over and over again."

"What's the nightmare?"

"He keeps hitting me, and he throws me to the ground, and he gets on top of me. He starts fussing with my clothes and I can't get away, its like I'm paralyzed."

"Did something like that actually happen?"

"Yes. Twice actually."

"When?"

"The night of the intrusion at the hospital, and once when I was 15."

"Okay. We'll talk about that another time. For the rest of this session I want to know a little more about you. So you said this was your fiancé's idea? How long have you been engaged?"

"About 7 months."

"How did you two meet?"

"We actually met at a park. He was sitting in a tree and I was underneath it drawing."

"What's his name?"

"Jace Herondale."

"Oh, the musician. Very nice. Do you guys have a date set for the wedding?"

"Not yet. We haven't really had time to talk about the wedding lately. I haven't even been dress shopping yet."

"Do you know why it's taking you so long to start planning?"

"We've both been very busy. We already live together and we have a son. At this point marriage is the last thing on our minds. Of course we want to get married but we aren't in a rush."

"How old is your son?"

"He is four. We adopted him a couple months ago."

"May I ask why?"

"He came into the hospital one day and showed all the signs of having blood cancer, and he needed a bone marrow transplant, turns out I was a match. The foster system didn't want to pay for it, so I fostered him so I could pay for his treatments. I fell in love with him, and so did Jace. We decided that we were going to adopt him."

"So, after talking about you're life, you've clearly had a lot happen, but would you say that you are unhappy with your life?"

"Not at all. I couldn't be happier. I have an amazing fiancé who I love more than anything, I have an amazing son that I get to call mine, and I get to save lives. I don't think I could complain about anything in my life because after everything I've been through I have a family that I honestly never thought I'd get."

"I know you've had a rough couple months Clary, and that's completely understandable, but I want you to go home and appreciate everything you have in your life. Forget about the patients that you lost, forget about the intruder that gave you these nightmares, forget about everything, and just look at the good. If you are still having a hard time after two weeks, I want you to come back in and we'll talk. But for right now, I want you to enjoy everything you have and stop worrying about what's happened. I think you are a bit paranoid and that's what's causing your nightmares. Get up in the morning and kiss your fiancé, when you get home from work play with your son, and when you go to bed at night think of the amazing day you've hard regardless of all the shit that's happened."

"Okay. I'll try my best." I got up and I walked out of her office and went to my car. Before I started it I sat there for a couple minutes and reflected on what she had said. I was paranoid, and it scared the shit out of me because I felt like it was going to happen again. I was so worked up all the time that I wasn't sleeping well, and I was missing out on all the amazing things that were happening. I started my car and headed home. When I got home I walked in to see Skylar sleeping on the couch and Jace was cleaning up his mess.

"Hey, how was the session?"

"It actually went really well."

"That's great. Dinner is almost ready. I made your favorite."

"Tacos?!"

"Absolutely!" I went over and wrapped my arms around his neck and got on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. In this moment I realized what Dr. Morris had said was true. I have become to wrapped up in being paranoid that I have been missing out on my family, and kissing Jace this way was something I missed so much.

"I love you." He said between kisses.

"I love you too Jace." For right now, my life was amazing and I wasn't going to let that bastard ruin it from the grave. I was going to start planning my wedding, and I was going to spend more time with Skylar and I was going to save as many lives as I could because I'm still here. I didn't die that night, he did and I was going to live the best life possible with the most amazing family ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Clary POV:**

For the past two weeks I've been in full wedding mode. We picked a day, and that meant that I had 6 months to plan this thing to perfection. Money wasn't a problem. Between Jace and I we could have rented Disney World if we really wanted too. Today I was going out with Izzy and Jace's mom to look at wedding dresses.

"Try this one on!" Izzy shouted as she held up a huge princess ball gown.

"Come on Iz, you know that isn't me at all." I said as I went searching through the racks again.

"Okay, how about this one?" She held up a semi sparkly gown that had sheer lace long sleeves and was a fit and flare. It was gorgeous, but I didn't think I could pull it off.

"I don't think I could pull that off Iz. That's meant for like Malibu Barbie, and I'm not her at all."

"I'm putting it in the pile and you will try it on. I know it'll look fabulous on you." She placed it on the rack with the other 13 dresses that were picked out for me. I tried dress after dress on and they either made me look like I was a midget, or that I was an old prude. "Okay, its time for my favorite dress!" She squealed and I knew I couldn't back out of it now. I put the dress on and turned around to look in the mirror. It took my breath away. It made me look like my age, and it fit every curve perfectly. It was sexy, but elegant, and it was everything I was looking for. _Damn it Izzy._ I took a deep breath and walked out to the showing area.

"Oh my god that dress is literally perfect!" She shouted and I blushed. Izzy always knew what would look good on me, and sometimes I hated her for that.

"I have to agree Izzy. This dress is absolutely perfect. I love it."

"Yay! Alright it's time to accessorize you!" She went and grabbed a vale and a crown and put my hair halfway up. I turned around and gasped.

"Oh my god Clary, you look gorgeous!" Jace's mom started to cry and Izzy was looking at me like a proud mamma knowing she had just found the most amazing wedding dress out. We bought the dress and headed home. I had to keep the dress with Jace's mom so that Jace or Skylar didn't see it. When I got home I had the biggest smile on my face. I walked inside and Skylar and Jace were on the couch watching a movie.

"Why are you so happy mommy?" Skylar asked as he ran over to me.

"Cause mommy found her wedding dress today!"

"Where is it?" Jace asked as he got up and came to give me a kiss.

"It's with someone. I knew you'd try and sneak a peek if I brought it home." He smirked and kissed my temple.

"Smart girl, cause I totally would have. Hey Clary, I got a call from my manager today. He wants to set up a small tour. I told him that I would have to talk to you about it before I committed to anything."

"How long would it be?"

"It would only be two months. He just wants us to get back out there and do a couple shows. We are releasing a new album soon and he thinks this would be a good time to promote it."

"When would you leave?"

"Sometime in the next two weeks."

"I think it sounds great. Go for it."

"You don't mind planning this wedding without me for awhile?"

"Of course not. I'll have Izzy help, or your mom."

"Thanks babe." He gave me a kiss. "I have to go call my manager back. Whatever you want for dinner is fine with me, but can you please get something started for me?"

"Absolutely!" He walked out into the other room and I ordered a pizza.

"Okay. Everything is set. Did you start dinner?"

"Yea. It should be here in 25 minutes."

"What'd you get?"

"Pizza!" I smile and he laughs at me for being so excited about pizza, but I'm not one of those crazy brides that goes on a diet so they can fit into their wedding dress. I will eat whatever I want because why not!

 **Time Jump-One Month Later**

 **Jace POV:**

I've been on tour for a month now, and I forgot how much I missed touring. It was so freeing and hearing all the fans cheer for me was a high that I could never replace. We were currently in Detroit, and we were getting ready for an interview.

"Hello boys, its wonderful to have you on the show today. How come you guys took a hiatus from touring?" The boys already decided that I would be the one that was going to answer the questions.

"Well, I had some personal issues that I needed to take care of before I could leave, and we were working on our new album. We were all so focused on it and it took a long time to finish, but now that we're back we can't wait to show the fans some of our new stuff. We hope they like it."

"Are the personal issues having to do with your health again?"

"Not this time. I am in full recovery thankfully. My fiancé and I had some things we had to work through. But we made it, and now we're in the middle of planning our wedding. Well, she's in the middle of planning the wedding, I really haven't done much." We laughed and I thought back to her and Skylar and how much I had missed them.

"Okay, well we opened the lines for fans to call in and ask some questions. You boys ready?" We nodded and the first called came on. The questions were either directed at my relationship with Clary or towards to band. Nothing really special. I bunch of girls crying that I was now 'off the market' or when our band was going to put on a show in their town. The interview was over and we made our way back to the hotel. I collapsed on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

 **Clary POV:**

With Jace being gone, it was really hard to juggle everything by myself. Even though Ashley was wonderful, it was hard balancing work, Skylar and the wedding. Skylar was the hardest, he missed Jace so much that some days he would just break down and cry for hours.

"Skylar, daddy will be home soon, but for now you really need to listen to me." I tried to get him dressed so that we could go out for a family dinner with Jace's family.

"But mommy I want daddy!"

"I know you do buddy, but we're going to see Aunt Izzy!" he perked up a little bit and ran upstairs to get dressed. I was walking towards the living room when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dr. Fray, I'm sorry to call on your day off but we really need you for a consult and were wondering if you could come in for about an hour?"

"Yea, of course. I'll be there." I hung up the phone and called Izzy. "Hey Iz, I'm needed for a consult at the hospital, can I drop Skylar off with you and meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"Of course." I thanked her and hung up. After I dropped Skylar off with Izzy I made my way to the hospital. I got there and they gave me chart. This little girl was about 2 years old and was complaining of severe pain and vomiting blood. She came from the same orphanage that Skylar was from, and it immediately made my eyes water. I went in and talked to her. She was the sweetest little angel I have ever met. Her name was Ellie and she had the cutest red curls I've ever seen. It actually reminds me of what I looked like as a child. I left the room and immediately called Jace.

"Hey babe. What's up? I thought you were out to dinner with my family right now."

"I was called in for a consult on a little 2 year old girl." I wasn't done talking but I paused and I think he knew something was up.

"And?"

"She's an orphan. From the same orphanage as Skylar."

"And?"

"Babe I want to foster her. They won't pay for her treatment."

"Okay. Do it."

"Seriously? You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? You did the same thing with Skylar and look how well that turned out." I had the biggest smile on my face. He was seriously the best.

"Thank you so much! I love you! Have fun at your show tonight!"

"I love you too." I could tell he was smiling on the other end, and I knew that this was going to be another addition to our family.

I got in my car and made my way to the restaurant. I went inside and found where Jace's family was.

"Why are you so happy?" Izzy asked.

"I'm gonna foster another child. She was the one who I consulted with today. She's two and her name is Ellie and she's an orphan. They won't pay for her treatment so I'm going too."

"Does Ellie have red hair like you mommy?"

"Yes she does."

"I remember her from the house we lived in."

"You lived with her Skylar?"

"Yea. I was there when they brought her back. Her daddy died before she was born and her mommy died giving birth to her."

"How do you know all of that buddy?"

"I listen mommy." We all laughed.

"Does Jace know?"

"Yea. I called him. He thinks it's a great idea. I mean, it worked out so well with Skylar." Dinner went on without anything-special happening. Skylar and I made it home and we immediately went straight to bed.

The next morning I got dressed in my scrubs and went to the hospital. I was meeting with social services to try and foster Ellie. Everything went rather smoothly except for the fact that she's in a more serious situation and has to stay at the hospital for the next month. She seems like a tough girl and I hope she pulls through this.

 **Time Jump-One Month**

 **Clary POV:**

So far everything with Ellie was going well. She was being released today to come home, with me. Ashley would take her position as homecare nurse for Ellie now, and I couldn't be more grateful for her. Jace had gotten back yesterday and he was already taking a liking to Ellie, and how couldn't you? She was the cutest little redhead that I had ever seen. To anyone who didn't know our situation they would assume that both these kids were Jace's and I's.

It was about two weeks after Ellie had gotten released when she started to decline again. She didn't want to go back to the hospital and I didn't blame her. Everything there was so depressing, especially for a 2 year old. It was about midnight, and Jace and I were sitting in the living room talking about his tour. We didn't have a lot of time to talk before and now seemed like the perfect time. When out of nowhere there was a scream. Jace and I looked at each other and went running. We entered Ellie's room and saw Skylar yelling.

"Skylar, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see if Ellie wanted to play, but she isn't waking up." I rush over to Ellie and she isn't breathing.

"Jace, call 911, she needs to be rushed to the hospital." Jace calls 911 and in a record time they are at the house and taking Ellie to the hospital. We were sitting in the waiting room when a doctor came to talk to us.

"Dr. Fray are you here for Ellie?"

"Yes." He had that look on his face and I grabbed Jace's hand preparing myself for the absolute worst.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Fray, but she was already gone when she got here." I broke down and if Jace weren't there I'm sure I would have fallen to the ground. She was only two years old. She didn't deserve to die, she didn't deserve to have this horrible disease talk over her life. My poor Ellie had spent her two years on Earth in pain and being drugged up and never got a real childhood, and she never would now.

The next week I spent planning her funeral. It wasn't going to be big. It was going to be Jace, Skylar, Ashley, and Jace's family plus me. Although we didn't have Ellie for a while, she was still apart of this family no matter what. It was a short ceremony, but it was full of love and celebration because Ellie was a special little girl, and although I didn't get a chance to have her be an actual part of my family she will always be the daughter that I always wanted.

After the funeral everyone came back to my house to just hang out and catch up. I went straight upstairs to change and to get away from everyone for a little while.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Jace walks into our room and I don't bother to turn around.

"No. Not at all." I take off my dress and pull a pair of leggings on and an over sized hoodie.

"I'm so sorry Clary. I know how much she meant to you. Hell, she meant a lot to me too and I only knew her for a little while." He walked over and pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready."

And with that he left and I sat down on the bed thinking about a future that no longer included Ellie and for the first time since she died I broke down. Learning to live without someone is the hardest thing anyone can do. I've had to do it three times in my life and it'll never get any easier. First my mom, than my dad, followed by Simon and now Ellie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Time Jump-Four Months-Wedding Week**

 **Clary POV:**

It was my last shift at the hospital before I took the week off before my wedding. Everything was planned, and coming together, and things at the hospital were relatively normal. I finished my shift around 5 in the morning and I made my way home. It had been a hard shift; I ended up having to pull another 24-hour shift due to shortage of staff. I was exhausted and I just couldn't wait for a week where I could relax and not have to worry about anything but my wedding. I walked into my home and was greeted to an unusual sound. Someone was in the kitchen so I made my way through the living room to see Skylar and Jace making breakfast.

"What are you boys doing up at this hour?" I asked as I took a seat next to Skylar.

"We made you breakfast mommy!" Skylar shouted.

"I can see that! What's the special occasion?"

"When you told me you had to do another 24-hour shift I figured it'd be nice for you to come home to a nice breakfast. Kind of like a 'yay I finally get a break' celebration. Plus we are getting married in a week, so that's pretty important too." Jace said and he smirked at me.

"I think those are perfect reasons, and I see you made my favorite. Pancakes!" Jace handed me a plate full of pancakes followed by a plate for Skylar. We sat down and had a meal as a family for the first time in a long time. When we were done I got up to put the dishes away.

"What do you think you're doing Clarissa?" I heard from behind me and Jace grabbed the plates out of my hand.

"I was going to do the dishes."

"Nope. Go upstairs and go to bed. Skylar and I got this. Right buddy?" I turned and Skylar just nodded his head. I gave Jace and Skylar a kiss before heading upstairs, and when my head hit the pillow I drifted off into a peaceful sleep feeling more excited for the next week than I had ever felt before.

 **Time Jump-Rehearsal Dinner**

 **Jace POV:**

Tonight was the night of Clary and I's rehearsal dinner. To say this week was really chaotic would be an understatement. Clary was constantly freaking out that nothing was getting accomplished and I wasn't much of a help to her. I was spending more and more time at the recording studio working with the band and starting our new album.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Izzy stood up and was about to make a speech. "So I know I'm not very good at speeches and since I have to make one tomorrow and the wedding I figured that I could practice tonight." We all laughed and waited for her to continue. "When I first met Clary I was a real bitch. But the more I got to know you the more I realized that you are without a doubt the greatest person that I have ever got the opportunity to meet. I'm so glad that Jace met you. Not only did you save his life but you also brought him back to life. I've never seen him so happy in his life, and you are the reason for it. I couldn't have pictured anyone better for him to settle down with and start a family. Personally I never thought that he would find anyone that wasn't after his money, but he found you and I couldn't be more excited to for us to become sisters. I love you both so much and I'm so excited to see what the future hold for your family." Izzy had tears in her eyes and so did Clary.

"Oh my god Izzy that was perfect! I love you so much! You are the sister that I always wanted!" Clary got up and made her way over to Izzy and gave her a huge hug. After they both sat down Alec stood up.

"Alright, now its my turn. Although I never knew it, I've known Clary for years, and I have to say I have liked her from the start. Even though I didn't know her very well, or met you in person before I always knew that I liked you. And finally being able to met you and talk to you I like you even more. I to was skeptical of Jace ever finding someone who would love him for who he was. Everyone seems to be out for his money, but not you. And that's not just because you are richer than him, it's because you truly have his best intrest at heart and I couldn't ask for anyone better for him. I'm so happy that we are welcoming you into our family because you deserve it." Who knew that Alec was so sensitive.

"Aw Alec, you are the sweetest! I can't believe I get you as a brother!" Clary shrieked as she stood up and gave him a hug!

The rest of the night went by so smoothly and by the end we were all saying our goodbye. Including Clary and I. It was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, according to Clary so I was spending the night at my parents while she went home. Not being able to go to sleep next to her was hard. I had spent months falling asleep next to her and now my bed felt so empty without her.

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up this morning feeling incredibly nervous! Izzy spent the night with me so that we could start getting ready as soon as possible and she did not waste any time at all to jump into making me look like a bride.

"Come on Clary you have to sit still! I can't get your hair right if you keep moving!" Izzy sounded so frustrated but I just couldn't sit still. I was getting married today!

"I'm so sorry Iz but I'm getting married today, I'm so excited!" I almost shouted back but tried my hardest to keep it quiet. After what felt like forever Izzy was finally done with my hair and make up. Now it's time for the dress, when there is a knock at the door. Iz opens it up to find Jace's parents there.

"Hello Izzy, how is Clary doing?" His mom asks.

"She is extremely excited!" Izzy laughs as she lets them in.

"Oh Clary dear, you look absolutely wonderful!"

"Thank you so much! How is Jace doing?"

"He is just as excited as you are hunny."

"I feel like we're already married, but this makes it actually real and I'm just excited to be his wife!"

"I'm so glad he found you Clary, you have done so much for him, and I can't thank you enough for saving him and bringing him happiness."

I put my wedding dress on and lined up at the back of the ceremony. The music started playing and it was now or never. I stepped out to make my way done the isle and locked eyes with him, today was the beginning of the rest of my life with him, and I couldn't wait to be Mrs. Clarissa Herondale.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Time Jump-After the Honeymoon:**

 **Clary POV:**

The wedding was absolutely amazing. Now Jace and I are off to our honeymoon in Iceland. I know it isn't traditional but we both decided that before we died we really wanted to see the Northern Lights. We took a week for our honeymoon and it was the most peaceful and realizing week that I've ever had in my life. But unfortunately tomorrow it was back to reality.

"Jace, come on, we're going to be late! Our flight leaves in 4 hours and we need to get to the airport!" I yelled through the hotel room as Jace was not even close to being ready to leave.

"I'm coming babe." He calls and we make our way out to the car and head to the airport. We get back the next day and I can't even tell you how amazing it feels to be home. Actually home. I haven't had a home like this since I was 11 and it feels amazing to be able to have a family for once. My family was perfect. I married the most amazing man and we had the perfect 5 year old son. I couldn't picture my life any better.

 **Time Jump-One Month**

 **Clary POV:**

I haven't been feeling right for the past month so at work one day I decided that I was going to get a pregnancy test done.

"Hey Lucy, I need blood work done on a patient."

"Sure, which patient doctor?"

"It's me. I think I might be pregnant." Her eyes lit up and she quickly got the equipment for the blood test. I had her put a rush on it because I needed to know ASAP. But as my luck goes I get called into surgery and don't get to find out the results until I get done.

My shift was only suppose to be until 7 o'clock but because this surgery got complicated I ended up finishing closer to 11 pm. By the time I got out of the operating room I was exhausted. I reached my stuff and had 6 missed calls from Jace. Just as I was about to call him back Lucy interrupted me.

"Excuse me Dr. Fra…I mean Dr. Herondale. You're test results came back awhile ago. Do you still want them?" Shit. I totally forgot.

"Yea. What did they say?"

"Congratulations Dr. Herondale. You're pregnant."

"Thank you Lucy. Have a great night. Please make sure you check on Mr. Mann. His surgery was very complicated and we aren't sure if he'll pull through over night. If something happens have someone call me please."

"Sure thing Dr. Herondale. Have a great night. Congratulations again." I smiled and left the hospital. I make my way up the steps to my home and walk in to a ver familiar sight. Jace was passed out on the couch.

"Jace, babe. I'm home." I give him a kiss on the lips and he stirs awake.

"Hey. Sorry that I blew up your phone, I just didn't get a text so I was worried." He says in his sexy sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry. I regular 2 hour surgery took almost 5 hours. And he still isn't out of the woods yet. So I might be called in in the middle of the night. But lets go to bed. I'm exhausted." He picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. I changed and climbed in bed and before I could stop myself the cat was about to be out of the bag.

"Babe."

"Yea Clare?"

"I'm pregnant." And before I could hear or see his reaction I'm drifting off to sleep. But I feel a kiss on my neck and I know that was him acknowledging that we would celebrate later. Thankfully Mr. Mann didn't have an complications that night and I got to sleep in the next day, but I woke up to an empty bed. I got up and got changed and made my way downstairs where Jace was making breakfast with Skylar and Jace's whole family. Before I could do anything Izzy was tackling me to the ground in a huge hug.

"I'm going to be an aunt! Well, I'm going to be an aunt again!" She screamed as she helped me up.

"I'm sorry babe but after you told me last night and than passed out I had to call someone to tell them and Izzy was that person."

"It's okay. I don't mind." I make my way over and give Jace a kiss on the check as I grab a plate of pancakes.

"How far along are you Clary?" Alec asks.

"I think I'm about a month. I have an appointment next week to get a check up."

"I'm so excited!" I looked around the room and everyone just had pure joy on their faces. Yes we already had a child and everyone loved Skylar but we never got to experience a baby and I'm so excited to dive into new born parenting with Jace and start that chapter of our lives together.

 **Time Jump- Four Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Today we were going to have a regular check up at the hospital to see if my baby was doing well. At my last appointment the doctor said that there was a possibility that I could be carrying twins and today we will confirm or deny that suspicion.

"Clarissa Herondale?"

"Hey Dr. Paige." I greeted her and we walked into the ultra sound room.

"Alright today we are just going to look at the baby or babies and see if in fact you are carrying twins or just a single baby." She out the jell on my stomach and we took a look at the monitor. I started getting worried when Dr. Paige was taking awhile to say anything about my child. "Huh. Well, this is unexpected."

"What is it Marny?" I ask with as little panic as I can.

"Well, turns out I was wrong about the twin theory."

"So it's just one baby?"Jace cuts in before she can finish.

"No, turns out you are having triplets." Jace and I are completely shocked.

"Three babies? That's what you just said?"

"Yes. Congratulations Clary and Jace."

We went home in complete shock. I texted Izzy and told her to get the whole family together at my house. About an hour later everyone was in the room and they knew something was going on because Jace and I are still shocked.

"Mommy? Daddy? You're scaring me." Skylar was the first to break the silence.

"Yea guys, why did you call us here? Is something wrong with the baby?" Izzy asks as she makes her way over to the couch.

"No. Everything is just fine with the babies."

"Wait? Babies? As in two?" Izzy asks and I just shake my head "More?"

"We're having triplets." Jace says and the whole room erupts in cheers and screams. Never in a million years did I think that I was going to be having triplets.

 **Time Jump-Birth**

 **Clary POV:**

"Okay Clary, I'm going to prep you for the C-section now." I nod and let Dr. Paige prep me for a c-section. Not the way I imagined giving birth but with triplets there really isn't another way to give birth without risking the lives of the children. About 2 hours late Jace and I had 2 beautiful baby boys, and a beautiful baby girl. I was wheeled back up to my room with Jace and the babies were brought in 10 minutes later.

"Oh my god they are so tiny!" Skylar shouts as him and Izzy enter the room.

"Yes they are baby. They were just born today." I motion for him to come closer and when he reaches the bed Jace pickes him up and puts him next to me.

"What are their names. Well this little princess's name is Arden Isabelle Herondale. This little guy is Jackson Alexander Herondale, and this one is Landon Simon Herondale." I smile up at Jace and realize that even though he wasn't in my life long enough he still made a huge impact on what happened to me, and for that I owe him.

"They are super precious. How can you tell Jackson and Landon apart? Aren't they identical?" Alec asks as he is looking in the cribs.

"They are identical but Landon has a birthmark on his right shoulder." The night calms down and everyone left but Jace.

"Can you believe that we have three more kids?" I ask as he sits down on the bed with me.

"No I can't. Although it's kind of sad. Normally having three kids requires more sex, we got three in one. I feel kind of cheated." He smirks and I tap him on the leg.

"Oh, don't worry, we have years to practice. You're only 25, and I'm only 23. We have our whole lives to have sex. Plus with kids we have to be sneaky. We can totally pretend we are teenagers sneaking away to have sex in a closet." I laughed and so did Jace.

"God, we're so young but we have such a huge family already. I honestly never really thought of myself as a family man, but man does it feel good to have this family with you. It's everything I could have every dreamed of. I love you Clarissa."

"I love you too Jace." I kissed him and smiled in the middle of it. I finally had a family and a home o my very own.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

 **Clary POV:**

The triplets have been home for almost 2 weeks now and thank god for Ashley because Jace and I would be running on absolutely no sleep right now if it weren't for her. All three of them are healthy and causing so much chaos but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Later today we are heading over to Jace's parents house. It's kind of been a tradition to have dinner as a family together once a week.

"Come on Jace, you need to help me dress the kids." I yelled as I was getting Jackson ready.

"I'm trying but Skylar isn't listening to me. He won't unlock his door." Jace yelled back and I could tell that he was extremely frustrated.

"Pick the lock. I know you can."

"Okay, but you gave me permission!" He yelled back and I laughed.

"Your daddy can be a real pain in my side sometimes." I ticked Jackson's belly and he giggled.

"I heard that." Jace made his way over and kissed my cheek. He picked up Landon and Arden and made his way downstairs.

"Come on baby, we need to get going!" I picked up Jackson and called for Skylar. I made my way downstairs and met Jace and Ashley at the door. "Is everybody ready?" I asked and they all nodded and we made our way over to Jace's parents. Dinner was wonderful and it was great to catch up with everyone. Having triplets doesn't give you much of a social life, but the hospital gave me as much time as I need to raise the kids. They know Jace's job is very unstable. And being the head of the oncology department does have its perks. After dinner was over, Jace, Ashley and I each rocked a child to sleep. Once they were down we all gathered around the table and began to catch up.

"Hey Alec. How's the company doing?" I asked.

"It's doing really well actually. I'm excited about where its going." And I knew this was the perfect time to bring up my plan.

"I'm glad to hear that because I have a proposal for you."

"I'm flattered but you're married, and I'm gay." We all laughed and I continued.

"So I don't remember much of my father. Only that he loved that company more that anything else in the world. My father wasn't a very sharing man. With anything in his life. But that doesn't mean that I'm not. Although I want to respect my fathers wishes as much as I can, but I can't deny that you've done so much for the company and I won't be coming into the office anytime soon to take over as the CEO." Alec looked at me with wide eyes and everyone else was silent, wondering where I was going with this. "I want to give you 25% of the company Alec. If my father didn't leave a will I might have given you the whole thing by now, but my father wanted it to stay within the family, and I want to respect that. He would never have agreed to a partnership, but you've done so much in place of me. You've run this company like it was your baby, and I know my father would like what you've done with it. Nothing would change, except for the fact that you'd be making more money. So will you accept my proposal Alec?" It took him several minutes to even comprehend what I was saying but soon enough he came back to reality.

"I…uh….I mean….uh… yes. Of course I'll accept it. Thank you so much Clary." I got up and so did he and we hugged for a couple minutes with Alec just saying thank you over and over again in my ear. After I sat back down Izzy decided that it was her turn to speak.

"God Clary, you had three babies two weeks ago and you look freaking great. I hate you. If I gave birth to three babies I'd still look like a freaking whale."

"Well, I still feel like a whale. That c-section really did a number on me. I get winded walking up the stairs." We all laughed and continued talking for a couple more hours. By 10 we decided that it was time to head home. Skylar was passed out and that was our cue to leave.

"Hey babe, that was really cool of you to give Alec part of the company." Jace said breaking the comfortable silence on our drive home.

"He deserves it. He's done way more for that company than I ever will. I may own it but he runs it, and it does it perfectly. Plus I can see how much he loves it. And I know he only considers himself the acting CEO and that may be his title but he is the CEO of Morgenstern Industry and that place wouldn't run without him. It's the least I could so. Like I said, if it wasn't for my fathers will, I would have given him the company."

"I've never seen him speechless and flustered like that before. It was kind of amusing."

"I mean, he will be getting a rather night sum of money out of it."

"Aw, that means you'll be getting less. How will we survive?" He mocked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm a 23 year old multimillionaire married to a rockstar, I think we're pretty well off." I smiled at him and he just laughed. The rest of the night was rather uneventful. We got the kids settled in bed and then curled up in bed together.

"Hey babe, so I was talking to my manger today and he wants to start planning another tour."

"Okay. And when would it be?"

"Oh, not until after the kids first birthday. I told him that I wanted to be here to help you for at least a year before a tour was even a possibility. Plus with the hospital giving you all this time off, I figured that you could come on tour with us."

"With our four children?"

"Yea, I was thinking that maybe Izzy could come with us. To help you out. I really want to be here for you to help with the kids, but touring is a huge part of my job and it's already been so long since we had a tour, plus we've released a new album already and we'll probably have an EP out in the next year, so its really important that we do another tour."

"You know what. Lets do it. I think it would be fun, plus I've always wanted to watch you work."

"You've been to a show."

"Yea, I've been to one show in the 2 years we've been together. I feel like the worlds worst rockstar wife. Other wives would have been at every show and followed you around to every city."

"Babe, you're a doctor, you have an important job that I would never ask you to ditch because of me. Plus you've been raising our family. I would never ask you to give all that up for me. But I feel like once the kids are a year old, it would be a great opportunity to have you on tour with me." Shortly after we both fell asleep. I woke up to an empty bed but a whole lot of noise downstairs. I got up and made my way to the kids rooms. They were all awake but smiling. I took Jackson and Arden while Ashley took Landon and we headed downstairs. When we got there I was not prepared for the entire band to be in my kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey babe. You want some breakfast. I made pancakes."

"Yea, just let me put them all in the living room. Ashley do you mind starting to feed them? I think Jackson is really hungry. I'll meet you out there in a couple minutes." She nodded and I put them down and made my way back into the kitchen where I heard the someone talking.

"But how are we going to get from place to place with so many people? We can't take a bus, there won't be enough room, especially with your four kids Jace." One of the band members stated.

"Seriously. It's not like we have shows throughout the country this time. They are East or West Coast plus some in Europe. We would need a miracle and we all know that we can't afford to pay that much airfare. I mean, we may be rockstars but we need to have a budget." Another member stated, and a lightbulb went off in my head.

"I could help with that." I started but Jace cut me off.

"You aren't going to pay for them. We'll figure something out."

"I wasn't going to buy their plane tickets, I mean I love you guys but not that much." They chuckled "I was going to say I have a private plane. You could use that." They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Since when?" Jace asked.

"It was my dads. He had a lot of clients in Europe, so he bought a plane. I remember because he got it when I was 5 and I was amazed. I mean who just buys a plane? He also used it to go on vacation. It was better for my mom. So she wasn't around all those germs. It's big. It could fit a lot of people."

"And you didn't tell me this before? We've been together for years. We could have used it to go on our honeymoon!"

"I totally forgot. I've never even touched it. After I got everything, I had no use for a plane. Where was I going to go? I mean I don't need to offer it to you. I just thought it would help your problem." I said with a smirk.

"Don't listen to Jace Clary, we'd be more than happy to take you up on that offer." Another member came over to me a put there arm around my shoulders. I looked over at Jace and he was watching his friend carefully.

"Well, this has been fun boys but I'm going to go feed our kids, and Jace clean this up. Cause I'm not doing it." I heard him laugh as I walked away while one of the band member made a whipping sound.

I walked out to the living room and helped Ashley feed the kids while Skylar watched tv. I decided to call Izzy and ask her to come over so we could hang. Plus, I want her to hang out her godson.

"Hey Iz, you wanna come over and hang out? Jace is here with the band so I could really use the company."

"Sure, any excuse to see my godson. Isn't Ashley there?"

"Yea, but she's leaving soon. Her nephew is getting married tonight so I gave her the rest of the day off."

"Yea. I'll be there in 15." And with that I hung up and waited for her to get there. True to her word, she showed up 15 minutes later. Immediately she picked up Jackson and cuddled him.

"How is my favorite nephew?" Izzy said in her baby voice.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite nephew!" Skylar said.

"Jackson has to be my favorite Skylar, he's my godson."

"Am I anyones godson mommy?"

"Absolutely. You are Ashley's godson."

"Really? Why her? Why not Aunt Izzy?"

"Because Ashley was around when you first came into my life and she loves you, I thought it was only suiting because she helped me take care of you while you were sick." He just nodded and went back to watching whatever show was on the tv.

"So I asked you here for another reason as well Iz. Jace is going back on tour…" Before I could finished she interrupted.

"So soon? Don't you need him here to help with the kids?"

"I was getting to that. He is going on tour in about a year. He told his manager he didn't want to go back on tour until after the kids were a year old. He asked me to go with him, and I said yes, cause why the hell not. But I'm going to need help with the kids. Would you like to come on tour with us?"

"I would love too! But why not Ashley? It's her job to help with the kids"

"Well, I decided to give her however long the tour will be off. She's done so much for me. I mean she's a live in nanny. Plus, I'm home all the time now and I think she feels like she's not needed. But this will give her time to go and visit her family, and she won't be out of a job, cause she'll be housesitting for us while we're gone. Plus I think it'll be really fun for us. I think we'll have a blast."

 **Time Jump-A Year Later-Tour Start**

 **Clary POV:**

"Come on Iz, we're going to be late!" I yelled as we stand out front of her apartment. God I fell like these children are never prepared. I was yelling at Jace for the same thing this morning.

"You can't be late for your own private plane Clare. It just doesn't work that way."

"No, but we have a landing time in LA, so we do need to be on time." We loaded her luggage into the car and made our way to the airport. When we got there the band and Jace were already waiting. I decided to travel with Iz and the kids separately.

"Hello boys. How are you?"I asked as I handed Landon off to Jace.

"Just wonderful. All we need is your plane. Where is it?"

"It'll be here any minute. I'm sure they had to dust it off…oh there it is now." They all looked in the opposite direction and saw my plane coming in. It wasn't like a small private jet. It was a full on plane and they were in awe. Wait until they see the inside. It stopped and the stairs came down and I made my way over to the plane.

"Clarissa Morgenstern? Is that you?"

"I go by Clarissa Herondale now, but the one and only. Are you Jordan?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I'd ever see a Morgenstern again. I thought you were all gone. Although, you look just like your mother. I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I was for you lose. You're parents were amazing people."

"Thank you Jordan. This is my husbands band, and my kids, and my best friend."

"Well, welcome aboard to Morgenstern Airways. Pleasure to meet you all." As everyone stepped inside, they were in complete awe of the cabin. It was costumed to what my father liked. Expensive liquor and fancy furniture. Everything he liked, but I had some things modified for the children.

"Dude, this is amazing. Jace, you hit the jackpot of wives. And I'm not just saying that cause of this plane. She's hot, nice, and rich. My three favorite things."

"Easy there Mitch. I'll kick your ass." Jace said as he sat down with Landon. He was so close to walking you could just feel it in his legs. Jackson was the same way, but Arden learned out to walk last week.

The plane ride to LA was simple, but long. We checked into the hotel and all went out to get dinner. Of course there were screaming fans everywhere but I knew that eventually I was going to have to get used to this. The show was in two days and tomorrow Jace had an interview with some channel, the hell if I know who they are but he seems excited.

"Hey babe, they want you to join me in the interview tomorrow. You in?" Jace asked.

"Uhhh, sure. But I must warn you, I'm not good at talking to people."

"You save lives for a living and you're nervous for an interview?"

"Yes, this is your life Jace, if I wanted to be famous, I would have tried to achieve it."

"You'll do great." He kissed my head and we fell asleep.

Today was the day of the interview and I was freaking out. I had no idea if they were going to ask me questions and I was not good with on the spot questions the way Jace was. Jace was so elegant when it comes to answer questions. He has a way with his words, and I fumble over the simplest sentences. This was going to be a train wreck.

"Hello LA, we are joined today by none other than Jace Herondale and his wife Clary. Tell me you two, how is married life?" Thankfully Jace was doing all of the talking unless the question was directed at me.

"It's amazing. She's the best wife that I could ever ask for."

"Dose the band like her?"

"Oh yea. They love Clary. They treat her like a sister, and they also get along with our kids. It's just one big family."

"Speaking of kids, how are the triplets doing?"

"They are amazing as well. They are just starting to walk and talk. They are growing up fast."

"How is it being a mother of four at such a young age Clary?" Oh shit. It's now of never.

"It's amazing. I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's challenging at 23, but it's so fulfilling as well that it makes everything worth it. The late night, the early morning, the all nighters. I missed out on having a family for many years and having my own, especially with someone as amazing as Jace is everything I ever wanted." Damn, that was intimidating.

"How is Jace as a father?"

"Perfect. And I knew he would be just by seeing the way he is with our oldest. He has a way with kids. He's also very considerate, he'll take a lot of the middle of the night screaming fits for me, which I'm very grateful for." I laughed and looked at him and I knew that I was the luckiest woman ever.

"Can we meet your kids?"

"Sure." And with that Izzy walked out holding Landon and Jackson, while Mitch walked out holding Arden followed by Skylar.

"And who do we have here?"

"Well, this is Skylar. Arden is this cutie on Jace's right. And Jackson is the one in the blue, and Landon is in green."

"And Jackson and Landon are identical right?"

"Yes." I answered and Jackson giggles.

"How can you tell them apart?"

"Landon has a birth mark on his right shoulder."

"Alright, that's all the time we have today. Thank you to the Herondale's for making an appearance and make sure you check out their new album 'Smashed'"

We left the studio and decided that the rest of the day would be a family day. Just Jace, Iz, the kids and me. And it was a much needed day. I knew that once the tour actually started that I would get less time with Jace, but just being here with him, and having our family together was enough for me. I wanted to take in every second I got with Jace and never let him go.

For the next six months, Jace didn't just belong to my family, but he belonged to his fans as well, and I knew that going into this, and I support him every single show. I stand backstage and watch as my husband have the time of his life, doing what he loves for a living and I couldn't be more proud of him and everything he's accomplished in his career. He's only 25 and he is already so far ahead of a lot of people and being able to witness the love of my life do what he loves is the most amazing feeling in the world.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One:**

 **Time Jump-Five Years**

 **Clary POV:**

Today is the day of the triplets fifth birthday and we were meeting Jace in Atlanta for one of his shows. Jace has been touring for about 5 months, and I haven't seen him since he left. I'm not gonna lie, I was really nervous. After five years of marriage I still get butterflies when I see him.

"Jackson, and Landon if you aren't down here in 2 minutes Skylar, Arden and I are leaving without you!" I yelled up to my boys. They are a carbon copy of Jace and they love getting on my last nerve.

"Mommy, why are they being so difficult." Arden asks.

"Because they like to get on my nerves baby."

"But Skylar isn't like that."

"That's because I'm 10, and I know not to get on moms bad side." I laugh and Jackson and Landon come running down the stairs.

"Dad isn't going to be pleased if we miss our flight boys."

"We can't miss it, we own the plane mom." I roll my eyes and gather the kids into the car. We got to the airport and load the kids on the plane, we made it to Atlanta in a couple of hours and the band was waiting for us at the airport. Arden was just a daddy's girl. It was precious.

"Daddy!" She screamed and ran into his arms. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy! So has mommy. Jackson and Landon have been mean!" Jackson and Landon both slouched behind me and I knew they were afraid of Jace, they never wanted to disappoint him.

"Boys, is that true?" They both nod. "Be nice to your mother." He turns to me and puts Arden down and scoops me up in a hug and kisses me. "I have missed you very much babe."

"I've missed you so much." He put me back on the ground and kissed me one more time.

"Alright, lets go before we get attacked by the fans. Security has been trying to keep them out but once someone slipped that you and the kids were coming the crowd got bigger."

"For us?" He nods. "Why?"

"Because they love our family. More than they just love me. They always want to catch glimpses of you and the kids." I grabbed Arden's hand and we walked to the car. "So tonight we have a show but after that, this weekend is ours." I smile and nod. I lean into him and take a look at our family. Jackson and Landon were goofing off, Skylar was listening to music, and Arden was playing with one of the members of the band. It still seemed so surreal that I was married to Jace and we had four kids, but it's been the best experience and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **Time Jump-Concert Time:**

 **Clary POV:**

As the time rolled around I got the kids ready for the concert. We made it there just in time for me to give Jace a good luck kiss before he had to go on. His shows were always amazing. He knew how to put on a great performance and his fans adored him. About an hour into the show he stopped to talk.

"Alright guys, today is a very special day for me and my family. It's my triplets fifth birthday. You guys want to come join me?" He motioned for us and we all walked on stage. Arden of course ran straight for him and he picked him up.

"Ew daddy, you're all sweaty." She yelled and the crowed awed. Jackson, Landon, Skylar and I all made our way over to him and I gave him a kiss, followed by the crowed cheering. The kiss deepened, and I completely forgot that we were standing in front of a crowed of people. We broke apart and I was immediately embarrassed.

"Sorry about that guys, I haven't seen her in five months." He said and the crowed just cheered louder. He kissed my cheek and I escorted the kids off the stage. By the time the concert was over Jackson, Landon, and Arden were all asleep in the back room. I was sitting in a chair reading some magazine when Jace and the band walked in. I didn't bother getting up, I was tired and ready to get out of there.

"I'm sorry we took so long babe."

"It's okay, I figured you'd take long." He leaned down and kissed me, and it felt great to be able to kiss him again.

"Alright, lets get these guys home. I'll get Arden, Mitch grab Jackson, and Kenny get Landon." They picked up the kids and I put my arm around Skylar. I could tell he was tired but he didn't want to fall asleep there.

We made our way back to the hotel and put the kids in their room. Finally Jace and I made it to our room. I was exhausted but I really didn't want to deny myself and him of finally being able to be together after five months.

"I really missed you Jace."

"I've missed you so much babe."

"How much?" I smiled and bit my lip. He smirked.

"Let me show you." He kissed me and I swear that nothing else mattered in that moment. Jace and I were finally together again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

 **Time Jump-Four Months**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace came home a month after we visited him in Atlanta. I wasn't feeling well a month after and went to the doctors and found out I was pregnant. Today we had an appointment to find out the sex of the baby.

"I really hope it's a girl. Arden and I are so outnumbered." I laugh as we wait for me to be called back.

"I'll be happy with whatever, as long as they are healthy." I kiss his cheek and Dr. Paige comes in.

"Hello Clary and Jace. How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. I'm used to all the symptoms. But it's so much easier with just one baby." She laughs.

"Alright. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." We both answer in unison.

"Alright. Give me a second." She looks at the machine and my heart starts to race. "Congratulations Clary and Jace, it's a little girl."

"Finally another woman in the family!" I say and Jace laughs.

"You are pretty outnumbered."

"I know four men and two women. At least we're catching up!" Dr. Paige finishes the appointment and we head home. We get home to see Izzy playing dress up with Arden while Jackson and Landon watching a movie.

"So, what's the verdict?" Izzy gets up and makes her way over to us.

"I am pleased to inform you that there will be one more woman in this household!" Izzy jumps up and down and Arden smiles up at me while I hear Jackson and Landon grunt in the background.

"You are grunting now boys but wait until you're older, you'll be protecting her like crazy." Jace says and Izzy and I both laugh.

 **Time Jump-Birth**

 **Jace POV:**

I was woken up at 6 in the morning to Clary hitting my arm.

"What's up babe?" I asked still trying to wake up.

"My water just broke. We need to get to the hospital." I got out of bed and woke up Ashley to let her know what was going on. I got Clary into the car and drove to the hospital. It was about 5 hours into labor when I realized that this was going to take awhile. Twelve hours later, Clary had finally been dilated enough to start pushing.

"Come on babe, you can do this." I told her as she squeezed my hand.

"I'm trying but it hurts!" She yelled at me.

"I know babe but you can do this. You're almost there!" It took another hour but finally our little girl was here. She was perfect and she had Clary's bright red hair and my eyes. "She's beautiful babe. Absolutely beautiful." She smiled up at me and held our daughter close. The next day Izzy came by with my family and the kids.

"So what is her name?"

"McKenzie Jocelyn Herondale."

"She's so precious." Clary hands her over to Izzy and our kids settle themselves on the bed with Clary.

"When are you coming home mommy?" Jackson asks.

"I'll be home in a couple days buddy." She strokes his hair and he leans into her side.

"Alright boys, it's lunch time. Let's go out and get something for your mother." They all jump off the bed and make their way out of the room. "What would you like?"

"Honestly, I'll eat anything that isn't from this hospital." She laughs and I lean down and kiss her.

"We'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too." I walked out the door and smiled knowing that I had the most amazing wife that just gave me my fifth child and I couldn't be more content with my life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

 **Time Jump-Ten Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

The last ten years have been the most chaotic years of my life, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. Skylar was now 20, the triplets are 15, and my youngest is 10. Time flies when I'm constantly on the run taking care of five kids. Right now we are making plans to visit Jace in Houston. He has been touring for about 4 months and the kids and I are going to visit him.

"Guys, come on. We need to get to the airport soon." I yelled up to the kids and they all came running down the stairs.

"Mom, is Kelly here yet?" Skylar asked. Kelly has been his girlfriend for the past couple years, and this was the first tour she was coming on with us. I liked her, she was a sweet girl and I knew Skylar was crazy about her.

"Yea, she got her 10 minutes ago." He came flying down the stairs and immediately kissed her. "Now lets go. We can't be late!"

"Like I've said since I was little mom. We can't be late if we own the plane." Jackson came sauntering down the stairs.

"Get your ass in the car Jackson or I'll make you take a normal flight to Houston!" He laughed

"You wouldn't do that!" He said and made his way outside.

"Don't temp me!" I called out.

"Thank you so much for letting me come with you Mrs. Herondale." Kelly said as she helped with the bags.

"Of course Kelly. It's a pleasure to have you here. Plus it finally evens out the girls in this family." We both laugh and pack the car. The drive to the airport was short and easy. We got on the plane and it was a very smooth flight. I could tell that Kelly was rather nervous. Even though she'd been around for a couple years I think being around a rich family was still nerve racking to her. She didn't really come from that great of a background, and I think our family intimates her. I don't blame her, I know how intimidating it was before I got all this money.

We land in Houston and there is a crowed forming around where Jace was. It never got any better when we would come and visit him. There were always mobs of people yelling and screaming. You'd think that I'd be used to it by now, but nope. It's still just as knew as it was when we first got together. I pulled Kelly aside as the boys got our bags out of the plane.

"Alright Kelly, I know this must be a bit of a shock for you but I want you to know that if you just stick by Skylar it'll be over before you know it." She nods and makes her way over to Skylar. He grabs her hand and we make our way over to Jace and the band.

"Hey babe. Glad you made it." He kisses me and I kiss him back. "Kids, it's nice to see you. Kelly, glad you could make it." He hugs all the kids, and we make our way out to the car.

Later that night we're backstage at the concert enjoying his show. For the past 15 years Jace and I have built up this family together, and although it was hard because he was always touring, we made it work and at the end of each tour I was always so proud of the man that he is.

"Alright Houston can you help me get my wife up here on stage?" The crowd screamed and I immediately blushed and made my way on stage. "I wanted you all to know that my beautiful wife and I have been married for 15 years today, and I couldn't be more in love with her than I am today. We met in a park one afternoon and from that day on I couldn't get her out of my head. I knew she was different and I knew she was the one I wanted to spend my life with." I blushed and the crowed awed. "She has given me five of the greatest kids I could ever ask for and I don't think that I have ever truly thanked her for everything she's done for me." He leans down and whispers that he loves me before he sits down at the piano and starts singing to me. I was so lost in the moment that I don't even remember what he was singing to me. When he finally stops I had tears in my eyes. He made his way over to me.

"I love you Clary. Thank you for giving me this life, and this amazing family. I couldn't have pictured a more amazing life with you."

"I love you too Jace." I kissed him and he kissed me back. Completely forgetting that the crowd was there, forgetting our children were watching. Completely wrapped up on the presence of each other where we belonged, and there isn't any place that I'd rather be.

 **Time Jump- Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I had just got done my shift at the hospital and was heading home after a long and tiring day. I walked into the living room and saw Skylar was sitting on the couch looking scared.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" I asked and made my way over to him.

"Mom, I'm 21 years old, when are you going to stop calling me baby?"

"Never. You are my baby. Have been since you were 3. Does it bother you?" I smile at him and he smiles back.

"You know, I think it should but for some reason it doesn't because without you and dad, I wouldn't be here. I probably wouldn't be alive, and I can never thank you guys enough for that."

"Of course baby. One of the greatest decisions I've ever made. Where is your father?"

"He's on his way home. I called. I want to talk to you guys about something."

"Alright, I'm gonna shower first though." He nods and I make my way upstairs to take my shower. 15 minutes later I get dressed and make my way downstairs. Jace and Skylar are sitting in the living room talking and Skylar looks just as scared. I make my way over to Jace and sit and cuddle up next to him.

"Alright Sky, what do you want to talk to us about?"

"I want to ask Kelly to marry me, and I wanted to know what you thought about that." Jace and I look at each other and I can see he is really nervous. I smile and Jace smiles back.

"I think it's a great idea Skylar. Kelly is a great girl."

"Really? You aren't going to lecture me about how young we are?" I shook my head.

"I fell in love with your father when I was 21. I see nothing wrong with wanting to settle down with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Plus, you guys have been together for almost 4 years. That's a long and stable relationship if you ask me. Have you asked her mom?" Jace asks.

"No, but the last time I talked to Kelly about her mom, she had no idea where she went and I don't think she came back yet."

"How are you going to propose?" I ask.

"I don't know. I think I need some help."

"You don't have to say another word." I grabbed my phone and I dialed her number.

"Hey Iz, I have a project for you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

 **Clary POV:**

"Have you thought of something that could help Skylar out?" I asked Izzy as she was flipping through a bridal magazine.

"I have an idea, but I don't really know what kind of girl Kelly is. I have only met her a handful of times."

"How about I call Skylar and ask him and Kelly to meet us for lunch."

"That could work." I call Skylar and ask him to meet Izzy and I for lunch with Kelly. He agrees and says they will be there shortly.

"Alright, Kelly and Skylar should be here in about 15 minutes."

"Wonderful. You wanna here what have so far?"

"Absolutely."

 **Skylar POV:**

"Hey babe, would you like to met my mom and aunt for lunch today?"

"I don't know Sky."

"Why not?"

"I don't really know your aunt but I don't think she likes me."

"That's not true Kell. She is just really rough around the edges. You should hear the story of how her and my mom first met. It's pretty funny."

"What did she do?"

"How about we head over to the restaurant and I'll tell you on the drive over." She smiles at me and nods. We grab our jackets and head out to my car. "So, as you clearly know, my father is famous, and my mother is not. Well, when they first started going out, like literally the first day, my dad brought her over to his house for a family dinner. He had just gotten back from tour. They walked in and met my Uncle Max, and when they turned around Aunt Izzy was there glaring at my mom. She flat out asked if my mom was a gold digger. My dad was mortified. But she was just trying to figure out my moms motives."

"But your mom is super rich."

"But Aunt Izzy didn't know that at the time. She just wants to know peoples intentions are good. She doesn't want anyone using our family."

"But I love you for who you are. I didn't even know you were rich until a year after we started dating."

"Which I find hilarious because of my last name, but my mom was the same way when she met my dad. She had no idea who my dad was and she was drawn to him. I know you aren't after my money, considering it isn't even my money. It's my parents. Trust me, Aunt Izzy will love you once she realizes you aren't a god digger."

"I guess it can't be that bad. She is just very intimidating."

"Trust me, I know. She has scared away a couple friends in the past. But we've been together for almost 5 years babe, she knows how I feel about you, and she knows you're a good person. My mom loves you, and she trusts my mom's opinion. You'll be fine." I took her hand and kissed it and she smiled. We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Just take a deep breath. I won't let Aunt Izzy bully you."

 **Clary POV:**

Izzy and I were talking when Skylar and Kelly walked in the door. We greeted them with hugs and all sat around the table and got to talking. I knew that Kelly was nervous because of Izzy. She was a very intimidating person, but Kelly had nothing to worry about. Izzy already liked her; she just wanted to spend more time with her to get a feeling of how Skylar should propose. I knew Kelly was worried about how Izzy would view her. Kelly wasn't a gold digger and we all knew that. It took Skylar a year to introduce us to her and she was shocked when she came face to face with Jace. It was pretty amusing.

 **Flashback:**

 _Jace and I were sitting in the living room waiting for Skylar to get home from school. He told us that he had been dating this girl for about a year. A YEAR! But he didn't want to introduce her to us until he knew that she wasn't after the fame or money. According to Skylar, she had come from a rough background and he wanted to be secure in their relationship before we met._

 _"What do you think she's like?" I asked Jace as we cuddle on the couch while McKenzie was playing on the ground._

 _"I don't know but she'll definitely be different than the girls he already has in his life."_

 _"So are you thinking a blonde?"_

 _"Most likely. He already has an overdose of redheads, and I doubt he'd want someone who reminds him of Izzy." We both start laughing as we hear a car pull into the driveway. We decide to make it as causal as possible so we don't even bother getting up. We don't want to overwhelm her, considering she's about to met Jace Herondale and that is enough to make any girl faint._

 _"Hey mom, hey dad. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Kelly." We made our way off the couch to greet her, and sure enough Jace and I were right. She was a blonde, with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Which is shocking considering I know Alec. She was about my height, which was funny because Skylar was almost as tall as Jace. It was like looking in a mirror in some aspects._

 _"Hello Kelly, it's really nice to meet you. I'm Clary and this is Jace. Skylar has told us so much about you."_

 _"Wait a minute. Skylar Herondale. As in Jace Herondale. Are you shitting me?" I laughed and so did Jace. "I'm so sorry. Skylar didn't tell me. Why would you keep this from me?"_

 _"You'd be surprised at how many people use me for my dad. I've lost a lot of friends and a few girlfriends because of it. I wanted to make sure you were different because I really like you."_

 _"I understand, but this is a shock. I just never put two and two together."_

 _"I know exactly how that feels. Would you like to stay for dinner Kelly?" I asked and she smiled._

 _"I'd love to Mrs. Herondale."_

 _"Wonderful, I hope you don't mind but we're having pizza."_

 _"I love pizza!" She was a nice girl and I knew that Skylar really liked her._

 _"Great, hey babe, get the rest of the kids."_

 _"Rest of the kids?" Kelly asked as she looked at Skylar._

 _"Yea, this tyrants."_

 _"Oh Skylar, they aren't that bad."_

 _"You're their mother, you have to say that. Plus, they are part you and dad, so clearly they are going to be a handful." I smacked him in the chest._

 _"Skylar Herondale, go get the triplets. Jace and I will be here on the couch, and order the pizza."_

 _"What a punishment mom."_

 _"You have more siblings?" Kelly asked Skylar._

 _"Yea, three. The triplets. They are 11." He grabbed her hand and went to the bottom of the stairs._

 _"Arden, Jackson, and Landon get down here. We have a guest." Suddenly there were three sets of thuds heading down the stairs._

 _"What up Dopt?" Jackson said._

 _"Dopt?" Kelly asked._

 _"I was adopted when I was 3." She nodded and we made our way into the living room._

 _"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling him that Jackson." I yelled from the couch._

 _"It's all out of good fun. Skylar knows that."_

 _"Sure, wait until tonight Jackson, you'll be taking it back in a heart beat." The triplets ran into the living room and met Jace and I on the couch. "Arden, Jackson and Landon, this is my girlfriend Kelly. Kelly, these are the triplets."_

 _"What up Kelly. How long have you been using my brother?"_

 _"Jesus Landon, that is no way to treat Kelly. Apologize. Now." I said as I flicked his shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry Kelly, I just want to know you aren't like the rest."_

 _"I understand. Skylar and I have been together for a year and I just figured out who he was today."_

 _"Damn Skylar."_

 _"Arden, language." I scolded. My kids were out of control today. McKenzie hopped up on Jace's lap, she was also such a daddy's girl._

 _"Sorry mom. But that's a long time! I can't believe he kept it from us for so long."_

 _"I just wanted to make sure because I really like her, so now that we've discovered that she isn't using me, who wants what type of pizza?"_

 **End of Flashback:**

 **Clary POV:**

"How have you and Kelly been doing?"

"Mom, we saw each other last week?"

"A lot can change in a week baby."

"Well, we are good. Thank you for asking. How are things at home?"

"They're good. I think Arden has a boyfriend, but I can't confirm anything yet. She's been acting very strangely the past couple weeks."

"I have to meet him." I laughed at the protectiveness of Skylar.

"You'll have to get in line because I think Jackson and Landon have both come to the same conclusion I have and they don't look happy about it."

"Well, she's 17, that's a little young to have a boyfriend."

"We started dating when we were 15 babe. I think 17 is old enough." Kelly jumps in.

"She's right Sky."

"But this is my little sister. Plus he could be using her. We need to be careful."

"I'll let you know if anything changes." I place my hand over his fist he was clenching. "Believe me, if Jace wasn't on tour he'd be just as upset as you are."

"When does dad get back?"

"In about a month and a half."

"I don't know how you do it Mrs. Herondale. I can't even stand when Skylar is away for a day."

"It's been almost 16 years, I guess I just got used to it. I hate it, I miss him so much when he leaves but it's who he is, and I love who he is. I wouldn't ask him to change that because of me."

"I hope to have a marriage like that one day."

"If you have the right person, I guarantee that it'll be like that." I glance as Skylar and I see him get a little tense. Kelly looks up at him and smiles and places a hand on his knee which seems to relax him. Clearly they've talked about marriage before, but I think for Skylar it was just getting real. After lunch Kelly and Skylar said they goodbyes and left.

"I have the perfect idea now." Izzy said as we made our way back to my house.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

 **Clary POV:**

"Oh my god Izzy. This is perfect. It's so simple, its perfect." After Izzy met with Kelly she decided that Kelly was more of a simple girl, that something too big and flashy would scare her.

"I thought that since she was such a simple girl, like you, having something simple yet romantic would be the way to go."

"Trust me, if Jace proposed to me like this I would have said yes in a heart beat. But knowing him he had to make it a big production."

"Yea, but that's just who he is."

"I know. Alright, I'll tell Skylar to meet up with you tomorrow. And I'll take Kelly out so she doesn't get suspicious. Plus, tomorrow you can also help him pick out a ring. I know he's been looking but he is also stressing."

"This is going to be fun! I can't wait. Tell Skylar to meet me at your house at noon."

"Will do Iz. I'll see you later. I need to call Jace."

"Alright, tell him I said hi." I nod and make my way out to the car where I call Jace.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"Just got done having lunch with Skylar, Kelly, and Izzy. What about you?"

"We just got done rehearsal for today. By the way our tour is ending early! I'll be home in the next day. Our final show is actually in New York. About an hour away from home."

"Why? Is everyone okay?"

"Yea, but Kenny's wife is due in two weeks and apparently she is in the hospital for the duration of her pregnancy and he wants to be there for her and who am I to say no? I would want the same thing with you. So we are cancelling our last 3 shows."

"Great! You'll be home for the proposal! Oh, and I'm going to have a girls day, mind if I bring them and some of their friends to the show? You never play in New York and I think it would be fun."

"I know. Has Izzy come up with the perfect proposal yet? And of course you can bring them. I'll let them know you're coming."

"Perfect! You're the best! And she has and it is absolutely perfect. She's going to tell Skylar about it tomorrow and help him pick out the ring. I can't believe our baby is proposing Jace. It seems like we adopted him yesterday."

"I know, but she's a great girl and we did a good job with him. I'm happy for him and I can't wait to see Kelly's face when he asks."

"I know. Me either. Alright, I need to go pick up the triplets from their designated activities. And I need to get McKenzie from her friends. I'll talk to you later. Good luck at your show tonight. I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too babe." I hung up the phone and called Skylar immediately.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Are you with Kelly?"

"Actually yes, you're on speaker."

"Wonderful." Shit, now I have to improvise. "I was wondering if Kelly would want to come with me, McKenzie and Arden tomorrow for a girls day."

"I would love that Mrs. Herondale."

"Great. Meet me at my house tomorrow at noon, and Skylar could you watch the boys?"

"Absolutely mom. We'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you both. See you tomorrow."

 **Skylar POV:**

"Did she just say she loves me?" Kelly asks astonished.

"I told you she loved you. How did you think lunch went?"

"You were right. I was worried for nothing. I like your aunt. She's really cool."

"I told you. Are you prepared for a day with my mom and sisters?"

"Of course. I'm excited. I've never had girl time with my mom."

"Well, I'm going to prepare you now. My mom is not a material person, but a girls day out is rather elite. You will probably go to some fancy spa and get the works, than over to a hair salon and get whatever the hell you want done, and than your nails. My mom doesn't put a cap on girl's days. Once Arden went super crazy and spent like 200 dollars at the salon and my mom didn't even bat an eye when they left."

"Oh god. I'm not prepared for that."

"Don't worry about it. You are apart of the family. My mom enjoys doing it. It's one reason she likes having money. She can spoil her children."

"Are you sure? Maybe I'll just go as a observer."

"My mom won't let you do that. She'll guilt you into something. She is very good at that." I grabbed her and kissed it. "You'll be fine. Just let my mom spoil you. These days happen maybe once or twice a year, and she loves doing it." She smiled at me and we made our way to our apartment.

 **Clary POV:**

"Arden and McKenzie are you ready for girls day?" I yelled up the stairs. I knew the girls loved when we had a girls day. It was the time that I spoiled them rotten. I made sure it didn't happen often. I didn't want them to grow up to be entitled but I did want to show them a good time so once or twice a year I liked to take them out for a girls day. Jace does the same thing for the boys. It was our way of showing them what they could have one day without them growing up to be spoiled.

"I'm so excited. It's been so long since we've had a girls day." McKenzie says. "What's on the agenda for today mom?"

"Well first we have to wait for Kelly to arrive and than we will be going to the spa, the hair salon, than to get our nails done, followed by a shopping spree and to top it all off, I have a secrete surprise for you girls." I could see the light in their eyes. Jace was actually coming home tonight. He had one final concert that was about an hour away that the kids didn't know about. I thought it would be fun to invite their closets friends and give them the VIP treatment of a Jace Herondale concert. He normally doesn't do shows so close to home, but the opportunity presented itself and he took it. I heard a car pull up and our front door open.

"Hey mom." I heard Skylar call.

"Hey baby. Thanks for coming. You ready Kelly?"

"Absolutely." I could tell she was nervous, I knew that Skylar probably told her what a girls day entailed. I expected her to be a little difficult when it came to spending my mom but I was prepared to bend her to my will.

"Great, why don't you guys go wait in the car. I need to talk to Skylar really quick." They all went outside and left Skylar and I in the living room.

"What's up mom? Where are the boys?"

"They aren't here. They are at a friends house for the night. I actually wanted you here because Aunt Izzy has come up with the perfect proposal and is meeting with you here at noon to go over it and go ring shopping."

"Wow. Thank you so much mom. I've been so nervous. I keep thinking I'm going to spill my guts every time someone brings up marriage."

"You'll be fine baby. Alright, Izzy should be here in about 10 minutes. Now, I'm going to go spoil my daughters and my future daughter-in-law." He gets the biggest smile on his face.

"I told her about girls day, and she's really nervous. You might need to bend her arm in order for her to let you buy her anything."

"I already have my ways ready for when she refuses. I'll see you later baby. I love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too mom."

 **Skylar POV:**

I take a seat on the couch after mom left and turned on the TV and waited for Aunt Izzy to get here. About 15 minutes later she walked into the house.

"Hey Aunt Izzy."

"Hey Sky. So are you ready for the greatest proposal idea ever?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, so lunch yesterday was basically for me to get a feel for what Kelly would like and I have come to the conclusion that something simple yet romantic was the way to go for her." I nod and she continues. "So I'm thinking that we would set up a romantic picnic in Central Park, nothing big just very romantic."

"I think that sounds absolutely perfect."

"As for the ring, I was thinking about going to Tiffany's. I saw a ring in there the other week and I think it fits Kelly perfectly. I want you to see it though."

"Well let's get going than!" We got up and made our way to the mall. We walked into Tiffany's and Aunt Izzy showed me the ring. It was perfect. It was simple, it had a medium sized diamond followed by the whole banned covered in diamonds. Simple, yet completely over the top. "I think Kelly will absolutely love this. Thank you Aunt Izzy. I have been racking my brain trying to figure out what to do and what kind of ring to get her. I just always felt like nothing was enough for her. But you have out done yourself."

"So when is the big day?"

"I was planning on doing it sometime this week."

"Perfect. I'll be there, because even though she'll think you're alone. We will all be lurking in the trees."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Love ya Aunt Iz."

"I love you too kiddo." We purchased the ring and headed back to moms house to finalize all the details of the proposal. Everything was getting really real now and I am super excited. I just hope she says yes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

 **Clary POV:**

Girls day turned out to be a big success. After pleading with Kelly for 30 minutes she finally gave in and let me spoil her for the day. I knew I could get her to cave, and Arden and McKenzie really helped. We were almost done with out shopping spree when I got a phone call.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"We just finished our sound check. I can't wait to see you tonight."

"I can't wait either." I was carrying some clothes up to the register where the rest of our belongings were. It was going to be a very expensive tip but I didn't mind. I loved spending my money on my children, its all worth it.

"How has girls day been?"

"Wonderful. It was really nice to have Kelly along for the trip."

"How long did it take you to bribe her into letting you pay for everything?"

"It took about 30 minutes, but I did it."

"I knew you could. So how many people will be coming with you tonight? I need to give security a number."

"There will only be six of us."

"Alright. Sounds good." The girls came up to me and asked who I was talking to, I mouthed your father and Arden snatched the phone.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey baby, how is your day with mom?"

"Great! She has a surprise for us later! We're picking out our outfits now!" She sounded so excited. "When are you coming home dad? I miss you."

"I'll be home sooner than you think. I miss you guys too. I have a show tonight, but I love you Arden. Tell McKenzie and Kelly I love them too. Can I speak to your mom again?" She handed the phone over to me.

"Dad told me to tell you guys that he loves you." She said to Kelly and McKenzie. Kelly looked shocked.

"Hey."

"I can't wait to see them tonight. She sounds so excited."

"Me either. But I have to go. We're almost ready to check out. And we have a lot of shit. I love you. Good luck tonight."

"I love you too Clare. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and couldn't help but smile. After 4 long months I was finally going to be seeing him again.

After we checked out we made our way to the parking lot where my car no longer was, but there was a limo.

"Mom, what's going on?" Arden asks.

"This is part of the surprise. Get in." When I opened the door they got in and saw their friends and started screaming. Their friends had no idea where we were going either, so everyone was super excited. We were in the limo for about an hour when we pulled up to the venue.

"Are we at a concert mom?"

"You bet we are!"

"Who is it?" Arden's best friend Tori asked.

"You'll see soon enough." I walk up to the side door and tell the security guard who I am and he lets me in immediately. We are almost at our destination when Arden screams.

"Dad!" Jace turns around and smiles as Arden and McKenzie run towards him.

"Hey baby. I've missed you both so much." He hugs and kisses them both. And then it's my turn. "God I've missed you so much Clare."

"I've missed you too babe." I kissed him and we got a little carried away until we pulled away listening to Arden fake a gag. "Well guys, grab your tickets from your father and go get your seats." They all scream as Kelly stays behind with me.

"Did you enjoy today Kelly?"

"I had a lot of fun Mrs. Herondale. Thank you so much for inviting me. I never got to experience this kind of stuff with my mom before. Most of the time we barely had money for food."

"I know what that's like. My first foster home barely fed us anything."

"You were in foster care?" She asked surprised. I laughed.

"Yea. I was orphaned when I was 11. Both of my parents died from cancer. I bounced around from home to home until I graduated high school at 16 and went to college."

"Wow. Skylar never told me that."

"I mean it isn't a particularly happy story to tell. I inherited everything when I turned 18. I grew up dirt poor and alone. That's why these days are important to me. Don't get me wrong, having money is great. I mean we spent a couple thousand dollars today, and I have no problem doing that. I have already made that back, but I want to give my kids everything." I pause and look at her. "Do you know Skylar's story?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it. He says he doesn't remember all the details but he says it wasn't a happy upbringing."

"I fostered Skylar when he was 3 to undergo a bone marrow transplant." She looked shocked. "He came in to the hospital with all the signs of blood cancer. He needed a bone marrow transplant and I was a match. The orphanage wouldn't pay for it, so I decided that I'd foster him and pay for his treatment. I fell in love with him, and so did Jace. After we got engaged we decided to adopt him."

"I can't believe he went through that."

"I almost lost him once. It was the scariest moment of my life."

"Why did you do it? I mean, you didn't know this kid at all. Yet you paid for his treatment. That's insane."

"Both my parents died from cancer as I said before, and my best friend died from it as well. Than I met Jace, and he had cancer." She looked stunned. "I was also a match for his bone marrow transplant too. So when Skylar came into the hospital it was a no brainer. If I can save someone, I will. No questions asked. They were the two greatest decisions I've ever made. I saved my husbands and my son's life, and I would do it all over again if I had the opportunity. I tried with another foster kid. Her name was Ellie, but unfortunately she didn't make it. The cancer was just too strong. I spoil my kids, and I love doing it. Jace does the same thing with our boys, they have boys day. We know what its like to almost lose the ones we love, and money is great but the people we have are even better. So we take the time to appreciate each other. But that doesn't mean we can't give them a taste of the better life that we are fortunate enough to enjoy." She looks at me and just nods. "So, what's your story?"

"Well, my mom and dad met in high school. Both drop outs. They got pregnant with me when they were 18. They had no idea what to do. My mom was on crack, and my dad went to jail shortly after. He was killed in a prison fight." She looks down at her hands, and I can tell this is hard for her. "My mother tried to get sober while she was pregnant with me but she just couldn't. She was way to dependent. I was a crack baby. We struggled a lot. She had a dead end job as a waitress, and she barely made ends meat. I would go hungry for days because she would spend the money on drugs. Thankfully my best friend Alli brought me a lunch to school everyday. For a while that was my only meal. By the time I was 13 my mom found some local drug dealer and decided to shack up with him. She would just leave for days at a time. One time she left for 2 weeks. She didn't leave a note or anything." She took a deep breath and continued. "When I met Skylar, god he was just too good to be true you know? He was sweet and caring, and when I told him about my past, he just accepted it. He would buy me lunch everyday, after school he'd take me home and sometimes cook me dinner. He was a god send. I felt so lucky." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "When he asked me out I was shocked. How could someone as sweet, and kind, and handsome want someone like me?" I laughed.

"That's exactly how I felt about Jace."

"He took care of me. He was there when I had nobody. He was my shoulder to cry on when I would find my mom passed out in the bathroom, he was there when she overdosed, twice. He went through everything with me. When I found out who he was, it blew me away even more. This kid, was the son of Jace Herondale, one of the most famous musicians in the world and he wanted me? A poor girl who was barely getting by? It was amazing to me. He's everything to me. I couldn't picture my life without him."

"I know he feels the same way about you. I knew the moment he brought you to meet us. He was just so attentive to everything you did. He's a good kid, and I glad he has you. We always knew our kids would have trouble finding people who wanted them for who they were and not who their father is. Skylar had that problem in the past. But I'm glad he found you." She smiled at me and I hugged her. "Come on, lets go enjoy the concert." We walked over to the side stage and watched. Sixteen years later and Jace still amazes me when he performs.

"Alright New York, I have some very special guests here today. Why don't you girls come one up." He gestured to Arden and company. They all got so excited and made their way up on stage. "Also, lets get my wife and Kelly up on stage as well."

"It won't be that bad. He will only keep us up there for a minute or two." I reassured Kelly knowing she was scared. We made our way on stage and I greeted Jace with a kiss. He kissed Arden, McKenzie and Kelly as well before we were allowed to leave. The other girls stayed on stage with him for a couple songs while Kelly and I watched from the sides. He looked over to us and smirked and I just shook my head and laughed. This was a good day., and only getting better from here.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

 **Time Jump- Four Days Later**

 **Skylar POV:**

Aunt Izzy, and my mom just finished setting up the picnic at Central Park and I was a nervous wreck. Kelly and I have talked about marriage before but actually asking her was so nerve racking.

"Hey babe. You wanna do something today?" I asked Kelly.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"How about a picnic in Central Park?" I saw her face light up.

"I think that sounds amazing. Let me get changed. I'll be ready in 10 minutes." She went up stairs and sure enough 10 minutes later she was ready. She wasn't wearing anything over the top. She was in her normal jeans and a shirt. Which is exactly the way I wanted her. I wanted her to be herself. We got in the park and I lead her over to the place where the picnic was set up.

"When did you do all of this?" She looked so shocked.

"I had some help. Come on, let's eat." We sat down and had light conversation. Finally when we were done I decided that it was now or never. "Kelly, I need to talk to you about something." She looked worried.

"Did I do something wrong? Is there where you kick me to the curb because I can chan—"

"What are you talking about Kelly? That's not why I brought you here." I grabbed her hands and started talking. "Kelly, I love you. More than anything. These past 5 years with you have been absolutely amazing. I never want to go without you. You make me the happiest guy in the world, and I want to make you the happiest girl. So Kelly Ann Masters, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I saw the tears flood out of her eyes.

"Oh my god! Yes. Of course I will. I love you so much." I slid the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss. I looked over her shoulder and saw my family coming up to us. We pulled away and she let out a little giggle and she followed my gaze. "Oh my god. Have they been here the whole time?"

"Yes. We were lurking in the trees. Just like I said we would be." Aunt Izzy stated. "Congratulations guys. I told you everything would be perfect."

"Thank you for all the help Aunt Izzy. I couldn't have done it without you." I gave her a hug and so did Kelly.

"My baby is so grown up. I can't believe you're getting married." My mom was crying as she pulled us both into a hug.

"I'm happy for you both." My dad said as he hugged Kelly and I.

"I call best man!" Landon called.

"No, I get to be his best man, he likes me more." Jackson interrupted.

"I don't know about that Jackson, you have been calling me Dopt for a good 10 years now." I tease and I see his face drop.

"Oh come on, that was all in the fun of sibling bonding." Jackson said.

"I'm just joking but seeing the look on your face was worth it." I laughed and so did everyone else. "How about you both be my best men. I can't possibly pick between my brothers."

"We can work with that." They both said in unison.

We all made our way back to my parents house for a fun family night. I couldn't believe that she said yes, and I couldn't wait to start planning our wedding.

 **Time Jump-Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were sitting in the living room with our kids when Skylar and Kelly dropped by. Kelly looked distraught, and Skylar looked totally defeated.

"What's up baby? What's going on?"

"Can I talk to you guys alone?" Skylar asks as he rubbed Kelly's back.

"Sure, Arden, why don't you and Kelly go into the kitchen. Make her some tea. Everyone else, disperse." They all got up and Arden took Kelly by the hand. "What's up Sky?"

"Kelly's mom was found in a river this morning."

"Oh my god." I looked at Jace and he was shocked.

"They don't suspect any foul play. They think she was high and fell into the river, and drowned."

"How is she holding up?"

"She's a mess. I was wondering if we could stay here for a little while. I think being around others will help."

"Absolutely. Whatever you need."

"Also, I know it's a lot to ask considering you're paying for the wedding, but Kelly wants to plan a funeral for her. But we don't have that kind of money. I went through our finances and we just can't afford it if we want to stay in our apartment."

"What ever you need son, we'll cover it. Nobody should have to go through that." Jace steps in.

"I'll help her plan it, I've been through the process several times. Whatever you guys need from us, you can have."

"Thank you guys for everything. I'm going to go check on Kelly." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I can't believe it. Poor Kelly."

"I know, it's awful." Kelly and Skylar walked back into the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Herondale, I can't possibly ask you to pay for my moms funeral. You're already paying for our wedding."

"Kelly, you are apart of this family. Don't worry about the money. We have enough to go around. I know what its like to lose a parent. I lost both of mine. It doesn't have to be big, but funerals are for the living. To say goodbye, and to have some closure." She broke down and I got up off the couch and gave her a hug. "Let us do this for you Kelly. I know you and your mom didn't have the best relationship, but you want this. Otherwise Skylar wouldn't have asked." She simply nods and Skylar comes over and rubs her back.

"I didn't bring anything with me because I didn't know what you guys would say. So I'm going to go home and grab some things, why don't you go up to my room and take a nap." He told Kelly and she simply nodded again. "I'll be back in about an hour. I love you." He gave her a simple kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Arden came back and escorted Kelly upstairs. I smile at Skylar.

"What are you looking at mom?"

"Oh nothing. You are just really good to her."

"I'd do anything for her."

"I know. Go grab your stuff. What's her favorite meal?"

"Your famous chicken and home made mac and cheese." He smiled at me. "She loves when you make that."

"Okay, well I'll make that for her tonight. Be back soon."

"Love you guys."

"We love you too baby." He walked out of the house and I turned and made my way back to where Jace was sitting. "We raised him well babe."

"Yes we did." He kissed me and we heard gags. "Oh come on. You all know how you got here." Jace said and I couldn't help but laugh and they groaned again.

"Alright kids, dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"I won't be here for dinner mom." Arden says.

"Why not?"

"Ihaveadate." It came out as a single sentence.

"What was that Arden?"

"I have a date tonight." This causes Jackson, Landon and Jace all to stiffen.

"Is it with the boyfriend I suspect you have?" She nods. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"About 5 months."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I know how the boys in this family handle any guy who even remotely looks at me." She glares at Jackson and Landon. "The last guy I liked Jackson punched in the face."

"Badass." Jace said and high fived Jackson. And Jackson coninuted.

"He was getting to close for my liking."

"That was the point asshole. I liked him."

"I just want someone who will like you for you Arden, and not for dad, and he gave off the wrong kind of vibe for me." Jackson said in a loving tone, it almost made my heart melt, I just couldn't be mad at him.

"Well, Parker isn't like that. He likes me. I kept my last name a secret for the first 4 months until his little sister recognized me from one of dad's shows. And guess what, he still likes me. So please, don't get involved."

"Well, I'd like to meet him Arden. How about he comes over for dinner tonight?"

"Alright, I'll call him." She walked upstairs and I turned towards Jackson.

"Now, I normally don't condone violence, but I appreciate you looking out for your sister. But be nice tonight."

"I make no promises mom. I don't know Parker, so I'm going to give him the run down."

"Be nice Jackson. I mean it. You too Landon."

"Fine." They both said in unison. Then I turn to Jace.

"You too honey."

"She's my little girl babe. I can't promise I won't try and intimidate him."

"Ugh, fine, but only because you are her father." He smiled and soon every scattered throughout the house and I went to make dinner. Tonight was definitely going to be an interesting night.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight:**

 **Clary POV:**

Dinner was almost ready and Parker showed up about 5 minutes ago and the poor kid looks scared out of his mind. Skylar is so preoccupied with Kelly that he isn't focused on Parker, which is a good thing, otherwise he would have four guys staring him down.

"Alright kids, dinner is ready!" I called out from the kitchen. McKenzie was the first one in with Jace. Followed by Parker and Arden with Jackson and Landon hot on their heels. Skylar and Kelly were the last ones in. She looked so incredibly sad, and I couldn't stand seeing her so upset.

"How are you feeling Kelly?" Jace asked.

"As good as I can be I guess. I haven't even seen my mom in 6 months, but she was still my mom. It doesn't seem real that she isn't here anymore."

"I know it sucks, but it'll get better. I promise." She smiles at me and we all begin to eat. It was going relatively well until Jackson decided to talk.

"So Parker, what are you intentions with my sister?" I nearly spit out my drink as Arden pales.

"Jackson Alexander Herondale!" I hiss across the table.

"It's okay Mrs. Herondale, I really like Arden, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Good answer kid, but I don't think it's enough to convince any male at this table.

"So my father being Jace Herondale doesn't interest you at all?" Jackson raises an eyebrow and it seems to catch the attention of all the boys. I hope for Parker's sake he answers correctly.

"I didn't even know who she was until a month ago. She never told me her last name. My sister was the one who pointed it out. She was at a concert and saw Arden on stage. She thought she looked familiar and when Arden was over one day she asked." He looks at Jace. "I promise Mr. Herondale I am not in this for the money or the fame. I really like your daughter. I wouldn't care if she was dirt poor, she'd still be who she is, and that's what I like." Praise the lord this kid is good.

"Alright, I approve, but if you hurt her, you have four people at this table that will hunt you down. I hope you know that." Jace says and I just hang my head.

"I completely understand Mr. Herondale." Arden reaches her hand over to his knee under the table and I see him relax a bit. The rest of dinner was rather uneventful. Thankfully.

"Hey Kelly, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a ride with me."

"I would love that." She smiles and I walk into the living room.

"Alright, Kelly and I are going out for a bit. Jackson and Landon you are on kitchen clean up. Arden, Parker can stay until 11, and if you go upstairs, door stays open. Jace, McKenzie has a history project due on Thursday and she asked for my help but I really need to talk to Kelly would you mind helping her?" He nods and grabs McKenzie and they head to the dinning room. "Skylar, do whatever the hell you want." Everyone laughs. Kelly and I head out to my car and 20 minutes later we arrive at the cemetery.

"What are we doing here Mrs. Herondale?"

"Well, the first step in planning a funeral is buying a plot. I figured you never did that so I thought it would be a good start plus I want to show you something."

"Okay." We go into the office and ask a nice man about plots. We pick out a plot and start to walk around the land until I stop at two plots that read 'Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern' and Kelly gasps.

"These are my parents. I was only 8 when my mom died. I didn't know how to handle it. I thought I was going to die from sadness." I grabbed Kelly's hand and gave her a light squeeze and she started to cry. "It doesn't matter if your 8 or 22, losing your mom is hard, and it'll sting for a while, but you can get through it. Just grieve at your own pace. No one is forcing you to get over it or move on, it's your grief, and you can take as long as you want to process it." I pull her into a hug. "But Skylar, Jace, Jackson, Landon, Arden, McKenzie, Izzy, Max, Alec, Magnus, and I, we're all here for you. You don't have to deal with this alone. You can stay with us for as long as you want. I don't care. You can push off wedding planning, you can lay in Skylar's bed for two weeks and cry if you need too. If you need to talk, we're all ears, if you want to get drunk, let Izzy know." She laughed through the tears. "Do whatever you want Kelly, you are my daughter now. And I will love you through anything and I will protect you and care for you no matter what."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Herondale." She pulled back and wiped her tears. "I just don't know what to do. She was the only family I had left. We didn't have a great relationship but she was my mom. I don't think I can deal with it."

"You can get through it Kelly. I know you can."

"My job threatened to fire me if I took too much time off. But I just can't go back. I can't even find the will to do anything at the moment let alone work."

"So quit."

"But I need the money."

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm an accountant."

"I have a business opportunity for you."

"What is it?"

"My company is in need of a new accountant. The couple we have are great but they are swamped with work. Would you like to work for me Kelly?"

"I couldn't possibly accept that offer Mrs. Herondale. You're already doing so much for me."

"Kelly you are family, and I will do anything for family. Plus, you can take some paid leave for personal reasons." I can see her thinking it over.

"Okay Mrs. Herondale. Thank you so much." She gives me a big hug.

"I love you Kelly. You are more than welcome."

"I love you too."

We made our way home and we walked in and Skylar was watching something on TV with Jackson and Landon. Surprisingly Arden and Parker were still in the living room while Jace and McKenzie were still working on the project. When we walked in Skylar was immediately off the couch.

"Hey, you've been crying. Are you okay?"

"Yea, your mom took me to the cemetery." He gave me a mad look. "She helped me pick out a plot for my mom and then we talked for awhile. It was really nice."

"Why don't you go grab a shower and I'll meet you upstairs." She nods and gives him a quick kiss and heads upstairs. "Why did you do that mom? Can't you see how fragile she is right now?"

"Trust me, it was the right move baby. She needed it."

"What did you two do?"

"I brought her to my parents grave. I wanted her to see what it would be like. I wanted her to see me in front of my parents grave and know that it will get easier. We talked for a little. It was nice. She told me about her problems with her job. They aren't being very reasonable when it comes to some time off."

"Yea, they've been blowing up her phone all day."

"Well I solved the problem."

"You talked to them?"

"No, I gave her a job at Morgenstern Industry. I can always use a few more accountants and Uncle Alec said he heard rumors of one of ours taking a job with the competitor. Never hurts to have more than necessary. I am going to give her the next two weeks off and give her paid leave for family reasons."

"You are seriously the best mom. Thank you for everything. I don't know what we'd do without you or dad."

"Anything for you baby. Now go comfort your woman." He kisses my cheek and heads for the stairs. "After she gets out of the shower Skylar Herondale." I hear Jace laughing from the dinning room as everyone else just groans.

I walk into the dinning room and sit on Jace's lap while McKenzie works on her project.

"I love you." I whisper in his ear. He places his hand on my inner thigh and my body immediately reacts to his touch.

"I love you too." He seductively whispers back.

"God, get a room you two. I don't need to see my parents making out right in front of me." We both laugh and she exits the room.

"If only we didn't have a house full of kids right now I'd take you on this table."

"Maybe another day." I wink as we make our way into the living room and cuddle on the couch. The rest of the night goes by quickly and when Jace and I lay down for bed I get this crazy idea. "Hey Jace."

"Yea babe."

"I want another baby."

"Really?"

"Yea, they are so cute, and I miss having a baby around."

"I certainly am not apposed to trying for another kid." He moves his hand down my body.

"Not tonight babe. The kids are around. I just wanted to know your opinion on it. I know I'm not 23 anymore, so there are risks, but I want it."

"We can try babe. I wouldn't mind another kid running around." I smile and kiss him before snuggling up to him and drifting off to sleep. Having another baby at 40 years old is a bit of a risk but I love kids, and I wouldn't mind having another one. My life was perfect and adding another baby would just make it even more perfect. I couldn't wait to bring another Herondale into this world.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Time Jump-One Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Everything had settled down in the last month. After Kelly's moms funeral they stayed with us for about 3 weeks. It was nice to have them around and Skylar was right, she seemed to be getting along pretty well with all of us around. Parker had been coming around a lot and to my surprise Jackson and Landon actually got along really well with him which was a huge relief for Arden. Jace and I had been trying to get pregnant but we haven't had any luck but I'm still hopeful. I got a call to come into the hospital for a consult on a patient, it was suppose to be my day off, but cancer never seemed to be considerate.

"Hey babe. I just got called in for a consult. I'll be gone for a while. I won't be home for dinner so make whatever you want."

"Alright Clare. Love you." He kissed me quickly.

"I love you too." I got into my car and went to the hospital.

There was a 15 year old boy who was brought in who showed signs of leukemia. It took a couple hours for tests to be run and explaining every possibility to his parents. I went back to his chart to see what would be the best course of action for him when I felt the sudden urge to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. Immediately my mind went to being pregnant. I had Lucy do a blood test and put a rush on it. I went back to the boy and talked for about two hours. His parents had a lot of questions. It was about 8 pm when I finally was able to leave.

"Dr. Herondale, would you like the results?"

"Yes please Lucy." I was prepared for a negative result and after the long day I had I just couldn't imagine getting good news.

"Congratulations Dr. Herondale, you're pregnant." I couldn't help but smile. Jace and I had been trying for a month to get pregnant and I knew it would be risky but the more I thought about it the more I wanted it. The more I wanted more children with Jace and when I wasn't getting pregnant I just felt so discouraged. I knew that we had the best five kids I could ever ask for but having a child with Jace was so special. It was more than just having sex and conceiving a child. It was about our love continuing to grow and creating another life with him than watching them grow into the person we were forming. I always wanted a big family when I was little. And I can do that with Jace and I want it more than anything.

I got in the car and headed home with the biggest smile on my face. I walked into the house and saw Parker and Arden cuddling on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Arden, where are your siblings?"

"Jackson, Landon and dad are out in the garage working on that car, and McKenzie is doing her homework in the kitchen."

"Thanks baby."

I walk out into the garage to see the boys all greasy from working on the car. And I couldn't help but smile at the thought of bringing another child into this family. It would be perfect.

"Hey babe. How'd the consult go?"

"It was alright. Can I talk to you for a minute Jace?" he looked worried.

"Ohhhhh. Dad's in trouble." Landon said and Jackson laughed. Jace made his way over to me and I kissed him softly. We made our way into the house and I lead him upstairs.

"What's up babe? Are you alright?"

"Jace."

"You're freaking me out babe."

"I'm pregnant."

"For real?"

"Yea. In the middle of the consult I threw up. I immediately thought I could be pregnant so I asked for Lucy to do my blood work. It was positive. We're having another baby." He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Oh Clare, this is amazing, I love you so much." He kissed me.

" I love you too. Now we just need to tell the kids. How do you think they'll react?"

"I think they'll be shocked but I think they'll be cool with it."

"We should tell them now. I don't want to wait."

"Alright. Should we call Skylar and Kelly?"

"Yes, I want them here."

"Alright, I'll call them, you round up the rest of them." I kissed him and left the room to round up the other kids.

"Kids!" I called. "Family meeting in the living room now!" They all hurried into the living room and they looked scared. Jace entered shortly after.

"Skylar and Kelly should be here in five minutes. And I think I freaked them out."

"Join the club. What's going on mom?"

"We need to talk to you all about something that has come up."

"Should I go?" Parker asks and I smile.

"No, you can stay Parker. I'm sure Arden would tell you anyway." He sits back down on the couch as we wait for Skylar and Kelly. Sure enough five minutes later they were in the living room looking just as worried as the rest of the. "Alright so clearly we want to tell you all something."

"Yes, please get on with it mom. You're freaking us out." Jackson said.

"Alright. I'm pregnant." Everyone's jaws dropped. I was about to panic when Kelly jumped up and hugged me followed by Arden and McKenzie.

"Oh my god Mrs. Herondale that's amazing!"

"I hope its another girl, then we finally have an even number!" Arden says.

"I want a brother. I already have to go through the torture of you two getting boyfriends." Landon says. "Although Parker is pretty cool, I still have to deal with McKenzie."

"I told you when you were five and we announced your mom was having another girl you groaned and I told you this protectiveness was going to happen." Jace gloats about how he was right and pats Landon on the back.

"Yea, well I want another set of twins or triplets in the family. I think that would be cool!" McKenzie says.

"We'll have to wait and see, it's too early to tell just yet. Maybe at my next appointment." I smile at my family. "So you're all cool with this?"

"I mean, I'm not cool with knowing my parents still have sex. But as for as having another sibling I'm cool with it." Jackson states. The nerve of that boy.

"You can't expect me not to want your mother. I mean look at her?" Jace says as he pulls me in to a hug and I immediately blush while everyone gags.

"I don't blame you Mr. Herondale, your wife is very beautiful." Kelly says. I knew I liked her for a reason.

"I agree, the first time I met you I couldn't help but see such a resemblance with you and Arden. Both stunningly attractive." Arden slaps his arm. "It was a compliment."

"You were just hitting on my mother Parker."

"I was not. I was simply stating a fact." He kisses her cheek. "If anything I was hitting on you." She blushes and cuddles into his side.

"Well thank you Parker and Kelly. I appreciate the compliments." Jace pulls me into another hug and kisses my temple. "Alright, that's all I wanted to discuss with you all. I'm going to go take a bath, goodnight everyone." They all say goodnight and I head upstairs. Another baby, I can't believe we're having another baby. And I can't wait for their arrival.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been about two weeks since I found out I was pregnant and Jace and I were going to an appointment to see how the baby was doing. Dr. Paige thinks that I'm having twins and today will confirm or deny that. Been in this position before, but as long as the baby or babies are healthy that's all that matters to me.

"Alright Clary and Jace. Lets take a look at the ultrasound." Dr. Paige says and beings the ultrasound. She looks at it for about 5 minutes before she talks again. "Alright Clary and Jace, looks like there are in fact two babies in there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you see that, there are two heart beats, which indicates two babies. I would like you to see me again in two weeks for another check up." We nod and make our way home.

"Wow. Twins. I did not see that one coming."

"Me either but I'm excited. This will be fun." He smiles and puts a hand on my thigh. He was right, we've dealt with triplets, twins should be a breeze. We get into our house where Jace's family is eagerly waiting in the living room with our kids. I'm guessing Arden called Izzy and told her which resulted in the whole family coming by.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Izzy asks, I look at Jace letting him know it's alright to tell them.

"Twins." Is all he gets out before everyone goes crazy.

"This is so exciting. I hope they are identical like Jackson and Landon. That'd be cool." McKenzie squeals.

"I sometimes think you all forget that I'm also part of the triplets." Arden says. Being the odd one out has always been hard for her. They all have a special bond but with being the triplet that doesn't 'fit in' she often feels left out.

"Oh sis, there isn't anyone else I would want to be apart of this dynamic trio than you." Jackson says as he puts his arm around her.

"I agree. Without you, it wouldn't be the same. You are an important member of this trio, never think any less." Landon puts his arm around her should as well.

"I love you guys." Arden says and they hug and I burst into tears and everyone looks at me.

"I'm sorry. My hormones are completely out of whack and that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen." I wipe away my tears and Jace just pulls me into his side, laughs slightly and kisses my head.

 **Time Jump-Find Out Sex of Babies**

 **Clary POV:**

"Alright Clary and Jace are you ready to find out the sex of the babies?" Dr. Paige asks. We nod and she looks at the ultrasound again before she speaks. "Looks like they are both girl. Most likely identical."

"Wow, McKenzie will be so excited!" I say and Jace and Dr. Paige just laughs.

"Alright you two, I'll see you for your next appointment."

"Thank you Dr. Paige." Jace and I say in unison and we make our way home. We walk in the front door and they are all scattered throughout the house.

"Kids! Family meeting!" Jace calls out and everyone comes running, and to my surprise Kelly and Skylar are here.

"We just found out the sex of the babies." Everyone looks intently at me. "Two girls."

"FINALY!" Arden shouts. "We have out numbered the boys! This is so exciting!"

"Dr. Paige also said that they are most likely identical."

"YAY!" McKenzie shouts. "That's what I wanted!" I laugh and lean into Jace's side as he slides an arm around my waist.

"Alright boys, we will need to strategize. We have about 16 years to prepare for them. We should start now." Jackson says and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on boys, it won't be that bad."

"Mom, we officially have four sisters, they need protection for douchebag boys."

"Hey, I'm perfectly fine with Parker, so you only have to worry about three sisters."

"True, wow that makes it easier, but we still need to prepare." Jackson states again. "Well, either way it'll be hard to protect them, I mean they are going to get our genes and they are pretty great genes."

"Alright boys, you can prepare all you want but you know when they are 16 you'll be 33, and hopefully be married with your own kids and out of this house."

"Oh damn. I never even thought about that. It's okay. That's even more intimidating with three older brothers all over the age of 30."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night baby. I'm going to go lay down for a while. I didn't get much sleep last night." I kiss Jace on the cheek and make my way upstairs. Two more girls, I couldn't be any happier. I drift off into a peaceful sleep happier then I could have ever imagined.

 **Jace POV:**

After Clary went upstairs I stayed around the kids to talk about how they have to help around the house.

"Alright kids, now I know you were all young when you guys were all born, but this will be different. There will be two babies in the house that will require our help. We don't have Ashley around anymore. We didn't think we needed her anymore so your mother and I will be busy with the babies a majority of the time, and I will be going on tour at some point and I expect all of you to help her. Trust me, these two kids are going to be a hand full but I hope you will all help you out when I'm not around."

"Of course dad. Anything to help mom."

"She is also going to need help during the pregnancy. Its risky to have a kid in your 40's and since its twins it'll be even more of a risk so she might need to rest a lot of the time. I expect everyone to help out around the house. If you have plans but we need you here, I expect you guys to stay here for us. I hope it doesn't hinder your social lives but anything could happen to your mother or the babies, and I want to minimize the chance of that happening any way I can."

"What do you mean there are risks?"

"Your mother could easily miscarry, or develop some pregnancy disorders, she could be hospitalized, or she could go into premature labor which would risk the lives of the babies. There are many things that could go wrong but I'd like them not too."

"Jeez. Alright, anything to help mom and the babies." Jackson says and I couldn't be happier they weren't upset with more responsibility being added to their plates.

"Alright kids, I'm going to go check on her, do whatever you want, I'm ordering Chinese for dinner." I made my way upstairs to check on Clary and I walked into our room and she was peacefully sleeping. Two more girls, lord help me. I go over and kiss her on the head and I tuck her into the blanket and make my way downstairs thinking about how our family of 7 just became a family of 9 and I hope that nothing goes wrong with Clary and my babies.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Time Jump- Six Months Pregnant**

 **Clary POV:**

Today I am six months pregnant and all I can say is I'm definitely not 23 anymore. I'm constantly tired, my back is killing me and I barely get any sleep because of these two. It was hard, especially because Jace went on tour a couple months ago. I miss him, but I have to say the kids really stepped up to help me out. Skylar and Kelly even decided to stay here until Jace comes back to help out. Which I was more than thrilled about. I was sitting in the living room watching the latest interview from Jace and his band.

"Hello boys. How are you all doing?"

"We're all doing really well. Missing our families a lot, but looking forward to getting ready for more shows and releasing a new album. We couldn't be more pumped."

"I hear someone in the band is going to become a father."

"Well, actually two of us are expecting."

"And who is that?"

"Me, and Mitch."

"Wow. That must be exciting. How does it feel?"

"Well, this is my first born, so I'm really nervous but also extremely excited to welcome my son into the world." Mitch says, and the interviewer directs her attention to Jace to hear his news.

"My wife is actually carrying twins, so they will be my sixth and seventh children but I'm still just as excited. There is always excitement when it comes to having kids. And although they aren't my first, I'm still just as nervous and anxious as I was with the others."

"Do you know what she's having yet?"

"Yes, twin girls. It should be an interesting ride, but we have five older ones who are more than willing to help out. They are just as excited as my wife and I. They were all really young when each other was born so them being around new borns will be a really new experience."

"When are your wives due?"

"My wife is due in about 2 months." Mitch says.

"And my wife is due in 3 months. She is actually six months today so hopefully they come to full term. We have triplets and they were early, so hopefully nothing goes wrong and I'm back in time for their births."

"Well, I wish the best of luck to both of you on your new arrivals." The rest of the interview goes on about their tour and their new album. I sat there for about an hour before there was some discomfort in my abdomen.

"Skylar!" I called as I knew that I wasn't going to take any chances with this pregnancy.

"Yea mom?"

"I need you to take me to the hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"I have some pain in my abdomen and I don't want to risk it. Don't call anyone, especially your father until we talk to a doctor. Okay?" Skylar nods. "He doesn't need any stress on him while he's touring."

"Alright, lets get you to the hospital." We get in the car and make our way over to the hospital. I called Dr. Paige on the way in to let her know what was going on. We got there I was taken into a room immediately. They ran some tests on me which seemed to take forever.

"Alright Clary, there is nothing to worry about. The discomfort you were feeling was one of the babies moving their position drastically. I wouldn't worry too much, but I'm glad you came in today I actually wanted to talk to you. I was checking your chart and I have come to the conclusion that I may have given you the wrong due date."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I first gave you an ultra sound I thought it was just one child and gave you a due date on that, but after we found out you were having twins, I never thought about readjusting the due date. I should have given you a sooner date rather than a later one because twins normally don't come to full term."

"So when is the due date now?"

"I'm would say your due date is now July 6th, instead of August 6th. It isn't that much of a difference. Just a month, but I wanted you to be aware that if you go into labor in July that its completely okay."

"Thank you Dr. Paige. I appreciate the warning. And thank you for checking me for everything today. I didn't want to take the risk of something seriously going wrong."

"I completely understand Clary. If this happens again, you are more than welcome to come back in." I nod and smile and Skylar and I make our way back to the car.

"You should call dad mom. He should know what happened." As soon as I was about to talk my phone started ringing.

"Speak of the devil." I said to Skylar. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"Just finished the sound check for tonight's show. What about you?"

"I don't want you to freak out, but I just got out of the hospital."

"Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

"Everything is perfectly fine. I was experiencing a lot of discomfort in my abdomen and thought I would get it check out just in case. Although, Dr. Paige moved up my due date."

"Will I be home for it?"

"Yes, she only moved it up a month. She wanted me to be aware that twins normally don't come to full term and wanted me to be prepared if I went into labor sooner than expected."

"What's the new due date?"

"July 6th."

"Wow. That is a week after we get back."

"Yea, but I just wanted to let you know what was up, and that everything is completely fine."

"I appreciate it babe. The band and I are going to go out to chill before the show tonight. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you Clary."

"I love you too Jace. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks babe. Get some rest, and make sure the children are waiting on you hand and foot." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I will. Bye babe."

"Bye." We hung up and made our way home. I had Arden make dinner and I made my way to my makeshift bedroom in the living room. I couldn't really make it up the stairs, it took so much energy and I figured it'd be better if I just slept in the living room until I gave birth. Perks of being old! As soon as I laid down on the bed the doorbell rang. I looked over and saw the door was unlocked. "Come in!" I shouted and Parker walked in the door.

"Hey Mrs. Herondale. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. Arden is in the kitchen making dinner."

"Thanks. Do you need anything while I'm here?" He was such a sweet kid and I knew that him and Arden were just two teenagers in love. It was sweet really. I looked around the room and saw the remote was across the room.

"Yes, can you please hand me the remote?" I pointed to the table and he made his way over and handed me the remote. "Thank you so much Parker."

"You're welcome. I have a question for you Mrs. Herondale."

"What's up Parker?"

"Well, tomorrow is Arden and I's one year anniversary and I want to do something special, but I'm not very good at planning. And she told me what Skylar's engagement was like and I just want to make it special for her but I'm freaking out."

"Give me three seconds." I pull my phone out and dial Izzy. "Hey Iz, I have another project for you."

"What's up?"

"Parker wants to do something special for him and Arden's one year but he doesn't know where to start. Have any suggestions?"

"Absolutely! How many days do I have?"

"Hold on." I looked at Parker. "How many days does she have?"

"I was planning on doing it Saturday, so three days."

"Iz, he wants to do it on Saturday, so three days."

"I can work with three days, I will contact you tomorrow and let you know what I think of."

"Thanks Iz." We hang up and I look at Parker. "She will get back in touch tomorrow with her idea. Come over after school and we'll talk."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Herondale."

"Of course." He left and went to the kitchen and I slowly drifted off into a light sleep waiting for dinner.

 **Time Jump- Saturday Night**

 **Arden POV:**

Parker told me yesterday that he had a surprise for me tonight and I was internally freaking out. I have no idea what he is planning and I don't know what to wear.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran downstairs. "I need your help?"

"What's up baby?"

"I don't know what to wear. Parker won't tell me anything about tonight."

"Well, I would pick something comfortable. Don't try to look fancy. It's a causal night, be yourself babe. Don't be nervous."

"You know what's going on?"

"Aunt Izzy and I might have helped him."

"Okay, I think I can work with that. So jeans, this long sleeve shirt and my converse?"

"That would be perfect." She smiled at me and I was instantly relaxed.

"Thanks mom." She smiled and I ran back upstairs to get dressed. I hear the door open and light-talking coming from downstairs. I finished getting presentable. My mom said to look causal so I'm trying to look like I do everyday but I just feel like it isn't enough. After staring at myself for five minutes I decide to just go with how I look at hope its alright. I walk downstairs to see Parker in jeans a light hoodie and instantly feel better about my outfit.

"Hey." I said as he got up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful. You ready to go?"

"Yes."

"I'm extending your curfew to 1 am, just incase you guys lose track of time."

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Have a great time!" We made our way outside, got into his car and made our way to the secret location that I knew nothing about. We drove for about 45 minutes before we pulled up to a small lake that had a peer with a gazebo at the end of it. We walk closer to it and there is a blanket with a bunch of pillows set up with a couple lanterns set up all around giving off a light glow.

"Wow." Is all I could say.

"As you know, I had help from your mom and your aunt. I wanted to make tonight special because this last year has been absolutely amazing with you. I didn't want to make a huge deal about it, because that's not who we are, so I thought we'd come out here and do a little stargazing. It's hard to do that in the city but your aunt knew this place and I thought it was perfect."

"It is completely perfect Parker. This is amazing." We walked over to where the pillows were, we laid down and looked up through the hole in the gazebo roof. I'd never seen so many stars in my life. Living in the city kind of prohibits that, but this was beautiful. Even though we have been together for a year, we still hadn't told each other we loved each other. That was a big deal to me. I wanted to wait until I was absolutely certain, and I was absolutely certain that I was in love with Parker. There was no denying it. I think everyone in my family can see it, but to say it was kind of freaking me out. What if he doesn't say it back? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I scare him off? I didn't want to be rejected. We were laying there for about 30 minutes in silence, but a comfortable silence until Parker decided to speak.

"Arden?" He asks with a uncertainty to his voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you." My body froze and the biggest smile appeared on my face. "I know saying 'I love you' to someone is really important to you. And I knew you wanted to be careful because of the fear of someone using you, but I have been in love with you practically since we met. I wanted to wait until it wouldn't freak you out, but I am so in love with you and wanted you to know, I needed you to know how I felt."

"I love you too Parker. I love you so much."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry it took me so long to say. I just didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want to scare you off because I love you and I don't want to be without you." He grabbed my cheeks with his hands and kissed me with more love and passion than I knew he had. We laid there kissing and star gazing, and laughing and talking until it was almost midnight.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay." We made our way back to the house when out of nowhere a deer ran into the street. Before Parker could do anything he hit it. The whole front of the car was smashed and the airbags deployed. Thankfully Parker and I weren't injured seriously. I had a bloody nose and he hit his head on his back seat pretty hard. I didn't know what to do so I called Skylar.

"Hello?" He answered with a sleepiness to his voice.

"Hey Skylar could you do me a favor?"

"It's past 1 am Arden, I'm not covering for you."

"I'm not asking that. Parker hit a deer and his car is smashed. Can you please come pick us up?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

"Thank you." I hung up and Parker was by my side with a cloth trying to stop the bleeding. 15 minutes later Skylar pulled up next to us.

"Jeez, what happened?"

"We were driving and the deer ran out in front of us, I hit it before I even had time to process it. The airbag gave Arden a bloody nose and I think I have some minor whiplash." Parker said as he applied more pressure to my nose.

"Alright, lets get you two home. You staying the night Parker?"

"I think that would be for the best. I really don't want to face my father right now."

"Come on. Mom is asleep, but you need to tell her about this tomorrow."

"I can't really keep it a secret. I can guarantee that the impact is going to give me some bruising on the face." We got into Skylar's car and made it home. The bleeding had stopped, but even with this accident, I couldn't get over how perfect the night had been. I don't think anything could have ruined it. Parker and I made our way up to my room. Skylar gave him some of his old clothes and I changed into my pajamas. We got into my bed and cuddled together.

"I'm sorry if the deer ruined the night babe."

"Are you kidding me? Tonight was perfect and it wasn't ruined in the slightest."

"Good. I'm glad." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered as I fell into darkness with the biggest smile on my face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Time Jump- Birth**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up in the middle of the night with sharp pains in my abdomen. I looked down and noticed that the bed was wet. My water broke and I was in labor. I'm a week early and Jace wasn't back yet. This couldn't be happening.

"Skylar!" I screamed hoping that he would wake up. "Skylar please wake up!" I screamed again. Soon enough there was a bunch of footsteps running downstairs.

"Mom. What's wrong?"

"My water just broke. Get me to the hospital."

"Alright, everyone get into action. Arden, call dad. He needs to get back. Jackson grab the bag of all moms stuff. Landon help me with mom. Kelly get the keys to the car, and make sure the door is locked on the way out. McKenzie call Aunt Izzy, tell her to meet us at the hospital." Everyone quickly sprinted into action and we were in the car quicker than ever. I was having my babies, and Jace wasn't here. I think I'm gonna be sick. I can't do this without him.

 **Jace POV:**

It was 2:30 in the morning and my phone wouldn't stop buzzing. I finally got out of bed and made my way over to it when I saw Arden was calling me.

"Hey baby, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Moms water broke. She's on her way to the hospital. Come home dad, she's freaking out." I instantly woke up. I was running around my room like a mad man.

"Alright, uh, just let me get my things. We aren't that far. We're in Ohio so we should be able to make it back in time." I hear a scream in the background. "Can you put your mom on Arden?"

"Sure. Mom, dad wants to talk to you."

"Jace?" She asked with a shaky and broken voice.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" I had woken up Mitch and Kenny and we were getting everyone ready for an intense drive home.

"I'm in a lot of pain. Do you think you'll get here in time?"

"I will do everything in my power to get there Clare. You know that. We are already on the bus and heading your way. You got this Clary. This isn't your first rodeo, and I have nothing but absolute faith in you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll try to hold out for as long as I can."

"Can I please talk to Skylar?"

"Okay. Bye Jace."

"Bye babe."

"What's up dad?"

"Stay with your mom no matter what. If I don't get there in time I want you to be there for her."

"Of course dad, but get here. Please. She is freaking out and I know she wants you way more than she wants me here. Plus, I don't know if I'm prepared to watch my mom give birth."

"I'll be there in a few hours. Just stay with her Skylar. Please."

"Of course. I have to go dad. We just got to the hospital."

"Alright. Bye Skylar." I hung up and I looked at my band. They all looked dead on their feet and worried. And I can't imagine that I look much different.

 **Clary POV:**

I had been in labor for about 5 hours now. My contractions were getting closer and closer. Skylar stayed by my side the whole time, but I was just waiting for Jace. I wanted him here. It felt wrong to have these babies without him. Skylar had stepped out of the room a couple minutes ago to talk to Jace. I closed my eyes willing the pain to go away. I heard the door open.

"Sky…"I started but when I looked over Skylar wasn't alone, instead he was with Jace. Who looked disheveled and out of breathe, but he was here. "Jace."

"Oh my god Clare, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. But I tried my best."

"I don't care how long it took, you're here and that's all that matters." He made his way over to me and kissed me just as a contraction hit. I screamed and gripped his hand as tight as I could.

 **Time Jump-12 hours into labor**

"Alright Clary, it looks like you're ready to push." Dr. Paige said and I gripped Jace even harder. "Alright Clary, ready, push." I pushed my hardest and I just couldn't push anymore. It hurt to much.

"I can't do it. It hurts." I cried as I stopped pushing.

"Come on babe. You are the strongest woman that I know, you can do this." Jace's encouraging words helped. I knew that if I didn't push they would be in there longer than they wanted to be and I couldn't wait to meet my little girls.

"Okay, are you ready?" I nodded. "Ready, push." I pushed my hardest while I let my screams wail throughout the room. "I see baby A crowning Clary, one more good push. Ready, go." I let my screams rip through the air as I pushed my hardest. And before I knew it I could hear cries. I sat back as I stopped pushing while the nurses tended to my baby girl. I didn't have much time to process it though because I was going to have to push again. "Alright, ready for baby B Clary?" I nodded again. "Ready, push." It took everything in me to push again, and after a good couple pushes I could hear the sounds of my other baby crying as I laid back and started crying myself.

"You did amazing Clary. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He took a cold towel and washed my face of all the sweat. "Thank you for getting here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Would you two like to meet your girls?" We nod and they brought over two babies swaddled in pink. She handed one to me, and the other to Jace. They were so perfect. If Jackson and Landon were the carbon copy of Jace personality wise, these two were going to be the carbon copy of him look wise. They already had his beautiful blonde hair, and I had no doubt they were inherit his golden eyes.

"They are perfect." I kissed her little cheek. "Jace, they look just like you. They have your blonde hair."

"Its about time." He chuckled. All the other kids had red hair or strawberry blonde hair, Skylar was the only other blonde in the family. "I can only take so much red." He teased and I smiled at him.

"What should we name them?" I asked as I looked at Jace.

"I was thinking for this one" he pointed to the baby he was holding " Peyton Ann Herondale."

"I love it." I looked down at the baby I was holding trying to think of a name that suited her. "I think she should be named Harper Belle Herondale."

"I think its perfect. Just like them. I'll text Izzy, let her know they can come in." I smiled at him and looked back down at Harper, they were perfect, and I couldn't wait for the others to meet them. Five minutes later they all entered the room. Izzy was super thrilled about two more girls, she loves spoiling them.

"What did you name them?" She asked.

"The one Clary is holding is Harper, and I've got Peyton."

"Oh my god they are so cute!" Izzy said and Arden and McKenzie joined me on the bed while Skylar, Jackson and Landon were all standing around Jace.

"Thank you so much for looking out for you mom Skylar, I know you were just as nervous but I appreciate it so much."

"Of course dad. I'm just glad you got here in time. No offense mom, but I really didn't want to watch you give birth." Everyone laughed.

"It's okay, because I didn't really want you watching me give birth, as much as I love you, I wanted Jace here." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Alright everyone, its getting late and your mother was just in labor for awhile, go home get some sleep, and come back tomorrow."

"Alright, we love you mom, and we're glad they are healthy."

"I love you all too." Everyone left and it was just the babies, Jace and I and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm so glad you're here Jace. I don't think I would have been able to get through it without you, and they are absolutely perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you more than anything babe. Let me have Harper and you get some sleep. I'll be in bed soon. I just want to get them to bed." He kissed me and I rolled over and I could hear him humming to the girls. 30 minutes later I felt the bed dip, I turned around and rested my head on Jace's chest, everything in this moment was perfect and I couldn't help but feel completely at peace.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Time Jump-A Year Later-Skylar's Wedding**

 **Clary POV:**

The twins turned a year old two weeks ago, and now we were preparing for Skylar and Kelly's wedding. Peyton and Harper were doing great. They were both walking and talking in sounds. I forgot how fast time goes when you have babies. They were too young to be apart of the wedding, so they would be sitting with Jace and I but everyone else was in the wedding party. I couldn't be more proud of Kelly and Skylar. Today would be an amazing union of them both and I couldn't wait to make Kelly apart of our family.

"Jace, can you please grab Harper and clean her up? She decided to play in the dirt while I was chasing after Peyton. I'd rather her not take a nap covered in dirt."

"Of course babe." He went and picked up Harper. "Oh babygirl, you just love getting dirty and stressing mommy out don't you?" He asked and she giggled. It was the cutest thing in the world. Seeing him with babies, I would never get sick of the sight.

I wasn't the type of mom that had to dress her identical twins in the same outfit. You could already tell that they were identical by their blonde hair and golden eyes, there was no need to dress them the same. They were after all two different babies. In the past year I figured out who liked what and planned accordingly for this wedding. Peyton loved the color red. So she was wearing a cute little red dress with a matching bow in her hair. Harper on the other hand loved the color black. Just like her father. She was wearing a black dress with gold accents. It was her favorite combination.

The ceremony was scheduled for 4:30. It wouldn't take long and the reception followed immediately. We didn't give Kelly or Skylar a cap for their wedding. We had enough money to give them exactly what they wanted, and they planned a beautiful wedding. It was going to be amazing. Our kids all had to be at the church by 3 to get ready, but Jace, the twins and I could show up later and we took this opportunity to put them down for a nap while we spent some alone time together.

When you have six kids at the house finding alone time was really difficult. But we took every opportunity we could to spend with each other. After the twins went down Jace and I cuddled in bed with the sound of silence in the background, something we weren't used too.

"Hey babe. We need to talk about something."

"What's up Jace?"

"Well, the band and I were talking and we think that sometime in the next 6 or 7 years that we're going to retire."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, we're all not 25 anymore, and we all have families. We just started a new album and it's been taking us some time to get it together. We figure that we'll take a short hiatus for a couple years while we finish it, and when it's done we'll tour and give our fans the goodbye tour that they deserve."

"But why wait 6 years?"

"I want Peyton and Harper to see me work. I know it sounds strange but I loved having our kids grow up watching me perform and having you come to shows. It's something special and very close to my heart, and I want Peyton and Harper to have that same experience that the others got, and I know the other guys in the band feel the same way. Mitch just had a daughter, and I know he wants her to grow up watching him perform. Plus, we've had an amazing career. We've been touring as this band since I was a teen, and we've made amazing music, given so much to our fans, and received so much from them as well." He leaned down and kissed me. "Plus, I want more time with you and my girls. I know I wasn't always around when they were little, and I know we did the best we could with me being on tour but I don't want to miss out on anything anymore. I want to be a active parent in their lives. The other five turned out amazing and I know we did that with me touring, but I want to be a normal father, I want to take them to the park, and drop them off at school, take the to soccer or ballet. Music for a while was my whole life. It meant everything to me, but ever since we met, you've been more than everything to me. You've given me 7 kids who I love more than anything in this world, and being a rockstar is amazing, but being a husband to you, and a father to our kids is something that I can't even put into words is that indescribable."

"Are you sure Jace? This has been your life for over twenty years. If you aren't ready to give that up, don't."

"Baby, you are my life. Our kids are my life. I'll still be the same Jace I was before, just not touring. I talked to the record label and they want me to be a scout for them. I'll always be involved with music, but this job keeps me closer to home."

"Won't scouting pull you away though?"

"No, I'm just in charge of the New England area. If I leave, it'll be for a day or two. Or less with our plane." He smirked at me and I smiled back. "I want this Clare, I want to be home with you and our babies. I don't want to have to leave for months on end while you have to stay home a man the fort all alone."

"I support you in whatever you choose to do Jace. If this is what you want, I am behind you 100%."

"I love you Clary."

"I love you too Jace." We sat there cuddled together and kissing for who knows how long until we hear a baby crying from the baby monitor. We looked at the time and it was almost 4, we had to get them dressed and over to the church because Jace and I first baby was getting married today. This journey wasn't over, it was only just beginning.

We got to the church and Jace and I each had one baby. We kissed and split up, Jace going to check on Skylar and I was going to check on Kelly. I walked into the bridal suit and she looked absolutely breath taking.

"Kelly, you look absolutely stunning." I said as I made my way over to her handing Harper over to Arden.

"Thank you Mrs. Herondale. I'm so nervous." She looked down at her hands like she wanted to say something.

"Is there something on your mind Kelly?"

"Yea. I know I said that I don't need anyone to walk me down the aisle, but I think I need someone, or want someone to do it. I don't have anyone. Most of the people here are friends of mine. I have no family. At least none that I know of, and I feel like I can't give myself away."

"Kelly, I know its completely nontraditional.." I started and she cut me off.

"Well, nothing in my family has ever been traditional." We laughed.

"Would it be alright with you if Jace gave you away?" I could see her eyes light up. She's been in this family for more than 7 years already, Jace considered her a daughter, just like I do.

"I would really love that Mrs. Herondale."

"You gonna have to get used to calling me mom. I won't answer you if you call me anything else." She smiled and I gave her a hug and went to find Jace in the grooms suit. I walked into the room and saw Skylar.

"Oh baby, you look so handsome." I gave him a huge hug and kiss.

"Thanks mom. How is Kelly?"

"She's great babe, but I need to speak to your father before the ceremony starts so we probably won't see you before you head out there but I love you and I am so proud of you."

"I love you guys so much. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Kelly and I. It means the world to us."

"Anything for you baby." Jace grabbed Peyton from Jackson and we made our way out into the hallway.

"What's up Clary?"

"So I talked to Kelly."

"She isn't backing out is she?"

"No. But she did ask me something." He raised an eyebrow signaling me to continue. "She wants to be walked down the aisle and I volunteered you."

"Is that it?"

"You aren't mad I did it without asking?"

"Babe, I have offered that to her before."

"Really?"

"Yes, when she was over talking about the guest list with Skylar and you, I was in the kitchen washing dishes. She walked in looking a mess. I got her a glass of water and we started talking about what was bothering her and she said she was sad that nobody was there to give her away, and I offered. I told her that I would but she said that she could just give herself away. But that offer never went away."

"You are perfect." We made our way into the bridal suit where everyone was putting the finishing touches on their makeup. Jace put Peyton down and I grabbed her hand while Harper was set down by Arden. "Alright, I'm going to take these two out to the ceremony. I'll see you all out there. I love you." I kissed Jace and he kissed me back followed by a kiss for Peyton and Harper.

"I love you too, all three of you." I walked out to the ceremony. It was a pretty nice sized wedding. I sat there with my babies, eager to see my first baby get married.

 **Jace POV:**

After Clary left with the girls we all made our way out to the designated area for us to wait. I'm glad Kelly finally agreed to let me give her away. She was already a daughter to me, and this was a very special occasion. For both of us. The music started and the first bridesmaid made her way out the doors while Kelly gripped onto my arm a little tighter. I could tell she was excited and anxious, and I couldn't blame her. I know exactly how she felt when Clary and I got married.

"You ready Kelly?" I asked and she looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't believe what she said next.

"I'm more than ready. Let's go dad."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Clary POV:**

The music started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started walking down the aisle. I had Harper on my lap while Peyton was sitting in Jace's seat. I looked back and everyone stood up. There was Jace, with Kelly gripping his arm with the biggest smile on her face. They walked down the aisle and Jace gave Kelly away and made his way over to me where he picked up Peyton and took a seat. He leaned over to me and whisper "she called me dad" and I could help but smile. I kissed his cheek and we watched our oldest son get married. The ceremony was sweet, and short and simple. Just like them. We made our way to the reception. Harper and Peyton were getting restless so I called Ashley up and asked if she would take them home and watch them.

When the time came we had a mother son dance and it was the most amazing thing in the world, but I guess the DJ didn't know that Kelly didn't have a dad to dance with when he announced the father daughter dance. But without missing a beat Jace strolled over to her offered his hand and brought her out on the dance floor. I couldn't help but cry. It was the sweetest thing I ever saw, he was whispering in her eye and she was laughing and crying at the same time. It brought back a memory from my own wedding.

 **Flashback:**

 _When we got to the reception everyone was enjoying themselves. Skylar was hyped up on sugar, Magnus and Alec were off dancing on the dance floor and Izzy was chatting up a super cute lawyer who works for me. Soon the DJ announced that it was time for a mother son dance, and Jace and his mom made his way out to the dance floor, it was super sweet, and it made me wish my parents where here to witness my marriage. The song ended and everyone clapped. Jace kissed her cheek and they made their way off the dance floor. Before anyone could crowd the dance floor again the DJ announced that it was time for the father daughter dance, and I instantly paled and Jace looked at me. We really should have told the DJ that my father wasn't here, I saw Jace begin to make his way up to the DJ when his father stopped him. I looked down at my hands and when I looked up Mr. Herondale was standing in front of me with his hand extended._

 _"May I have this dance?" He smiled and winked at me, I smiled and reached out my hand._

 _"Of course you may." We made our way out to the middle of the dance floor and Daughters by John Mayer started playing and my eyes filled with tears._

 _"I know I don't compare to your father Clary, but I hope that I can fill some type of void that you've carried all this time."_

 _"I lost him when I was young and until this moment I never realized that I'd never get this opportunity with him. I never even thought of mentioning it to the DJ."_

 _"You are my daughter now Clary, and I'm glad I can give this to you."_

 _"You are the most amazing father figure I could imagine having the honor of dancing with in this moment." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. The song ended and I gave him a big hug, and we walked off the dance floor with his arm hung around my shoulder. We met Jace when we walked off and he gave me a quick kiss._

 _"Thanks dad." He said and his dad gave him a hug._

 _"Anything for my daughter." He winked at me and Jace and I made our way over to mingle with a few of his friends. As much as I wished my father could be here, Mr. Herondale was definitely a wonderful dad to fill that void._

 **Flashback over:**

By the time the dance was over Jace kissed her cheek and made his way over to me.

"That was very sweet of you Jace."

"She is my daughter now. I don't care what blood says, and it wasn't the DJ's fault he didn't know she didn't have a father, and every bride should have a father daughter dance, just like what my dad did with you." He kissed my cheek and I leaned into his side.

 **Skylar POV:**

Kelly and I were walking around mingling with friends, and eating when the DJ announced that it was time for our first dance. We made our way onto the dance floor and At Last started playing. We swayed back and forth to the music while we were enjoying our moment.

"I can't believe we're married." I whispered in her ear and I could feel her smile against my neck.

"I can't believe your parents made this all possible, and your dad giving me away and dancing with me. I can't believe he would do that."

"You're his daughter now, and you've seen how much he loves his daughters. What did he whisper in your ear during the dance?"

"He told me that he loved me, and that he knows that even though I didn't know my father, that he was in no way trying to replace that void that I've had since I was little. But he reassured me that he would try his best to be a great dad to me."

"Wow."

"I said that I loved him too. I also told him that he was the best possible father figured I could ever imagined giving me away and dancing with in that moment. I never had a dad, but if I could dream of one, it would be yours. He's amazing, and I'm glad I get the chance to be his daughter."

"I love you so much Kelly Herondale."

"And I love you Skylar Herondale." The song ended and we made our way off the dance floor and a couple of Kelly's friends from college ran up to us.

"Kelly, you never mentioned that you were dating the son of Jace Herondale!" The one said.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Didn't think it was important? He is Jace Herondale. He is like a walking talking god on earth, and we are in the same room with him. He is literally right over there." She pointed towards my dad. "Man, the things I'd do to that man."

"Don't let my mother hear you," I said, "she is very protective over my dad."

"And MaryAnn, that's my dad, which is really gross to think about." Kelly said, and it made me so happy to hear her call him her dad.

"How were you able to keep yourself in check when you were around him?" This conversation was getting weird.

"Easy, I am in love with Skylar not my dad."

"And when you were dancing with him, man I wished I could take you position." I was about to say something because this girl was getting out of control when my mom and dad walked up. My mom looked like she knew what MaryAnn was saying about my dad and I knew that this was going to be interesting.

"I don't mean to interrupt but can we please steal my son and daughter away for a few minutes?" My dad said and smirked at MaryAnn, clearly aware of the way she was undressing him with her eyes. I looked at Kelly and we both tried to hold back our laughter.

"O-of course Jace." She stuttered. Kelly and I walked away with our parents when my mom turned around and said the funniest thing I've ever heard come out of her mouth.

"Oh, and I would really appreciate if you wouldn't eye fuck my husband right in front of my eyes. It's a bit rude." Kelly, dad and I couldn't contain our laughter anymore. We burst out laughing and MaryAnn had a mortified look on her face.

"Wow, that was pretty fucking great mom."

"I had to let her know the deal. I know she isn't the only one who does it, but I can't do much about it any other time, and it was too good of an opportunity to pass up on." She smiled and my dad kissed the top of her head. I can't wait until Kelly and I build a life like my parents. "Now, I know you guys didn't want us getting you a wedding present because we paid for the wedding, but I couldn't resist and neither could Jace." She handed us a key and Kelly and I were speechless. " This is a key to your new home. It's located right in the middle of both of your jobs. It's a beautiful home, and its fully furnished. If you don't like it, let me know, we can furnish it however you like."

"Mom, you can't be serious?"

"Baby, you're going to need a house one day, and especially since you're starting a family." We looked at her dumbfounded.

"How did you know?"

"Oh come on. Kelly is practically glowing, and she hasn't taken a sip of alcohol this entire night."

"But you bought the house awhile ago, you couldn't have possible be absolutely certain until tonight."

"Like I said, she's been glowing. Think of it as mother intuition. Plus, even if my suspicions were wrong, you were going to start a family eventually and having a house all ready isn't a bad thing."

"I don't think I have any words but thank you. For everything. We couldn't have done any of this without you guys."

"Seriously, you are the best parents a girl could ask for." Kelly said.

"How far along are you exactly?" My mom asked.

"About two months." Kelly rubbed her stomach but immediately stopped in fear of someone seeing her.

"Do you know the gender?"

"It's a boy." I said proudly and my dad looked at me with a proud expression.

"I'm so happy for the both of you. Now go enjoy the rest of your wedding." My mom kissed us both and we headed over to talk to a couple other friends. Today was the best day of my life, and the beginning of my family, I couldn't be happier.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Time Jump- Seven Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Kelly's due date was any day now and even though I am not prepared to be a grandmother, I couldn't wait to meet the little guy. Jace had taken Harper and Peyton out to meet up with his parents for the day. It gave me a chance to clean up the house a little bit. Everyone was out doing their own thing. Arden was out with Parker, Jackson and Landon apparently both had girlfriends but refused to bring them around yet, they didn't want Jace to influence their feelings, which was understandable. I think they finally understand what Skylar did so long ago. I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when my phone went off. I looked at the ID and it was Skylar.

"Hey baby. What's up?" I asked as I continued to clean off the counter tops.

"Kelly just went into labor. Meet us at the hospital. Tell everyone." I immediately drop the sponge and grab my keys, and called out for McKenzie. I get in my car and call Jace.

"Hey babe , what's up?"

"Kelly went into labor. Meet us at the hospital!" I hung up before he could say anything and called Jackson.

"Mom, seriously, I'm on a date with Molly." He sounded annoyed but I didn't care one bit.

"I don't care, Kelly went into labor, come to the hospital and tell Landon the same." Last but not least Arden.

"Mom, Parker and I were just about to see a movie."

"Kelly is in labor. Meet at hospital." I hung up and made my way into the parking lot of the hospital. Threw my car in park and ran to the delivery part of the hospital where I met Skylar. I was the first one there, but Jace wasn't far behind with the twins. "How is she doing baby?"

"She's alright right now, the contractions aren't that close so we could be here for awhile, but she's so tense. I'm freaking out. How do I calm her down?"

"Is there anything during her pregnancy that she liked a lot? Your mom loved when I played with her hair, it calmed her down instantly, something like that." Jace said as he played with my hair automatically.

"She loved when I would run my fingers up and down her arm. Do you think that would help?"

"There is only one way to find out. Go in there and test it out. We'll be out here until the baby is born. You got this son. Everything is going to be okay." He nodded and made his way back into the delivery room. About 10 minutes later all the kids were running into the waiting room. Both Jackson and Landon's girlfriends eyes landed on Jace and their eyes instantly widened. Surprisingly Parker was the first one to talk.

"Hey Clary," he gave me a hug, "Jace" he gave his a fist pound, "how is Kelly doing?"

"She is having contractions, but Skylar says they are pretty far apart as of right now. We'll be here until she gives birth."

"Well, if you need any help with the twins, Arden and I are here to help. We can be on twin duty."

"That would be amazing Parker. Thank you so much." I gave him a hug and I could see the light in Arden's eyes. Those two were definitely going to get married. I can already tell. "Jackson, Landon would you like to introduce us?" I looked at both of them and I knew that they were nervous about the reactions of the girls but so far they haven't fainted so I would say that's a good sign.

"Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Molly." He looked between us, "Molly, this is my mom and dad, Clary and Jace Herondale." I could see how nervous he was but Molly quickly composed herself.

"It's really nice to meet both of you." She smiled and looked rather comfortable.

"You too. How long have you guys been together?"

"Almost 5 months."

"Where did you meet?"

"Gym class. Jackson actually pegged me in the face with a dodge ball. He offered to make it up to me by getting me a coffee. I guess it just kinda went from there."

"How many times do I have to tell you Jackson, just because Arden can take a hit to the face doesn't mean all girls can." Everyone laughed, including Molly.

"There was no harm done, just a little bloody nose. He was very sweet about the whole thing." She grabbed his hand and I could see his body instantly relax.

"Are you guys the same year?"

"Yup, I transferred to Highland junior year." I nodded and looked at Landon.

"And what about you Landon?"

"Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Reagan, Reagan, this is my mom and dad, Clary and Jace Herondale."

"It's really nice to meet you guys. Landon never talks about his family, I was starting to think he didn't have one." I laughed and so did Jace.

"It's nice to finally meet you Reagan. Same questions Molly just got. How long have you guys been together?"

"About 6 months."

"Where did you meet?"

"Chemistry. Both our lab partners decided that they wanted to work together instead of with us, and the first experiment I accidently set his lab coat on fire." She looked at him and smiled and laughed. "I felt horrible, but he was super nice about it all."

"Ah, so you're the reason his shirt was singed." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Guilty, I offered to buy him a new shirt but he said it was alright." She got tense when I said that, and I felt bad. I never meant to scare her.

"It's alright hunny. It's just a shirt." I could hear Harper yawn from behind us. We had been at the hospital for about 2 hours and I knew they were getting restless. "Arden, Parker, could you take the twins to a playground or something? I think they need to run around."

"Of course mom. We'll be back in like an hour." They took the twins and left. I wanted some time with the girlfriends so I nudged Jace and he seemed to understand the conversation.

"Jackson, and Landon lets go in and see how Skylar is doing. I think he would love to see you two." Jace got up and I could see the hesitation in their eyes before they followed after him leaving the girls with me. They looked nervous but unless I can sense something negative they have no reason to be.

"I don't want you two to be nervous, but I just wanted you guys alone for a little so we could talk." They both nodded their heads and I continued. "As you now, Jace Herondale is very famous, and he is the father of your boyfriends, I want to make sure you guys have the right intentions." I looked at Molly. "You seem to have had a good idea of who he was when you walked in, did you know before you started dating?"

"Yes, when I first transferred to Highland he was all the girls would talk about. But I haven't had class with Jackson before gym this year, but I did have a crush on him, but every girl at school does. And he tends to hangout with the lacrosse guys in that class. The first interaction we had was when he hit me in the face with the ball. I originally turned him down for coffee because I knew who he was. I figured if I liked him, I would still like him in a week. So I kept my distance for a week and after a week I realized that I did actually like him. So I went up to him during gym and told him that I changed my mind about the coffee and it just blossomed from there."

"Wow. I'm impressed you made that decision. From what I hear from my daughter, my boys are kind of a hot topic around school. I mean they are just like Jace, so cocky, and have an ego that will surpass anyone else. They are the best everything they do, and are smart as anything. What about you Reagan?"

"I actually didn't talk to Landon every and we've gone to the same school since 5th grade. Our paths just never crossed. I did know who he was, which was why I was so embarrassed that I set him on fire. I mean, I know the way girls talk about them, I was honestly a little nervous when he became my partner, but he was so sweet and kind that I couldn't help but start to like him. We got along really well, and he asked me to come to one of his lacrosse scrimmages, and I agreed. We went out for coffee and it just kinda grew from there."

"So my husband being Jace Herondale doesn't appeal to either of you?"

"I mean, it's pretty awesome that he is Jackson's dad, but as far as it affecting my feelings for Jackson, it doesn't change them one bit. I really like him, and I think I might even be in love with him." She blushed and I smiled. "I never in a million years thought I'd meet someone has kind, sweet, gentle, loyal and charming as Jackson, and I know Reagan feels the same way about Landon. They are amazing guys and that's why I like Jackson, and that's why Reagan likes Landon. We got a lot of shit for it around school. From every girl, we were called fame chasers, and sluts, and fake. But Jackson and Landon helped us through it."

"Those are my boys. They might be as cocky as Jace, but they are also just as sweet and caring as him. I'm glad we had this conversation ladies." I smiled and they smiled back.

"We are too. We were wondering when we would be introduced to you guys, but both of them just kept saying it wasn't the right time. But I'm glad it happened. Our parents both love them, and I kinda felt cheated not being about to meet the amazing parents of Jackson, and I know Reagan felt the same way."

We sat there and talked for about 10 more minutes before the boys came back out. Jackson and Landon looked horrified and Jace looked amused. They all took their seats next to each of us and took a deep breath.

"How is Kelly?"

"Mom, she is scary!" Jackson said and I laughed.

"She just kept yelling and screaming at Skylar. The poor guy looked horrified." Landon added and Jace laughed.

"That's all part of birth boys. Your mother was a nightmare." Jace said and I slapped his arm. "What? You threw a plate at me."

"Oh, you're right. I'm so sorry about that babe." He kissed my head and I smiled.

"It's okay. I know you were in pain." He kissed my head again and I leaned into his side. We sat there and waited for news on Kelly, which seemed to take forever.

 **Arden POV:**

Parker and I took Harper and Peyton to the park that was right across the street from the hospital. When we got there they both ran straight towards the sand box, Parker and I took a seat on the bench to watch over them.

"When are you going to tell them Arden?"

"I don't know, but now isn't the right time. Kelly is in labor and I know they are stressed."

"You can't keep it a secret forever. They will find out." I looked down at my stomach and put a hand over it.

"I just don't want to disappoint them. I'm only 18. You're only 18. We can't do this alone, and I don't know how they will take it."

"You won't know until you tell them. It's only going to get more noticeable from here. If you tell them sooner, it'll make it a lot less shocking."

"After Kelly gives birth and we're home, I'll tell them, but you have to be there with me." I grabbed his hand and he squeezed back.

"Of course I will be Arden. I won't let anything happen to you. This is my family, and I'll fight for your guys." I kissed him and looked back at Harper and Peyton. Parker and I were going to have a kid and I was excited but I was also so scared. I'm still in high school and I was so scared to tell my parents. But I have Parker and I know he'll take care of us.

"What are you going to do? You can't keep sleeping in your car Parker."

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out. Don't worry babe, we can do this, but we need to tell your parents."

"Alright, lets get back to the hospital." I stood up. "Harper, Peyton, lets go back to mommy and daddy!" They both looked at me and ran over to us. I grabbed Harper and Parker grabbed Peyton and we made our way back to the hospital. I was nervous, but more anxious keeping this secret from my parents.

 **Time Jump-Birth of Kelly's Baby**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been about 6 hours since we got here. Arden and Parker took the twins home for the day. Kelly was going to have this baby any minute now and I was super excited to meet my grandson. Jace and I were talking when we saw Skylar walk out.

"He's here. You want to meet him?" He said and I jumped out of my chair and ran into him and gave him a big hug. He escorted us into the room where Kelly was holding a beautiful baby boy and I couldn't help it I just started crying.

"What's his name?" I ask and Kelly looks at me.

"Oliver Jackson Herondale." I could hear Jackson gasp from behind me. "We were wondering if you'd like to be the godfather Jackson."

"Of course. I would love to be." He made his way over to Kelly and kissed her cheek. "Landon, you get the next one. I promise."

"I appreciate it Kelly." He walked over and gave her a kiss as well. We stayed for a half an hour longer before Jackson and Landon both had to get Molly and Reagan home. Jace and I were the last to leave. When we got home Arden and Parker had put the twins to sleep. I was grateful for that. I needed to rest. Jace and I were cuddling on the couch when Arden and Parker walked into the living room.

"Mom, dad, we need to talk."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I immediately went tense. I think we both knew what she was going to say but we needed to hear it out loud before we could do anything about it. We both relaxed a bit and looked at Arden who looked like she was about to throw up.

"What's up hunny?"

"Parker and I need to tell you something, but we want you to keep an open mind." I looked at her to tell her to continue and she took a deep breath and looked at me right in the eyes. "I'm pregnant." I could feel Jace tense but only for a second. We looked at each other and had a silent conversation. She's our daughter after all, and nothing will change how much we love her.

"Alright, when did you find out?"

"About 3 weeks ago."

"How have you been doing baby?"

"I've been okay. The morning sickness is really taking it's toll on my body. I feel like my whole body is convulsing when I puke. It's really painful." I took her hand to let her know that we are here for her, and she smiled.

"Do your parents know about this Parker?" Jace asked and she moved forward on the couch.

"Yea, they found out two weeks ago. They kicked me out. Told me that if I wanted to stay under their roof, Arden would need to get rid of the baby, and I refused so I've been living out of my car." I looked at him, and couldn't believe how his parents reacted. I looked at Jace and we had another silent conversation and Jace began to speak.

"Well, you must move in immediately. If you're going to be taking care of Arden during her pregnancy, you can't be living in your car." I leaned into Jace and knew that this was the right move. He was going to have to be close to Arden and that was the only way, plus the worst has already happened.

"You mean that daddy?"

"Of course I do baby. This isn't an ideal situation, and I'm not happy you're 18 and pregnant, but we're here for you, and we'll help in any way we can. I'm sure Parker wants to be there for you every moment he can, and he can't do that from his car."

"You don't hate me do you guys?"

"Oh baby, we could never hate you. Like your father said, we aren't happy about it but it happened, and I have known for awhile that you two would be getting married one day, but this is a lot of responsibility. You see how much work the twins are, and it's going to be just as rough, but we will be here through the whole thing. But we have to tackle the biggest issue yet."

"What's that?" Arden looked worried and I looked over at Jace and he smiled and looked at Arden.

"Telling your brothers." Her face instantly paled and just like magic, Jackson and Landon both walked in the front door. Arden immediately snapped her head in their direction. Jace leaned into Arden and whispered 'it's now or never' and Arden nodded her head. "Boys," Jace started, "why don't you take a seat."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No, but Arden needs to tell you something." She took a deep breath and her eyes began to water.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, and I almost thought the boys didn't hear her but they were up on their feet in a second, and Jace had to hold them back from killing Parker.

"How dare you do this to our sister!" Jackson yelled.

"You are so fucking dead Parker!" Landon yelled and Arden started to cry. Once they saw the tears they calmed down and apologized. Still looking pissed Jace sat them down and started to talk.

"Now boys, I know you aren't happy with Parker right now, but threatening to kill him isn't the right thing to do right now."

"But dad, she's pregnant. She's 18. She isn't even finished high school yet."

"I know, and she's going to have a hard enough time in high school without you two being the front of it all. Think about how Arden feels right now. She's scared, and upset, and mortified that we would kick her out just like Parker's parents kicked him out."

"You were kicked out?" Jackson asked Parker.

"Yea, my parents said the only way I could stay was if Arden got rid of the baby, and I refused. I've been living out of my car for two weeks."

"Damn man. That sucks." Landon said.

"Parker is moving into Arden's room. She's going to need him. She's going to need all of us. I want you to protect her. Stand up for her. Fight for her. She is your sister, your triplet, and if someone is messing with her, they're messing with this whole family. Listen boys, I'm not happy about her only being 18 but she is my little girl and I will go to the ends of the earth to make sure she is healthy, safe, and most importantly loved throughout this whole journey and I expect the same from you two. It's soon, and unexpected, but its happening, and we are here to support her. Got it?" They both nod and I couldn't be more impressed with how well Jace was handling this whole thing.

"We're sorry Arden. We didn't mean to be so harsh. It was just a shock, and Parker, we're also sorry for screaming at you. I know you weren't planning this, and I'm glad she has you to lean on throughout this whole thing." Landon said and I was super proud of him for being so mature.

"What he said man. Just take care of her. She's one of us, and we love her more than anything." Arden wiped her tears and made her way over to Landon and Jackson and gave them a huge hug, but soon she was crying again and Jackson and Landon just held her until she composed herself.

"I'm sorry. The stupid hormones are messing with me so much lately." She laughed and continued to dry her cheeks.

"Is that why you yelled at me when I laughed at that sad dog commercial yesterday?"

"Yes! Those poor puppies!" She began to cry again and I went over and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go have some tea while Jackson and Landon help Parker unload his car?" She nodded and Jace, Arden and I all made our way into the kitchen. "So, when is your next doctors appointment?"

"Next Thursday. Would you like to come?"

"I would love too. Would you be apposed to switching OB/GYN's?" She shook her head. "Cause I would love if Dr. Paige was your doctor. She delivered all of you and she's very good."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Great, I have a shift at that hospital tomorrow, so I'll talk to Dr. Paige and let her know, and when are you planning on telling Skylar?"

"Oh shit." Was all she said.

"He's going to find out baby."

"I know, but he just had a kid."

"Which might be the perfect opportunity." Jace said. "He is on cloud 9 right now, and I guarantee that he won't be as made if he is holding Oliver."

"Very true. Good idea dad. Parker and I will go over tomorrow to meet Oliver and I'll tell him then." We talked until she was finished her tea and Parker entered the kitchen and took a seat next to her.

"Alright kids, we're going to go to sleep. Get some rest. It's good for the baby." I kissed her cheek. "And make sure she's sleeping well. Take care of my baby Parker."

"I will Clary. Don't worry." I kissed his cheek and Jace and I made our way upstairs. My daughter was having a kid and I think it didn't hit me until Jace and I were lying in bed.

"Our baby is having a baby." I said and I felt Jace nod. "I can't believe it. But you handled everything so well babe. I'm proud of you."

"She's my little girl baby. I can't help but want to support her and be there for her."

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary."

I felt sleep take over as I thought about how my life had changed so much in the past 24 hours. My oldest had had a baby, I became a grandmother and my first daughter just told me she was pregnant. What a world wind of emotions.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Arden POV:**

Last night had been a rough night to say the least. I was either freezing cold or burning hot. I got up three times to throw up. But Parker was with me every step of the way and I was so thankful for him. We were on our way to the hospital to meet Oliver and tell Skylar that I was pregnant. I was so nervous but having Parker with me was definitely calming my nerves. We walked into the room and Skylar had Oliver in his arms. He was so cute. I went over and hugged Kelly, and I looked over at Skylar and realized that he took a seat. I took a deep breath and just went for it.

"So, we actually came here for another reason besides meeting Oliver."

"Oh really?" Skylar said. "What's up sis?"

"Well, I'm pregnant." He instantly paled but couldn't do anything because he was holding Oliver, which I was very grateful for. It was silent for a couple minutes before Kelly spoke.

"How far along are you?"

"About three weeks."

"Do mom and dad know?" Skylar finally said.

"Yes. I told them last night."

"Jackson and Landon?"

"Yes. Also told them last night."

"So am I the last to know?"

"No, McKenzie doesn't know, and the twins are too little."

"And you're going to stay with her?" He directed his question to Parker.

"Yes. I actually moved in to Arden's room last night. I got kicked out for refusing to get rid of the baby."

"Wow. Good for you for standing up for your family. Make sure you take care of her. Especially at school. It's going to be a nightmare Arden. I hope you know that."

"I do, but I have Parker, and Jackson and Landon, and I have thick skin. I know how I handle myself. Although, these hormones might be the death of me."

"Oh my god, I know what you mean. I was a blubbering idiot when I was pregnant with Oliver. I cried during Finding Nemo because Dory couldn't remember." Skylar laughed.

"It's true. She was sobbing."

"I couldn't help it. I was so sad." Kelly laughed and it made me feel better.

"So you don't hate me Sky?"

"I could never hate you Arden. I'm shocked, yes, but you're my baby sis and I am here for you."

"I love you Skylar."

"I love you too Arden, now would you like to hold your nephew?" I beamed and nodded quickly. He handed Oliver over to me and he was just the most precious thing in the world. I made me more excited for my own and I knew the Parker was excited as well.

 **Time Jump- Gender Reveal To Parker**

 **Clary POV:**

Arden and I had just gotten back from the doctor where we found out the sex of the baby. We planned a family get together to reveal it. Parker wanted to be surprised so he didn't come to this appointment. Arden and I had stopped to get the supplies we needed. We were finally going to turn Skylar's room into a nursery. We got all the pain we needed. The reveal was going to be Parker opening a can a painted. It wasn't very spectacular, but it was enough, and after that we were all going to pain the room that color. We got him and took the paint up to the nursery where everyone was waiting. Arden walked over to Parker and put a can of paint in front of him. He took a deep breath before he opened that can. He looked at Arden and with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Well, are you going to tell the rest of us?" Jackson asked. Arden looked at Parker and nodded before he spoke.

"It's a girl." Parker said before he scooped Arden up into a hug.

"Great, now we have to worry about this one too." Jackson said, and everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, I think I'm going to be worrying enough for everyone. How do you do it Jace? Four girls?"

"Well, one of them is in the position every father always fear, one is 13 and not interested in boys whatsoever and the other 2 are almost 2, I have a awhile before I have to worry about those two." We laughed hearing the lightness in Jace's voice.

"Alright, everyone grab a brush and start painting. Except you Arden, paint fumes aren't good for the baby. Go downstairs and watch the twins with McKenzie." She nodded and headed down stairs after kissing Parker goodbye.

"Man, a girl. I am not prepared for this."

"Don't worry Parker, girls aren't has complicated as you think they are. All of mine were complete daddy girls, and I imagine yours will be the same. They are the sweetest, there is nothing to worry about." Parker nodded and I couldn't help but feel so much pride for the way Jace was handling everything. He always knew the right thing to say, and I didn't think I could ever fall more in love with him, but he surprises me every single day.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Time Jump-Arden Six Months Pregnant**

 **Clary POV:**

Arden was six months pregnant today and we were going to the doctors because she was feeling some discomfort, along with fatigue, and nausea. I didn't want to risk anything so I talked to Dr. Paige and she said it was best if Arden went in for a check up. I was internally freaking out. I didn't want anything to happen to Arden or my grandchild.

Jace had taken Parker to the playground with the twins. Parker was freaking out about Arden and him coming with us today would have caused both of them more stress. Jace thought taking him away from the house would calm him down a bit, and as much as Arden didn't want to admit it, he was freaking her out even more. Seeing him stressed caused her to stress even more.

Arden said school had gotten better but there would always be those girls who had to say shit uncalled for. Thankfully Parker, Jackson, Landon Molly, and Reagan were all there for her. Arden was a tough girl, and I knew she could handle it but it was also stressing her out, which wasn't good for the baby.

We made it to the hospital and were taken back immediately. Being a doctor in this hospital was especially helpful when it came to appointments, we never had to wait long.

"Good morning Clary, and Arden. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Paige asked Arden.

"I feel alright."

"Can you please describe some of the symptoms you've been experiencing?"

"Yea. I've been really tired, and really nauseous. I also am constantly thirsty. And I pee so often. Like my mom said more than any pregnant woman she's seen. My vision also gets blurry sometimes." She was writing something down and looked back up at Arden.

"From what I hear it sounds like you've developed gestational diabetes Arden." My jaw dropped.

"How?" Arden asks as her hand goes over her belly.

"It just means that your body isn't producing enough insulin, and we can treat it. In most cases it goes away after birth."

"What is going to happen to Arden?"

"I would actually like to keep her here for the duration of her pregnancy. On bed rest. I think it is the best for Arden and the baby, plus I can monitor her progress." I could see the sad look on Arden's face, but if this was what's best, it was what we were going to do.

"Alright." Arden said. "If it's what's best for my baby, let's do it."

"Alright Arden, I'm gonna set you up right now. Let me go get you a room and I'll be back in a minute." Dr. Paige got up and left the room. I took Arden's hand and squeezed it a little.

"Are you okay baby?"

"It just sucks. I'm gonna be here for three months mom."

"I know baby, but if it's what's best for both of you, it's what has to be done."

"I know. How am I going to tell Parker?"

"I'll do that sweetie. I'm gonna go home after you're set up and grab you some clothes, and the essentials and let the family know what's going on." She looked back down at her belly and sighed. "What's wrong baby?"

"Am I going to graduate mom? If I'm stuck here for three months I'm missing the last month of school."

"I'll get you a tutor and you'll be homeschooled. You will graduate with your brothers baby. I promise you." Dr. Paige came back and led us to Arden's. She set her up on some machines and did some precautionary tests. "Alright baby. I'll be back in about an hour. Probably with the gang. Everything is going to be alright Arden."

"Okay. Bye mom. Love you."

"I love you too baby." I kissed her cheek and headed to my car. When I got inside I took a deep breath and let myself process everything that had just happened. I cried for about 5 minutes before I composed myself and started my car and headed home. I was preparing myself the entire way home for how the boys were going to react. They were all super protective of Arden, and that was Parkers little girl. I got home and walked inside to see everyone sitting in the living room, chatting and playing with Oliver. When they heard the door open all their focus shifted towards me.

"Where's Arden babe?" Jace asked and everyone got dead silent. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Arden has to stay at the hospital on bed rest, while Dr. Paige monitors her for the duration of her pregnancy." I said and saw the sad looking faces of the whole family.

"Is she okay?" Parker asks.

"She has gestational diabetes. Her body isn't producing enough insulin, and Dr. Paige wants to monitor it throughout the rest of her pregnancy so it doesn't harm the baby." I saw Parker's face fall and I went over to him and hugged him. "She'll be okay Parker. It's just a precaution. It is easily treated and should go away after she gives birth. I came back to get some things for her. I'm going back if you all would like to join me."

"Of course mom. She needs us." Jackson said and immediately jumped up and started getting ready.

"Alright, I need to get some of her clothes."

"I'll do that Clary." Parker says. "She's been sleeping in my clothes lately, she says they are more comfortable than hers." I smiled, and took a quick peak at Jace, who had a smirk on his face. I was the same way when I was pregnant. Always taking Jace's shirts to sleep in or lounge around in.

"Thanks Parker. Can you also grab her toothbrush and stuff from your bathroom?" He nodded and headed upstairs. "Jackson and Landon, you guys can head over now if you want. I'm sure she would love to see you two right now." They nodded and headed out the door. "Jace, can you go clean up Harper and Peyton so we can get going soon?" He nodded and picked up both girls and made his way to their room.

"Mom?" I heard from behind me and saw McKenzie.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is Arden going to be okay?" I could see the fear in her eyes and I pulled her into a hug.

"Of course she is baby. Like I said, Dr. Paige is just trying to minimize the possibility of something going wrong. Arden is okay, and so is the baby." She nodded and pulled away from me. "Now, why don't you go grab your shoes and we'll head over to see her." She nodded and went to her room to get her things.

"Mom." I turn around and see Kelly, Skylar and Oliver. "We're gonna head home. It's almost time for his nap, but we'll visit Arden sometimes tomorrow."

"Of course baby. Go take care of my grandbaby." They stood up, I hugged them both and kissed Oliver and they headed home.

I sat down on the couch as Jace entered the room with the twins. He put them down on the floor and they started playing with their toys and he joined me on the couch.

"How are you doing Clare?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"I'm holing up. I cried before I get here. I tried not to do it in front of Arden, she just looked so scared and I didn't want her to see me cry. But she's my baby, and I can't just sit and watch her go through something like this."

"I know baby, but she's tough, and she'll get through this." He kissed my cheek. "What are we going to do about school? They have a month left, and she's in the hospital."

"I'm gonna get her a tutor and she's going to be homeschooled. She wants to graduate with her brothers, and that's what's going to happen."

"Alright, let's get the Parker, twins and McKenzie in the car and go see our baby." He got up and reached out his hand and I took it. Parker came down the stairs a couple minutes later with McKenzie. I grabbed Peyton and Jace grabbed Harper and we made our way over to the hospital.

When we got there, I directed them to Arden's room and as we were approaching we all heard laughter. I smiled and opened the door to see Jackson and Landon both sitting on the bed with Arden laughing. She was holding her stomach and had tears running down her cheeks. It was a nice sight to see, and it made me want to cry seeing Jackson and Landon taking good care of Arden.

Once we entered the room Arden looked over and locked eyes with Parker. Jackson and Landon got up and Parker took a seat next to Arden and put his hand on her belly and kissed her temple. I leaned into Jace and smiled at my daughter knowing that everything was going to be all right.

We stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over. Harper and Peyton were passed out on Jace and I, and McKenzie looked like she was going to pass out any minute. Parker got permission from Dr. Paige that he was allowed to stay the night and I think it calmed Arden down a lot, knowing she didn't have to sleep alone. Jackson and Landon both kissed Arden on the cheek, and patted Parker on the back as they left to head home with McKenzie.

"Alright baby, we're gonna head home. We'll be back at some point tomorrow. Skylar and Kelly will also be here at some point tomorrow. If anything happens, text us Parker."

"I will Clary."

"Alright, I love you." I leaned over and kissed her head. And took a step back.

"Oh baby." Jace said and tears started to form in Arden's eyes. "Don't cry baby. I love you, it's just really hard to see you in this position right now." She looked down at her hands and a few tears escaped her eyes. Jace had wiped them away and lifted her chin so their eyes met. "I love you baby girl." He kissed her head.

"I love you too daddy." He placed a stray hair behind her ear and smiled and said goodnight. We walked out to our car and placed Harper and Peyton in the back and got in and sighed in unison.

"I love you Jace." He intertwined our fingers and I looked at those gold orbs and smiled.

"I love you too Clary." We kissed and made our way home. We walked in to see Molly and Reagan sitting on the couch with Landon and Jackson. They waved and Jace and I made our way upstairs, got the twins ready for bed and put them in their beds and made our way back downstairs.

"Hello ladies, what are you doing here this late? Oh and is McKenzie in bed boys?" I asked and they nod.

"Jackson and Landon told us about Arden." Molly said as she grabbed Jackson's hand. She was about to continue but Landon cut her off.

"Mom, I don't know how to handle this news." Landon said as he looked at Reagan. "So we asked them here to just talk it out, see if it would process if we said it out loud."

"Did it help?"

"No. It just made me angrier. Why did this have to happen to Arden?" Landon said.

"It's just how pregnancy works baby. Sometimes these things can't be controlled. But she will be fine. Dr. Paige just wants to keep a close eye on Arden because she is my daughter. I did the same for her daughter when she was going through treatment. We kind of have a deal. We take care of each others kids, and this is her keeping that deal. Arden and the baby will be okay." I looked at both is my sons and saw how much this was effecting them. "Would you ladies like to stay the night?" Both Jackson and Landon's heads snapped towards me with a glimmer of hope in them.

"We'd love too Mrs. Herondale. Thank you." Jackson and Landon both got up and hugged me and thanked me.

"Well, the night is still sorta young, and it's a Friday night. And although you kids probably have a lot more entertaining things to do tonight, how about we all just watch a movie and relax." I said as I sat on the couch.

"I think that is exactly what we need mom." Jackson said as he got up and chose a movie. He ended up picking Remember the Titans. We sat there on the couch and just enjoyed each others company and tried to forget all the craziness that happened today.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Time Jump- Graduation**

 **Jackson POV:**

Today was the day we graduated high school and it felt so wrong to be here without Arden. She was still in the hospital, and was coming up on her 7th month of pregnancy. I look around the room and I see Reagan and Landon talking to Parker, and I see Molly making her way over to me. I sigh but smile anyway but I knew she could see right through it.

"What's wrong Jackson?" She asks as she grabs my hand.

"Arden should be here. We've literally done everything together, and now we can't graduate together. It feels wrong." I say and I sigh.

"You know Arden wishes she could be here. But she needs to be in the hospital. For both her and the babies sake." She kisses me on the cheek and I smile. "Come on, lets go talk to the others." She grabs my hand and we make our way over to Landon, Reagan and Parker. We stood around and talked until they seated us for the ceremony.

It was short and rather boring, but we were finally high school graduates and it felt pretty good. We made our way out to the parking lot to meet up with the rest of our family. When we got out to the parking lot mom looked frantic and dads face had completely paled.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from the hospital. She just went into labor." I looked at Parker and he immediately went white as a ghost. "We need to go. Now." We all get in our cars and proceed to the hospital. We run in and mom goes up to the first nurse she sees. "Arden Herondale, where is she?"

"Ms. Herondale has just been prepped for an emergency C-section. She is allowed one other person in the room. I would decide fast, cause the operation could start any minute. I looked at mom and she looked at Parker.

"Go. She'll need you in there. Take care of her. Take care of both of them." He nods and she pulls him into a hug. "Get ready to meet your little girl." He walked away with the nurse leaving us all in the waiting room.

"Mom." I say and he looks back at me. "Will Arden be okay?"

"I don't know baby. We have to wait and see."

 **Parker POV:**

I walk down with the nurse and into the room where I see Arden. I am immediately over by her side and she is crying. They begin the process and I just whisper soothing things into her ear trying to calm her down. When they take our daughter out there is no crying. It is pure silence in the room. My heart immediately drops.

"What's wrong? What's going on? Why isn't she crying?" I ask frantically while the nurses take my daughter away.

"Mr. Hallman, the umbilical cord was wrapped around your daughters neck, restricting the oxygen to her. The nurses will do everything in their power to save her. As of right now, we need to work on Ms. Herondale. Please escort Mr. Hallman out of the room." I left willingly knowing that I couldn't do anything for Arden, but I had to face her family and I knew that wasn't going to be easy. I walked up to the waiting room and took a deep breath before opening the doors before being swarmed by everyone.

"Parker, what's wrong?"

"It's not looking good. Something is wrong. She might not make it."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Clary POV:**

"What do you mean she might not make it? What's wrong with Arden?" I look at him and he looks absolutely defeated. "Or is it not Arden but the baby?" I see his body stiffen and I knew it was the latter. "What happened Parker?"

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. She wasn't getting enough oxygen. She came out blue. They took her away to work on her, but I don't know what's going on. They haven't told me anything yet." He barely got the last part out and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Arden is so strong, I have no doubt in my mind your daughter is just as strong. She'll pull through. I know she will." He nods and I lead him back to his seat and I see all the looks on my children's faces. "Come on Parker, lets go to the NICU and get some information." I grab his hand and lead him to that part of the hospital. I go up to the nurses station and wait for the nurse to get off the phone before I speak. "Excuse me, my daughter just had a baby that was born a preemie and I was wondering if we could have some information on how the baby is doing."

"Is he family?" She asks in a rather rude tone.

"He is the father of the baby." She looked at me to see if I was lying than preceded to look up the information.

"Name?"

"Arden Herondale."

"Baby Herondale was born two months premature and came out not breathing. She was rushed to the NICU where the nurses successfully revived her. She is now hooked up to a breathing machine and is laying comfortably in the incubator." I could instantly feel Parker relax and I thanked the nurse and made our way to the NICU.

"Excuse me, may we please see Baby Herondale?" I asked the first nurse I saw.

"Relationship?"

"I'm the grandmother and he is the father." She puts bracelets on us and we make out way into the room. She leads us to the incubator where she was and I could just see the love in Parker's eyes. He walked over and put his hand inside the incubator and she grabbed his finger.

"She will need to stay here for at least two weeks while her lungs fully develop." The nurse stated. "But other than that, she is a healthy baby. Congratulations dad." She smiled and Parker looked at me with so much pride.

"I'm a dad." He said to me and I nodded. "I can't believe she's Arden and I's. I can't believe we created her. It's so surreal."

"Honestly, that feeling never goes away. I still get that way when I look at all of them." I stand beside him and put my arm around his waist and he puts his free arm around my shoulders. "How are you doing Parker?"

"So much better now that I know she is safe. I felt completely helpless, and I hated that I couldn't do anything to help her. It was killing me."

"I know, but she's here and she's going to be okay. You guys did good." I removes his hand from the incubator and gives me a hug. "I'm gonna go let the others know how she's doing." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek and make my way back to the waiting room. As soon as I walk through the doors I'm being bombarded with questions from my family. "The baby is doing good. She was born not breathing but they revived her. She is hooked up to a breathing machine because her lungs aren't developed yet, and she will be here for about two weeks. Other than that she is a healthy little girl." Jace comes up and hugs me and I lean into his embrace.

"Thank god. I was so worried." Jackson says and I look over and I can see the relief on all of their faces.

"Parker will come out when there is any news on Arden, but for right now, we just have to wait." I take a seat next to Jace as we await the news of our daughter. Jace grabs my hand and starts rubbing circles over my knuckles. About 45 minutes later Parker come out with a look of relief all over his face.

"Arden is doing fine. She was just wheeled back into her room. She's asleep, but the doctor said she will make a full recovery." I smile, and jump up and give him the biggest hug I can. "It's late, and Arden probably won't wake up until tomorrow, you all should go home and sleep. I'll text you when she wakes up and you all can come and see her." I wasn't happy that I wouldn't get to see her tonight but I admired how well Parker was doing in the midst of all the craziness.

"Alright, we'll leave you with her than." I grab his hand and turn and face the family. "You heard the man, lets go home and we'll see Arden tomorrow."

"But mom, we can leave without seeing her. I've had this strange feeling all day and I need to see her before we leave." Landon says and Jackson nods along side of him. I look at Parker and I see him smile.

"Room 145." Is all he says before Jackson and Landon are gone.

"How are you doing Parker?" Jace asks and wraps his arms around my waist.

"They are both fine, so I couldn't be any better." I smile at him and I know today has been a long day. Jackson and Landon come back 5 minutes later, and we say out goodbyes to Parker and head home. We walk inside and Jace and I put Harper, Peyton, and Oliver to bed. We walk back downstairs and everyone is still there sitting on the couch.

"We didn't want to leave." Skylar says. "We felt like we needed to be here for right now."

"I know today was scary for all of us." I look around the room at my kids. "But Arden is okay, the baby is okay. They will be just fine. If anything happens Parker will let us know but there is no sense worrying now guys."

"She scared us mom." Jackson says as he grabs Molly's hand. "She's part of us. She's our triplet and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

"Me either." Landon says. "We felt so helpless in that waiting room and I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had all day. Jackson and I love her more than anything. She means everything to us. Knowing that we could have lost her was killing us."

"I know she is your best friend guys, I know what she means to you, but we can't keep thinking about what could have happened. We have to be thankful that she's okay, and so is her daughter." I grab both of their free hands. "Arden is okay, and you can talk to her tomorrow and see for yourself how good she is. She's strong, she had to be to put up with you two all these years. You toughened her up, and she can make it through anything." I look over at McKenzie and realize she's crying. "McKenzie baby, what's wrong?"

"I know I don't have that bond with her like Jackson and Landon but I love Arden so much. She was my only sister for awhile, and I don't want to lose her."

"Sweetheart, everything will be okay. You'll see in the morning." I look at Jace and back at our family. "Come on, I'm gonna make dinner, what do you all want?"

"Mom, it's like 10 o'clock at night."

"And we've been in a hospital all day and haven't had the chance to celebrate your graduation. Come on, you all graduated high school today. That's exciting." I say and they all smile a little. "Arden would want to celebrate. Would you deny your sister that opportunity?" I can see Jace smirk and I knew I could get through to them.

"Is it okay if I just want pizza?" Landon asks and I laugh.

"Nope. If you want pizza, you may have pizza. Is that good with everyone else?" They all nod and I grab the phone and make my way into the kitchen. I place the order and make my way back out to the living room where everyone is talking. "Pizza will be here in 30 minutes." I sit on Jace's lap but we stay silent, embracing each other, and trying to comfort one another because of the day we just had. Looking around, I slowly feel tears coming down my cheeks, I close my eyes and try to will the tears away and before I know it I'm falling asleep listening to the sound of Jace's steady heartbeat and my children laughing in the background.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Arden POV:**

When I wake up I take a look around the room and realize I'm in the hospital still. I see Parker sleeping in a chair and I laugh to myself when I feel a sharp pain. I immediately go to grab my belly only to realize it isn't there anymore. My heart starts to race and the monitor picks it up and Parker shoots out of his chair in a panic.

"Parker." Is all I say before he is at my side. "What happened?"

"You went into labor, but our baby was being deprived of oxygen and came out blue. They worked on her until she was breathing again. She is in the NICU. They said we can take her home in a couple weeks. She's beautiful babe. She has your hair." He leans over to me and kissed me hairline and I can't help but smile despite what he just told me.

"She's okay?"

"She's a fighter Arden, she's doing so well already. The doctors are impressed."

"When can I see her?"

"How about you eat something first, and then I'll wheel you to the NICU and you can see her?" I nod and smile at him. "Oh, and your family should be here in about 10 minutes. I tried to convince them to come later but you know how Jackson and Landon are. They refused to leave without seeing you last night and I bet they wanted to be here at the ass crack of dawn."

"What can I say, those are my triplets for you." I smile at the protectiveness of my brothers and can't help but love them even more for it. "I just realized we never really decided on a name for her."

"I know, when I was with her I went to call her by name but stopped realizing she didn't have one yet." He laughed and so did I. "What are you thinking?"

"I want to name her after my mom in some way."

"How about Clarissa be her middle name? That way she will always have a piece of your mom with her."

"I love that idea, now all we have to do is find a name that goes with Clarissa." I think for a minute and a name pops into my head and I instantly smile. "How does this sound, Daisy Clarissa Hallman?"

"You want her to have my last name?" He asks looking shocked.

"Absolutely Parker."

"I think it's absolutely perfect Arden." Sure enough 10 minutes later my family is in my room. I'm eating my food and talking and laughing with my family but all I can think about is seeing my baby. "Parker, can I please see her now?"

"Of course. We'll be right back guys." He wheeled over to the NICU where he rolled my wheelchair right up to her incubator. I cried seeing my baby for the first time.

"Hi Daisy. I love you so much." I said and I felt Parker put his hand on my shoulder. Despite everything that happened, nothing felt more perfect than this moment right here.

 **Time Jump- Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Arden and Daisy were both released yesterday and we adjusting to being home rather well. Thankfully being at the other end of the hallway was Daisy's room so we didn't have to hear her crying throughout the night. Arden and Parker were amazing with her. She was such a happy baby and I couldn't be more proud of Arden and Parker. It was a Saturday night and all of our kids wanted to go out and have a night together with their significant others so Jace and I were on baby duty. It was amusing to watch Jace try and juggle four kids at once.

"Jeez, watching four kids is hard. I have no idea how you did it when I was on tour babe." He held Daisy in one arm while trying to balance a sleeping Oliver in the other.

"It was hard, but I managed. You're doing great." I picked up Harper and she started laughing at Jace.

"Daddy, you're going to drop Ollie!" She laughed as she buried her face into my chest.

"I won't drop him baby. He is perfectly secure in my arms." Harper continued to laugh and soon Peyton joined in followed by Daisy. She had no clue what was going on but she laughed anyway. This caused Oliver to wake up and start to cry. Jace handed Daisy off to me and he cooed Oliver back to sleep. I looked at Daisy and she was just beaming. The kid didn't seem to know what sadness was, it was awesome.

Around 10:30, the whole gang came back. Harper and Peyton had fallen asleep on the couch. Harper cuddled into my side while Peyton was cuddled into Jace's. They walked in and I told them to be quiet. Skylar and Parker were both headed upstairs to check on their kids when I stopped them.

"Sky, could you and Parker take these two upstairs?"

"Of course mom." Skylar reached down and grabbed Peyton while Parker grabbed Harper. Once they were upstairs everyone took their place on the couch.

"So, how was your night?" I asked and curled up to Jace.

"It was fun. We went go karting." I looked at him with a worried expression. "Don't worry mom. Arden didn't ride the go-karts. She watched. We offered to do something we all could participate in, but Arden said she didn't care what we did, she just wanted to be out with all of us."

"Who won?" They all laughed.

"Reagan destroyed us." Landon said as he put his arm around her.

"I have 3 older brothers. Go karting is a tradition in our house. My uncle races them and he has a track in his backyard. We would race every holiday no matter what the weather was like, I got really good."

"Really good is an understatement. By the end, the dude in charge asked if she was a professional racer."

We sat around and talked for about 45 minutes. Kelly and Skylar had grabbed Oliver and headed home while Arden went to attend to a screaming Daisy. Jackson and Landon had asked to sleep over at Molly and Reagan's and McKenzie was at a friends house tonight. I looked around an empty house and looked up at Jace.

"It's peaceful." I said and he laughed.

"Almost too peaceful. It's nice but I'm used to the noise."

"Me too. Sometimes I still think that this life is way too surreal. I mean, who marries a rockstar, has 7 kids, two grandkids, and is a multimillionaire? Especially someone like me."

"Everything worked out Clary. Our lives are absolutely perfect and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I mean before you I didn't even want to live. I had accepted that I was going to die because of the cancer but than I met you. And I knew that I needed to live, because once I met you, I knew life was worth it." I had tears in my eyes and I took a deep breath. "You gave me everything I could have ever wanted out of life and so much more Clary. I love you so much and I thank God every single day for you and our family."

"I love you more than anything Jace." I kissed him and placed my head back on his chest. Life was worth it, despite our hardships, life was totally worth it and I knew that no matter what, everything was going to work out.


	42. Chapter 42

**This will be the epilogue and the end of this story. I know it took me awhile to update but I really didn't know the right way to end it, but I feel as though I have ended it in a place that I am happy with. If anyone wants me to continue with this story I'm sorry but I really don't have anything else to right. I might be able to write some sort of sequel that follows one of the children and their families, but even that might be hard, although I'd be willing if enough people wanted that. I am grateful for all of you who followed this story and who took this journey with me. I appreciate it more than you know. So, enjoy the last chapter of Because Once You Find Her: Life Is Worth It.**

 **Chapter Forty Two**

 **Time Jump-Sixteen Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

These last 16 years have been crazy to say the least. Jace had retired from touring 6 years after we talked about it, and his goodbye tour was absolutely amazing. I was so proud of everything he accomplished with his career and no matter what nothing would change that. Now he just scouts new talent in the New England area and I can't tell you how awesome it is to go to bed next to my husband almost every single night. I can handle having to sleep alone for a night or two but going months without him was killing me.

Skylar and Kelly had three more kids after Oliver, they were Morgan, Tyler, and Samantha. They were the sweetest kids you'd ever meet. Parker and Arden got married once they turned 20, it seemed like a good age for them to actually start their lives together, and they also had four more kids, which included a set of twin boys, Mace and Ryan, followed by a little girl, Lane and the baby boy Gavin. I guess having big families was in their genes.

Molly and Jackson got married in their mid twenties and had two girls shortly after, Eva and Lyla. They weren't actual twins but they were Irish twins so they were as close as twins are. They also had a baby boy named Dakota, and Molly is currently pregnant with their fourth, a little girl who they are naming Alicia.

Landon and Reagan had triplets, but it was reversed, two girls and a boy, their names are Addison and Cameron, and the boys name is Joshua. They are currently pregnant with their fourth and plan on naming her Charlotte. McKenzie just got married a couple months ago to Tate and is now pregnant with her first child. They want to be surprised but if it's a boy they will name him Andrew, and if it's a girl her name will be Cacey.

Peyton and Harper both have boyfriends that we are meeting for the first time today, its funny cause they are twins as well. Everyone was over and I kind of feel bad for these two boys considering how many people they are going to have to meet. I was cooking dinner and my grandkids were running around laughing while my kids were in the living room catching up with each other. Having everyone at home was amazing, although I know they all have their own lives having this house filled again was music to my ears.

"Mom! Peyton and Harper just pulled up!" I heard Skylar shout from the living room. I cleaned off myself and went out to meet everyone in the living room. I take a look around and I looks like there is a whole army here waiting to interrogate the prisoners of war.

"Everyone, try to look less intimidating. Come on, your sisters are going to be mortified when they walk in."

"But mom, it's our job to make them scared." Jackson said.

"I would never bring my boyfriend to this house if I knew you all were going to act like this." Daisy said and I couldn't help but laugh as her brothers head turned.

"You have a boyfriend?" Mace and Ryan said in unison.

"Yes, and he won't be meeting this lot until I'm sure he can handle it."

"How come you never told us?" Mace said with a little hurt in his voice.

"Mom and dad knew. I didn't want you guys going over board, and I'm glad I did because this is absolutely ridiculous. You guys are meeting their boyfriends, not storming the beaches of Normandy." Just as she finished the door opened and in walks Harper and Peyton followed by identical twin boys. The minute their eyes took in the room they went stiff as a board.

"Hey girls." I say trying to make them feel welcome. "Why don't you bring your boyfriends into the kitchen and we can talk there."

"But mom." Landon started.

"But nothing, you guys are being crazy, and they don't need crazy." Harper and Peyton led them into the kitchen. "Jace, you coming?"

"Of course babe." He walked over to me and placed his hand on my lower back and led me to the kitchen. Once we got into the kitchen I could tell that they were immediately feeling less overwhelmed. "We're sorry about that guys, they have been planning this day since the day they found out their mom was pregnant with twin girls."

"It's okay Mr. Herondale. They explained that this might happen. Although, I didn't expect them all to be so tall, and muscular." I laughed.

"They really are the sweetest bunch you'll ever meet. Just don't do anything to make them hate you." He nodded and I smiled. "So, now how about some introductions?"

"Right, mom, dad, this is Tallon." Harper said.

"Nice to meet you Tallon."

"Like wise Mr. and Mrs. Herondale." I look to Peyton.

"Mom, dad, this is Warren."

"Nice to meet you as well Warren."

"You too Mr. and Mrs. Herondale.

"Alright, lets introduce them to the rest of them before they go stir crazy." We all headed into the living room where everyone was sitting around talking, once we walked in silence fell over everyone. "Play nice everyone."

"Alright, well everyone this is Tallon and Warren. Tallon is my boyfriend and Warren is Peyton's." Harper said and they all murmured hello. "Okay, lets start with the oldest. Skylar is our oldest brother, and that's my sister-in-law Kelly along with their four kids, Oliver, Morgan, Tyler and Samantha. Next is Arden and her husband Parker, with Daisy, Mace, Ryan, Lane and Gavin. Next is Jackson and his wife Molly, with Eva, Lyla, and Dakota. Next is Landon and his wife Reagan with Addison, Cameron and Joshua. Last but not least is McKenzie and her husband Tate, little one coming soon." Harper looked at Tallon and Warren. "Any questions?"

"Just one." Tallon said. "Will there be a test later?" The room erupted with laughter and I knew that they would get along really well with this family. I looked at Jace and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our family might be huge and we might not have an average life but we were the perfect amount of crazy to carry us through every obstacle that life threw at us. Everything that has happened to this family was meant to happen and I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't know if everything happens for a reason, but I do believe Jace was brought to me, and I believe that even the worst of things can bring people together and create the most amazing of things. Because not matter what, every single time, life was worth it.


End file.
